A Weekend to Remember
by FinalEmblem
Summary: The TND is throwing a party, what could possibly go wrong? Better question: How can things go right? Rated for language and underaged drinking. R&R please. Now complete!
1. Party Time

Mrs. Uno heard a knock on the door as she finished her afternoon tea.

"Oh hello there, Wallabee!" She shrieked as she opened the door, and then noticed the paper bags filling his two arms.

"What the fu- Er- I mean... Heyyyy Mrs Unoooooo!..." He chuckled nervously "I thought you and Mr Uno had that vacation planned this weekend?"

"Ah yes! But we don't leave for another hour! Now come here and let me help you with those bags!" She chirped, trying to take the bags from Wally.

"NO!" the teen shouted defensively, blocking the bags from the mother's grip. He received a confused look from Mrs. Uno, "Uh... I mean, I'm good, Mrs. Uno. I'm a strapping young man, I think I can handle it." He laughed nervously, trying to walk past her and trying to think of why he couldn't have come up with something better than 'strapping young man'...

"Oh, kids these days! Don't be so uptight!" She laughed, then awkwardly slapped his ass.

Wally nearly dropped the bags, blushing heavily "Gahhhh! I mean... er... I'll try, ma'am." He managed

"Oh don't be such a worrywart, Wallabee! It's not like you have alcohol!"

Wally blushed an even deeper shade of red, feeling like he was about to piss his pants. "No! Of course not! Just chips and soda and dog food haha..." Wanting to kick himself for letting dog food slip, "You know... The usual... Well... Ummm... Bye!" He managed, sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

"Holy shit, could your mom BE any more awkward? For God's sake! I thought you said they'd be gone!" Wally shouted, placing the bags on a table in the tree house. "Next time I don't wanna be the one stuck with all the dirty work!"

Nigel frowned at him, "Hey!... Leave my mom out of this... I told you they'd be gone this afternoon... It's two!"

"SorrY I consider two being the afternoon!" Wally threw his hands in the air. "She was having AFTERNOON tea!"

"Whatever, it's not important! You got here safely didn't you?" The british boy asked his friend.

"Just barely! I have to risk my ass, which your mother grabbed I might add, both buying the illegal alcohol and sneaking it past your crazy mom!"

Nigel shouted back, "First of all, too much information, geez! I don't need to know my mom grabbed your ass! Secondly, you're the one who bought the fake, you're the one who takes the risks!"

"Well I think it's a load of bullshit!" The australian whined. Then there was a knock on the door, Wally hid the bags under a table with other various types of alcohol and Nigel put a cloth over the table.

Then Kuki skipped in, "Is that Wally? Back already?" she sang.

Both Nigel and Wally sighed with relief and pulled the bags out from under the table. "Eeeeeh! You got my favorite hard lemonade! You're the best Wallyyyyyy!" She cried as she pulled a bottle out of the bag and threw her arms around him, causing him to blush.

"Ah, it's nothing, you know, just your typical Wally being the man!" Said the blond, nonchalantly trying to flex without making it seem obvious. Nigel rolled his eyes and sighed, then dove into the bag himself.

"Well, regardless. Good job, Wally" Nigel complimented, "... but I think you need to get more. Bring someone else this time so you can carry extra."

"Againnnnnnn?" Wally whined, kicking at the floor with his hands behind his back, pouting like a little kid.

"Yes... Again... Come on, Hoagie will help you, you two can bond. You miss doing that don't you?"

"Yeah, I do..." Wally sighed dramatically, but then happily walked off to go find his companion. "Oh Hoagieeeeeeee"

Kuki looked at Nigel, "So anyway, thanks for being like the best person ever and letting us do this at your house! But I have to say... I don't think we need more, I know you're not as well educated with alcohol, but we've got plenty, there aren't that many people coming... I mean if Wally takes any more trips it's going to look even more suspicious than it has been already."

"Better safe than sorry, as I always say, Kuki." Nigel stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah but-"

"I'm the leader and I decide!" Nigel laughed.

"As if!" Kuki said, throwing her hands up, "You haven't been leader for a solid 6 years! Get over it!" Kuki grunted playfully, slapping him with her still oversized sleeve.

Nigel looked at his longtime friend and gave her a serious look, "But on a serious note... I do want to make sure you take it easy tonight. You're like a little sister to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Don't be silly Nigey, I can take good care of myself!" she laughed, as if not realizing how he was being serious.

"I'll take your word, I guess..." The ex-leader chuckled, taking out the rest of the alcohol and storing it.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Hoagie cheered, as Wally continued to drive down the street, "I love living life on the edge!"

"Shaddup, will ya?" Wally shouted, "I liked you when you were my fat dorky sidekick instead of my skinny dorky sidekick... At least it was funnier when you were freaking gay like this."

"Hey, hey, hey! I was not fat! Just chubby... And secondly, you were always MY sidekick!"

"Like hell I was!" Wally hissed, almost swerving off the road, but recovered.

"Like hell you were the leader!" Hoagie mocked, distracting his friend.

Wally scratched his scruffy chin, a precaution to seem older than he was. "Whatever, mate, let's agree to disagree."

"Deal!" Hoagie sang happily.

"My God, you're gay..." Wally grunted.

"Are not!" The teen tried to defend himself, while turning on Miley Cyrus on the radio. "... Not that there's anything wrong with it!" He shot back, looking around frantically as if expecting to get yelled at for getting defensive, despite being in a car. Then he continued, "I'll prove you wrong tonight, when I get with a girl!"

"As if!" Wally laughed, "That'll be the day..."

"I bet you I get with a girl well before you do!" Hoagie said confidently, reaching his hand out.

"I'm driving, moron! Besides! That's a major psych!" Wally retorted, "I can guarantee that I'll win that bet!"

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"Who wouldn't want to get with me is the real question there, idiot!" He shouted confidently, not noticing they passed the liquor store.

"Oh please! I know exactly what's going to happen to you." Hoagie laughed, "You're going to waste your whole night trying to get with Kuki, but be too chicken to actually do it. And that will be your demise, my good man."

"Hey moron, may I point out we've almost made out before?" Wally growled defensively.

"I remember that!" Hoagie started, cracking up, "You told her you were gay and she could practice making out with you so she would be better when she got with a guy... and she you were straight so she beat the crap out of you! I don't blame her, it was practically rape! Hahahaha!"

"No!" Wally shouted, blushing. "That's not true at all!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-... Hey... Isn't the pet shop after the liquor store?" Hoagie pointed at the pet store, scratching his head.

Wally made a double take, "Damn it all!" He shouted, coming to a screeching halt. "Alright, hold on pal."

"For wha-AHHHHHHHHH!" Hoagie screamed as Wally went speeding in reverse toward the liquor store.

Wally came to another screeching stop as they got to the parking lot. "Ready?"

"Can I let my pants dry first?..."

* * *

Abby sat, quietly reading a book. She peer over the top of it to see Nigel looking at her. "Whadda ya want? Can you or can you not see that Abby is reading a book?"

Nigel laughed nervously, "Oh of course I can see that! I just wanted to speak to you about tonight! Haha..."

"What about it?" The girl asked questionably.

"Well, I just worry about you guys and I don't want you getting taken advantage of or anything... So just be smart, alright?" He replied seriously.

"You're such a woman, you know that? Don't worry about me, I've done this before, if anything worry about yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm not a girl so-"

"What are you insinuating? That only girls stand to lose at parties?" She demanded angrily, "Dudes can just as easily make bad decisions."

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered.

"Just don't go thinking that the girl is always the victim, Nigel, you'd be surprised."

"Well," he laughed, "be that as it may, I'm very capable of making good choices!" He stood proudly, seeming to play with his collar as if it were a tie being tightened.

"Yeah... Whatever, now let Abby read her book before we have issues." She sighed nonchalantly, looking back at her book and flipping to the next page.

"Yes ma'am." Nigel grunted, walking away.

* * *

Wally and Hoagie returned to the house, this time without the embarrassing interaction with Mrs. Uno. The two ran up the stairs with bags in each hand for both of the boys.

"So we revised the bet as such:" Hoagie stated using a fake british accent, "If you get with Kuki _without_ a gimmick, that means no claiming to be gay or saying it's just for practice or bullshit like that, before I get with a girl who weighs less than I do then you win rights to my car for a month. Andddddd, if I win then you have to announce at the party, in front of everyone, that Kuki beat you up, and say why she had to beat you up!"

Wally put his hand out, "You have yourself a deal, loser! You're so going to regret this bet." laughed the blond, shaking his friend's hand.

"Oh please! The only thing I'm going to regret is not being the one who's going to put this on youTube when I win!"

"You're even less funny and a lot more annoying than that Flo girl from the commercials..." Wally sighed, ignoring Hoagie's words of retaliation.

* * *

"Hey Abby?" Kuki asked, walking into her friends room in the treehouse.

"What up Kooks?" Asked the girl coolly.

"I need help, with guy guy stuff..." The long-sleeve loving girl asked.

"You know I don't talk about this crap." Abby said, sitting up from her relax position, closing her book.

"Yeah... But it'd be too awkward to talk to one of the guys because they might think I'm talking about them." She whined. "Help meeeeeeeeee!" she began shaking Abby.

"Fine! Fine! Just stop shaking Abby or there's gonna be trouble."

Kuki shrieked, "Eeeeh! Thank you, you're the best!" She then stopped and thought to herself, _Man, I've been telling everyone they're the best today... I'm kinda a you're the best whore..._

"Alright, alright, just tell your friend Abby what's up."

"Well... I wanted to know what you thought was a good decision for me to make at the party... If the situation presents itself, do I hook up with a guy that I don't see often... Or with one of my closer guy friends?"

Abby shook her head in a good humor, she knew that the 'closer guy friend' had to be Wally. "Well Abby thinks it all depends on what you're looking for in general, if you just want action, I say one of the other guys. But if you want something more, or you think you will want something more in the future I say go for your friend, or just don't do anything at all."

"But which would you think is better?"

"That's not Abby's call to make, girl. I can't be making your decisions for you."

Kuki frowned. "I suppose you're right..."

"I am... Trust me, if you're really conflicted about it, just don't do anything tonight. You may regret it in the morning, and I'm not just talking about hooking up with a weird guy. Just listen to what you're brain is telling you before you start drinking, okay?"

"Okay!" Kuki chirped, "You didn't really help... But at the same time you did! Thanks Abby!"

* * *

That night...

* * *

"Hey Hoagie!" Wally laughed, "Catch!" He tossed a beer at his friend.

"I'm surprised," Hoagie looked around at the guests, "There are a lot of people here."

Nigel came and put his arm around his best friends, "Yes, it seems your friend Nigel knows how to throw a party, eh?"

"I'll drink to that!" Wally toasted, raising his beer to Hoagies', the two chugged. "Aren't you gonna have anything, Nigel?"

"I don't knowwww," he started, "I mean someone has to make sure that things stay in control."

"Don't get like that!" Hoagie begged, handing his friends a shot glass each, "Now let's have a real toast!"

"I suppose one little shot wouldn't hurt..." Nigel said uncomfortably.

"Or two, or six, or more!" Wally laughed, pouring vodka into their shot glasses.

"Now... to having a good night without parents!" Hoagie toasted.

"Yeah!" Wally and Nigel cheered together.

The three friends clashed glasses and drank.

"Ahhhh! It burns!" Nigel coughed, feeling like he was going to throw up. "Did I do it wrong?"

"That's how it's supposed to be, moron!" Wally laughed. "Wait a sec... Have you never drank before?"

"Thats preposterous!... I have-"

"I don't think he has!" Hoagie taunted.

"Oh we are going to have fun this weekend!" Wally grinned.

Nigel laughed nervously, not wanting the attention of his friends, "What are they doing?" he suddenly shouted, looking off in the distance, "Not on the good couch!" He groaned, running off.

"Hey!" Hoagie shouted, "Don't think you're getting off that easy!"

"Hey Wally and Hoagie!" Shouted a guy over by the pong table, "You guys wanna play?"

Hoagie and Wally looked at each other, "Well I guess it can waitttttt..." Hoagie said.

"Teammates?" Wally asked, offering his hand.

"Teammates!" Hoagie sang, ignoring the hand and going in for a hug.

* * *

10 minutes later

The two stood side by side, with 3 cups on their half of the table and ten still left on their opponents'.

"Maybe we should have had more before we played..." Wally said gloomily, looking at the pathetic situation.

Hoagie nodded, frowning as he missed his shot too. "Why do you get better the more you drink?" He asked rhetorically.

Then Kuki walked over, she already seemed a little tipsy. "Hey guys! Who's winning?" she cheered, latching onto a random girl who was also watching.

Hoagie and Wally glared, not dignifying her with a response.

"Whoopsies! Sorry guys! I hope you stop sucking soon!" She sang, getting a frustrated look from the girl she was leaning on. "Go Wally! Go Hoagie!"

One of the guys on the other side of the table looked at her and said, "Why don't you come cheer for someone who's gonna win?" He sunk yet another cup just as he finished his sentence.

"Woahhhhhhhh!" Kuki stared in awe. "You're cool! What's your name?" she asked.

"You can call me whatever you want, babe." He laughed, "But most people call me Dan."

"Cool! I'm rooting for you now, Dan!" Kuki said cheerfully.

Hoagie picked up his ball, "Fine! We don't need any fans! We got this right Wally? Two cups vs ten is nothing!" He awaited for a response but received none, because the boy was too busy staring at Dan angrily. "Ehemmmm... Right Wally?"

He snapped out of it, "Wha- Oh! Yeah! Right!" He raised his arm up and angrily chucked the ball, and then something amazing happened. The ball hit the rim of one of the backmost cups and knocked it off the table. The ball then bounced up slightly, and fell into another cup.

Wally stared in disbelief, but then attempted to recover. "I totally meant for that to happen!" He said proudly, though not really selling his claim.

Hoagie took a second to think about his shot, and sunk his too.

"Is that balls back?" Hoagie asked with a fake sense of stupidity.

Wally laughed, "I don't know! I mean it makes sense that we should!"

"Don't get cocky..." Dan's partner hissed, bouncing the balls back to the pair.

Wally took his shot and made it.

"Lucky shot!" Dan growled.

Hoagie threw his ball, but missed. Luckily it came back on his half of the table and he snagged it before one of his opponents could. He shot from behind the back and miraculously made it.

"What whattttttt?" Hoagie bragged, holding his hand out for the ball that he and his teammate earned back.

"Lucky shots, you two..." Dan's partner said, looking the other way.

"Luck?" Wally exclaimed, "We went from ten to five!"

"Yeah..." Dan said slowly, as if talking to a child, "Luck..."

Wally scowled at his opponent, he didn't really like this Dan guy very much, he had to wonder why he was even here.

A few minutes later and the situation changed completely, Hoagie and Wally just sunk their last cup and their opponents had redemption, with only one cup to hit.

"Dan..." His partner said, "I don't think we're gonna win..." Missing his shot.

Dan looked at the cup, waited a minute, then shot, but ultimately missed.

Wally and Hoagie cheered and embraced each other.

"I love you, man!" Wally cheered.

"No! I love YOU, man!" Hoagie sang in return.

"In your faces!" Wally laughed, pointing at Dan.

"Whatever, I needed a break anyway..." the boy hissed. Then he looked at Kuki, "Wanna go do something more fun?"

"Sure!" The girl squealed, walking away with Dan.

Wally simply glared and then looked at Hoagie, scowling.

"Looks like I'm gonna win the bet, eh?" Hoagie laughed.

"Gee thanks... friend..." Wally hissed.

"Aw Wally, come on, I know you want this for more than just the bet, but face it, she's not a slut, you don't have to much to worry about."

"I guess you're right... I mean I guess she wouldn't just do stuff with a guy she just met..."

"Yeah! Now we'll worry about this afterwards. Let's just play another game, we earned it!"

"Okay! We did earn it, didn't we?" Wally said confidently as the two high-fived.


	2. Wally's Shaving Story

A/N: Some revisions were done to the second chapter, I proof read it at night and missed a lot of things that made the story seem choppy and just overall less efficient. The changes shouldn't be too major, and should help with the overall enjoyment of the story. Don't worry, chapter three is coming soon.

Abby coolly opened a beer and walked over to Kuki and Dan who were just sharing a chair, talking to one another. She was kind of hoping that Kuki wasn't going to go for the random hook up tonight, but then again, she told her it was her decision. But that didn't stop her from giving a look to the asian girl and shaking her head.

Kuki frowned, then turned to Dan, "Excuse me a second will you?" the boy didn't look too happy, but didn't argue with Kuki. She got up and walked over to Abby and crossed her arms, "Now... What exactly is the matter?"

"What's the matter? Nothing is really the matter..." Abby mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "I'm just thinking that the guy you're with is a little sketchy looking. I mean I've never seen him before and I can identify most people here... He looks like a party crasher, and those types of ass holes are only looking for ass." Abby stated.

"Why do you care? It's not your business!" Kuki hissed under her breath, trying not to cause a scene.

"I don't care about what you end up doing... But Abby don't want you letting alcohol lead you to getting with the creeper over here. I mean... you know he's just waiting to try something funny." She tried not to make eye contact with Dan, despite him staring at them.

"I'm glad you're concerned, but stop! I'm not that drunk!" cried Kuki, "Don't try to be my mom, I'm completely capable of making my own decisions."

"Fine!" Abby growled, "Just don't come crying to me if he just whips it out like it's no big deal!" She threw up her arms.

"A-a-are you drunk Abby?" Kuki chuckled a little, not being able to take 'whip it out' seriously.

Abby swayed a little, "No... Not at all. Imma tank. Abby's just feelin' it a little..."

Kuki smiled, and sighed. "Okayyyyyy... Well regardless, don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine. Go enjoy yourself, Abby."

She frowned, "Fine, fine, just promise Abby you're gonna come find her if things go wrong. Boys can be garbage if you don't know 'em."

"I will..." Kuki said, hugging her friend, "Now go on!"

* * *

The girl approached her two friends at the pong table. "Alright, Abby did what you wanted." The girl said to Wally, "Now gimme my celeb shot!"

"What'd she say?" He asked nervously, not noticing his opponent just bounced a ball into one of his cups.

"She's doin' what she wants, she said she'd be sure she didn't get taken advantage of. I think we can trust her... Now give it, Romeo!" She grabbed the ball from the Australian's hand.

"Fine! Yeesh! So pushy!" Wally whined, crossing his arms. Obviously he was going to have to take matters into his own hand.

Abby took the shot and made it. "That's what Abby's talkin' about!"

Wally started thinking, which hurt his head a little. He then looked at Abby, then Kuki, then Hoagie, then Kuki, then the table, then Kuki...

The boy made his mind, "You know what? I have to take a piss, I'm out for now." He said firmly.

"Bitchhhhhh!" Hoagie booed, showing how hurt he was by sticking out his tongue and giving Wally a thumbs down. "Whatever, it's like I always say, if you can't stand the pain, then go and drain!"

"Uh... Sure, Hoagie... I'll be sure to remember that one..." Wally managed, awkwardly. He then we began walking towards Kuki and Dan, starting to feel the alcohol kicking in even more, causing him to stumble a bit on himself.

His friends ignored his departure and continued to play. "Awwwww yeah!" Hoagie cheered as he sunk another shot. He put his arm around Abby's waist and slowly moved it downward...

"Ohhhhh no you don't!" Abby laughed, grabbing his wrist and relocating it back to her waist, "Keep it above the belt, lover boy."

"It was worth a try..." He tried to retaliate, but ultimately groaned in disappointment.

* * *

After finally making it over despite countless trips and bumps into others, Wally approached Kuki and Dan. He then overheard the girl's voice. "I like how your face is so clean and smooth, Dan!" She cooed, much to the satisfaction of Dan and the frustration of Wally.

"Yeah... Well you know, I like to stay on top of myself. No big." he tried to pass off coolly.

"It's nice, I like how you don't just grow the gross scruff on your face like some guys do!" She said, stroking Dan's face.

Wally slowly grabbed a hold of his own chin, feeling the scruff on it. He frowned, and thought to himself. _No wonder she doesn't wanna get with me! She doesn't like my chin hair... But what can I do..._

Then one of his 'brilliant' ideas popped into his head, and the australian quickly hobbled over to the bathroom as fast as he could. He turned on the lights and slammed the door shut, then he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how much scruff he actually had...

He nervously picked up a razor from the cabinet and smothered his face with shaving cream. He shakily held the razor in his hand and drew it closer to his face "For Kuki..." He whispered to himself, trying to gather his courage. He was afraid to try to do this intoxicated, but he really wanted to impress his asian friend.

Just when he was about to start he heard the bathroom door slam open.

"Oh hey... Sorry I didn't know someone was- Wait a second... What the fuck are you doing?" A guy shouted, standing at the door.

He nearly cut his lip open in surprise, needless to say, he was pissed. "What does it look like I'm doing, fuck face?" He shouted back.

"It looks like you're going to shave! How drunk are you, moron?"

"Drunk enough to cut you with this if you don't get the fuck out!" Wally spat, waving the razor at the stranger.

The stranger took a step back in shock. "Jesus Christ man! Chill the fuck out! I'll use another bathroom!"

"Good! You're banned from this one, shit head!" Wally called back to the stranger as he walked away.

He returned to the mirror, somehow satisfied about the outcome of the exchange, and slowly started trying to scrape the shaving cream of his face. He started groaning in pain and he saw blood flowing down the shaving cream. He started freaking out and grabbed a towel and pressed it to his face. He held it for a few minutes and removed it, only to reveal a huge gash in his face.

"Holy shit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He cursed, trying to wash his face and stop the bleeding. It took a while but he got the bleeding to stop momentarily, but he still had a noticeable wound on his face. _"Shit! How am I gonna explain this?"_ He noticed how much facial hair he still had. _"And how the fuck am I gonna get this off now?" _He looked over in the cabinet for band aids, and found an electric razor...

"DAMN IT ALL!" He shouted, throwing the razor that cut his face across the room. Wally angrily finished the job he started, without the gaping wound this time... He made sure that all the hair was gone, and stumbled out of the bathroom.

People were giving him weird looks and he knew they were whispering about him. But he didn't care, he had his goal set and he wasn't going to let anything interrupt that. Except for a certain bald friend of his...

"Wally!" He heard Nigel call from behind him. "What happened to you, pal? Did you get into a fight?"

"Nah, I tried to shave..." He said shamefully.

"Tried to... shave? Now why the hell would you do something like that?" Nigel asked his friend.

"I don't know..." Wally said, starting to tear up.

"Come now, don't get upset! Talk to me, we aren't best friends for nothing!" He put his arm around Wally.

"Best friends?... Really?" Wally asked, giving Nigel a happy gaze.

"Yes, Wally, now talk to me." Nigel sighed impatiently, he had other things to attend to, but his friend obviously took priority.

"Okay... Well I wanted to impress someone who doesn't like facial hair... It's no one you know!" He tried to recover, and even though Nigel saw right past his lie, he didn't interrupt. "Anway... I wanted to shave so I didn't look like a loser to her... And I shaved. And I cut myself. And now I'm bleeding. And..."

Nigel cut him off, "Don't worry buddy! I think you're overreacting. Just calm down and we can-"

"Calm down?" Wally shouted, starting to sound drunker and drunker from all his illegal alcohol. "How wud yeh feel if the girl you loved was with some loser guy?" He slurred angrily, he was starting to cry slightly.

"Wally, Wally, let's calm down here. Don't let beer tears get the best of you! I think you're overreacting here-"

"No!" The blond shouted, "I'm going to challenge him to a duel! The winner gets to take Kuki to the ball!" He started tripping over himself, "Every pretty girl deserves to go to a ball!"

Nigel ignored the fact he just blurted out Kuki's name and continued, "Now Wally... Let's not do anything rash!"

"I'm not going to do anything rash!" Wally said calmly, then his voice filled with rage. "I'm just gonna punch his fuckin' face in!" Wally slammed his fists together, shoved his bald friend out of the way and stormed towards his crush and the guy who was taking her away from him.

Desperate for to stop his friend from making a foolish decision, he called out, "Wally!" The australian stopped but didn't turn around. "What would you do..." Nigel started, attempting to sing meekly. Wally turned around, giving a questionable look to his friend. "... If I sang out of tune?" the brit continued

Wally grinned and sang back, "Would you stand up and walk out on meeeeeeee?"

"Lend me your ears... and I'll sing you a song..." Nigel smirked at his friend.

"...And I'll try not to sing out of keyyyyyyyy!"

Wally ran back to Nigel and the two sang together,

"I get BY with a little help from my FRIENDS!"

They continued to sing the rest of 'With a Little Help from My Friends', receiving looks from some at first. But then others actually joined in their duet and soon the whole room, though not knowing why, was singing along.

When they finished everyone cheered and Nigel laughed goofily and took a breathe looked at Wally, "So... How ya feeling champ?" he said happily.

"I feel..." Wally started, looking refreshed, "Like having a sing off with the bastard now!" The blond laughed maniacally and started scanning the room for the couple.

Nigel stuttered, "N-no! That's not what I meant to happen!"

"Too late! My mind is set!" The blond laughed, and as soon as he spotted them, he stormed over to Kuki and Dan.

He came up from behind the two and shouted, "Hey! I'm here to challenge you to a duel!" He pointed at Dan.

"You again? How'd pong go?" Dan replied nonchalantly.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for your sweet talk, baby cakes!" Wally started. He looked at Kuki, "This one's called 'Run for Your Life'!" He took a deep breath, "I'd rather see ya dead little girl than to see you with another man! You better hide your-" He started, but was interrupted by Dan shoving him.

"Don't give me any of this Beatles crap, loser. You're drunk, just go somewhere were you're not gonna cause trouble."

"Oh you did not just put the Beatles and crap into one sentence!" Wally shouted, "Don't make me bring out Maxwell's Silver Hammer!" He threw up his fists, "Have at ye, cad!"

"Wally!" Kuki shouted in disgust, "Stop it right now! You're acting like a child." She folded her arms and huffed at him.

Wally looked hurt as he stared at her and frowned, "B-But... I just want a moment with you. I need to talk to you!" He said, slurring. "I thought I'd have a sing off with him and earn the right!"

"What?" Kuki demanded, frustrated and confused, "Whatever... What do you wanna say?"

He didn't answer, instead he looked at Dan awkwardly, "I can't... He's here..."

Kuki grunted, "Fine, Dan can you go over there for a minute? My friend is being a baby." She asked. The boy didn't look too happy, but he ultimately obeyed. But not before giving Wally a death glare.

The girl looked at Wally again, "So what do you want exact- Woah! What happened to your face?" She demanded, noticing the wound.

"Nothing..." The blond mumbled.

"Wallyyyyy. What did you do?" The girl asked again, hands on hips.

"I was just shaving..." He answered, embarrassed.

"Why would you do something like that?" She asked, giving him a questionable look.

"I-I..." Wally stuttered, then he gathered his courage. "I heard you say to Dan you didn't like scruff... So I tried to get rid of mine."

"What?" She demanded. "First of all, when did you hear that?"

"Never!" Wally said quickly, before she could even finish the question.

"Okay... Well second of all, why would you do it anyway?

"I jus' wanted you to notice me..." Wally said truthfully and drunkenly.

"Wally, you're such an idiot!" Kuki laughed, wiping some blood that was dripping down his face. "You don't have to do something stupid like this to get my attention."

"I don't?..." Wally slurred.

"Of course not, silly! You're a great friend, of course I'm going to notice you!" She laughed, patting her drunk friend on the shoulder.

"Oh..." Wally said, disappointed. "Yeah! Totally, you're my good friend too, I'm glad I could talk to you."

But he gave off an aura that the girl sensed coming from her friend. "Is something up?" Kuki asked, concerned for Wally's sadness.

"N-nothing is wrong..." He managed, trying not to show his disappointment "I just don't like Dan very much is all... And I miss hanging out with you... I guess I'm a little jealous he gets to see you more than I do tonight." He was blushing and looking the other way, "Like I said, I don't like him very much..."

Kuki was shocked, she always thought that something was there between her and Wally but it never seemed to go anywhere, so she grew to accept it wasn't likely to happen, which is why this seemed to be out of character for Wally.

"Why not?" She asked, trying to contain a slight smile.

"I just don't think he's good enough for you..." Wally whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Kuki blushed, "What are you saying, Wally?" She wasn't expecting him to be this bold, she guessed the alcohol gave him the nerve to be saying what he was saying. Regardless of why he suddenly got the nerve, she couldn't be happier, it was finally happening and she couldn't believe it.

Wally played around with his words, then managed. "I'm saying that I think you should-" But he was cut off by Dan.

"Come on now, Karen." The kid grunted, motioning to Kuki, "I'm getting bored."

"It's Kuki!" Wally shouted, defensively. "And the Beatles are NOT crappy!" he randomly threw in on top of that.

Dan ignored the boy, blushing he stumbled for words. "S-sorry," He apologized to the girl, "I'm just feeling it a little... Let's go shall we?"

Kuki gave Dan a conflicted look, "I think I'm gonna actually hang out with Wall- Eeeh!" She squealed as Dan pulled her up from her seat.

Then he looked at Wally, "It was nice seeing you again, keep out of trouble, moron." The blond couldn't help but notice the sad look his friend was giving him as she was dragged away by the jerk.

Wally scowled at him, and tried to follow, but immediately tripped and lost track of the pair.

* * *

Wally made his way onto the dance floor, feeling dejected still. He had put away 4 more beers and 2 shots since his talk with Kuki. He sulked around the dance floor, but then his eyebrows perked up when he saw her standing there. As tempted as he was to sing the more than fitting Beatles song, he refrained, as it proved hurtful last time. Nonetheless he saw her standing alone without Dan! He got so excited, he walked over to her, she was turned the other way so she didn't notice him coming up behind her.

Wally awkwardly pushed through the crowd to get to her, and he rapped his arms around her waste and whispered in her ear, "I've been waiting for you to be alone..." He said in a somewhat creepy voice.

She didn't answer him, or even turn around, she merely started grinding with him.

"Oh I get it... being shy are we?" Wally laughed, still happy he had this moment with her.

She continued to ignore him.

"I'm so happy you're here." Wally said cheerfully in her ear. He swallowed his fear and closed his eyes tight and turned Kuki around and aimlessly pressed his face into hers. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't enjoy the kiss like he thought he would have... He was disappointed by this and then all of a sudden he heard his name.

"Wally?" A voice that he could only describe as Kuki's shouted.

"Kuki?" Wally said, turning around, and saw the girl he thought he was kissing... But then who was he?... He turned around again and saw another girl standing with him. "And then who the fuck are you?" He demanded, pushing the girl back a little.

"Ah... I-I'm Tiffany..." the girl said nervously as if Wally just hit her.

"Why the fuck are you wearing Kuki's sweatshirt? And why do you have long black hair?" He demanded noticing the resemblances she shared with Kuki.

"I spilled on myself... A-and I thought it was okay to borrow this from her room... A-and I don't know why, I think its from my mom's side of the family... I'm sorry!" She said meekly, looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh FUCK!" Wally shouted, grabbing his head. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Kuki was looking for him? He tried to form sentences, but found himself failing.

Tiffany looked at him, seeming kind of hurt he was getting like this. "You know I'm right here..." She tried to interject, but the other two paid her no mind.

"Where'd Dan go?" Wally stumbled on his words.

Kuki had tears streaming down her cheeks, "I told him to get lost so I could get away from him, I wanted to find you... because I thought you were trying to say something before... I guess you just wanted ass I suppose?" She went from sad to angered very quickly.

"No!" Wally replied, feeling like he was going to explode with frustration. "This isn't fair! I didn't know! I thought this girl was you!" He pointed at Tiffany.

"Am I not tall enough or are you blind?..." Said the girl, tearing up.

"You thought she looked like me?" Kuki laughed angrily, "Just how drunk are you?"

"You know what?" Tiffany said, starting to cry, "I have better things to do than to listen to this!" She stormed off.

As if not even noticing the other girl, Wally continued. "Kuki... You gotta believe me! I didn't know!" he begged, trying to grab his friend's arm, but she resisted.

"Just back off, creep!" Kuki cried. "Don't even talk to me!"

She began walking off, but Wally chased her, "Wait Kuki, please just give me a second!" He cried.

She was still hurt and confused, but she acknowledged him anyway. "Okay fine... One second." She said, turning around reluctantly.

"I- I- I-" He started, but then he felt dizzy. "I... I don' feel so good..." He grabbed his stomach. The australian tried to speak but when he opened his mouth he ended up bent over and then he threw up all over the floor, much to Kuki's displeasure.

"You're disgusting, Wally Beatles! Just stay the fuck away from me!" She shrieked, storming off. Wally tried to stop her again, shouting something that was complete gibberish, and his night abruptly went black and ended...


	3. Abby Plays Detective

"Don't worry! It was a good game, Abby!" Hoagie laughed, clearly intoxicated.

"We got skunked, idiot. The only reason we aren't doin' a naked mile is because we got house power..." Abby hissed, ashamed of the horrible loss. Then Hoagie suddenly tripped and hit the floor with a thud. Abby saw their australian friend passed out on the floor, and Hoagie's eyes bulged when he saw the same.

"Wally!" Hoagie shrieked, crawling on his knees near his friend and threw his hands in the air "Nooooooo! Why do the good die youngggggg?" He threw himself over the australian.

Abby shook her head, "He's not dead, moron, he just had a little too much." She wanted to know why the blond was passed out on the floor, but then she looked over to see Kuki running off, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Hoagie blinked slowly a couple times, "Oh... Well..." He looked down at his friend, who was drooling and bleeding. "Wanna go back to the pong table?" he asked, despite the lack of response from the boy.

Abby looked at Wally passed out, then again at Kuki making her way away from the party. "Hmmmm... Abby's gonna bet these two had a run in..." She mumbled angrily, "And she's gonna find out just what exactly happened..."

Hoagie's ears perked up, "Can we make this a game? I lurve games!" He said, voice dripping with intoxication. He picked up Wally's semiconscious body, "It's game time dude! Cheer up!"

"Gahby dob teb koo-b dime zorree." Wally was mumbling incoherently, drooling a disgusting waterfall of saliva onto his friend's shoulder.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, buddy!" Hoagie laughed, squeezing his the blonds cheeks playfully.

Abby ripped Wally out of Hoagie's arms, "Come on, idiot, just take a breather here and tell me what happened." She gave him a slap for good measure, and because she couldn't pass up an opportunity to hit him... she always wanted to.

"Doon eht eem ed ursh dye faysh." Wally whined, still completely indecipherable.

"Alright kid, just talk to me and talk now." Abby hissed at him, slapping him once more.

"Ahh, stob da slabbing." Wally said, sounding a bit less confused. "Whadda ya wan'"

Abby stopped shaking him, "Did you have anything to do with Kuki crying?"

Wally's eye's, initially squinting, shot wide open. "Oh sheed! Wur ded zeh goh?" He looked around, "wurs dad impozda? Imma yeh ah err vore bee hee sohmbooby elsh!"

Abby wasn't really able to put the sentences together, so she simply dragged Wally over to the nearest couch, and dropped him on it. She was afraid to leave him alone so she turned to Hoagie, "Just sit here and watch him for me will you? He's not being any help, I'm gonna go find Kuki..."

Hoagie saluted, "Aye aye, captain!" He plopped himself on top of Wally on the couch, "Whatcha wanna talk about? Life? Puppies? Cake? I love all of them! You know, one day recently I was looking in the toilet and I was like 'woah baby, that's-'" Abby didn't stick around to hear the rest of what Hoagie had to say.

She walked to Kuki's room first, hoping she'd be there, but instead as she approached the door, Tiffany sprinted out and slammed into the dark skinned girl. The two hit the floor with a thud. Abby got up immediately and gave the girl a look.

"Oh sorry... I was just returning something..." Said the girl awkwardly, trying to help herself back up with Abby's help.

Abby gave the girl a questionable look, "Oh yeah? What could you be returning to someone's room?" She began tapping her foot impatiently.

"A sweatshirt..." Tiffany managed, embarrassed.

"Her sweatshirt?" Abby repeated, "Why would you be borrowing that?"

Tiffany sighed, "Long story, but here's the abridged version: I spilt on myself and I borrowed the sweatshirt, thinking what harm could it do?" She stomped her foot really hard on the ground, "Well it seems it could do a lot of harm! I started making out with this cute blond guy. He just came up on me and acted like he knew me, he was like whispering stuff in my ear... Then this girl- Kuki I think- just barged in and made the guy start freaking out."

Abby's jaw mentally dropped. This was undeniably Wally who was making out with her. "So what you're saying is he just started making out with you?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yup. But like I said, I think he thought he knew me, because he just kind of went for it as if I should have expected it... And as soon as this other girl walks in, he's all insulting, they were both really mean!" She started huffing.

"And... You're positive you thought that he was genuinely surprised when he found out it was you?" The red hat wearing girl asked skeptically.

Tiffany gave the girl a weird look, "I don't see what it matters... But I mean, I've seen guys try to fake this sort of thing before... But holy shit, this kid took it to a whole other level! It was so desperate that it was believable." She frowned, "I mean I don't know these people, but you would think they were dating or something, the way they got."

Abby laughed to herself, "Oh girl, you have no idea..."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, hehe. Don't you worry about it. Thanks, uh... What was your name again?"

The girl extended her hand, and Abby shook it, "Tiffany... Nice to meet ya. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get out of this place before I get more screwed over in one night... Maybe I'll come back for the second party tomorrow, but I wouldn't count on it. See ya..." She slung her purse over her shoulder and walked off, frustrated.

Abby just looked as she walked away... _So now I know why Kuki was crying... But Abby gets the feeling that there's more to it than that... _

* * *

Hoagie stroked Wally's hair as the australian lay passed out on the couch. "Now just remember, Wallabee, we're not angry... We're just disappointed in you."

The blond snored loudly,

"Now, now. Don't fret, you can have dessert again next week, but we need to put our foot down."

Then Wally seemed to mumbled something incomprehensible in response.

"You don't say!" Hoagie laughed, patting Wally "Say no more, my friend! I too have a fooled with thoughts of committing a felony... We've all been there, kid."

There were more snores and groans.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not go pointing fingers, it was dark and I thought she weighed less than me... How was I supposed to know? Besides! This was last year!"

Wally swatted his hand in Hoagie's general direction...

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The boy shouted, "After everything I've done for you? I put my blood, sweat and tears into every meal I make for you, and this is the thanks I get?" He shoved Wally off the couch, and the boy hit the ground with a thud, waking him up,

"Whadafuh?" The blond mumbled.

Hoagie looked at him and started laughing, "Bwahahaha you should see your face you're all like 'durrrrrrrrr' hahahaha!"

Wally scowled at his friend, and tried to take a swing at him but completely missed. If Hoagie wasn't so close to blacking out he would have realized that his friend already had. "Nice shot lame-o!" The brown haired boy laughed.

Wally stumbled around and ultimately ended up grounded again, mumbling some more incoherent phrases.

Hoagie looked around and saw Nigel scampering around, looking very stressed out. "Nigeyyyyyy!" Hoagie cheered, laughing.

Nigel did a double take and looked at his highly intoxicated friends sloppily on the ground. "Guys? What have you been doing?"

"Nonono!" Hoagie stopped him, demanding, "What are you doing not having fun?"

"The house is a fucking mess! If you and your monkey sidekick over here-" He nodded to Wally, who was on his back, clapping his feet together. "- cared to notice, there's beer on the floor, vodka on the tables, vomit on the walls, and semen on the couch!"

"Sea men!" Hoagie shouted childishly "Argh! It be I, Captain Hoagie P. Gilligan! And this be my first mate Wally!"

The blond babbled foolishly and started banging his head on the ground.

Nigel shook his head, in frustration. "You two should go to sleep, at least this way you won't cause anymore trouble!"

Wally started drooling again, and rolled onto his stomach. "I doon veel ferry goo'..." He started hiccuping uncontrollably.

"Shit!" Nigel shrieked, grabbing his head, "Alright! C'mon Wally, let's get you to a bathroom. Hoagie! You come too!"

"Aye aye vice captain Nigey!" The brown haired boy saluted again.

* * *

Abby looked around for any trace of Kuki, but only found chaos on all sides. "Damn... Why does Abby always have to clean up everyone's mess all the time?..." She shoved through the crowd and failed to find her friend anywhere. But then she saw Dan leaning up against a wall with another girl.

"Abby knew that guy was a filthy pile of crap..." She whispered to herself, "But maybe she should talk to him... Maybe he can tell me what happened..."

She walked over to the sketchy boy and his 'friend'. "Oh hey there, you!" Abby said cheerfully.

Dan gave her a questionable look, "I'm sorry... Do I know you?" He stuttered, trying to avoid conversation with her.

"Of course ya do!" Abby laughed, "Remember? You were talking to my friend before!"

"I-I don't recall..."

"Oh you don't? I'm pretty sure I saw you on the dance floor, slipping something into her drink."

The girl he was with gave a look of disgust, "Wait is she for real?" She demanded.

Abby looked her dead in the eye and said, "Do I look like a liar?"

Dan suddenly stopped being awkward and got defensive, "I did not! I don't even have any sort of date rape drugs!"

The girl looked questionably at Dan and Abby. Then down at her mixed drink, then at Abby. Then suddenly she threw the drink in Dan's face and walked off, "Creep!" She shouted.

Dan tried to stop her as she walked off, but failed. He turned angrily to Abby, "And just what was that little performance about?" he demanded.

"Alright, listen kid. Abby just saw one of her best friends crying, and there's a good chance that you were the cause of it!" Abby hissed, grabbing a hold of Dan's collar.

"Karen or whatever?" Dan stuttered fearfully, as Abby tightened her grip on his collar.

"Kuki?" The dark skinned girl demanded.

"Yeah! That!" He laughed awkwardly, trying to smile. "I didn't make her cry! I swear! She ditched me!"

Abby's eyebrows cocked, "Oh? Well then explain... Now..." she said firmly.

"There's really not much to say!" Dan promised, trying to stay calm, "That blond kid she's friends with came over and talked to her and next minute BAM! She's telling me she doesn't feel comfortable anymore and wants to spend time with her real friends. P-promise!"

Abby growled and looked at him, "You didn't say anything to her since?"

"N-no!" Dan mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

The girl slammed him against a wall, "I know you're full of bullshit, now tell Abby before she knocks one of your teeth out!"

Dan started hyperventilating, "I-I may have pointed out that the blond kid was making out with another girl."

Abby scowled, "Something tells me that you did more than just point out Wally and this Tiffany girl." She shook Dan, hitting his head on the wall. "Now speak!"

Dan groaned in pain, "What does it even matter to you?"

"Because!" Abby shouted, "Kuki is my best friend and I don't like seeing her hurt. And Wally is one of my best guy friends, and I don't want to go judging him prematurely for something that may not be his fault, especially when I know scum like you was involved! Now... Tell me what else you said to Kuki!" She threatened, putting a fist inches from his face.

"Fine! I may have also told Karen-"

"KUKI!"

"Gah! Yeah, yeah, Kuki... I may have told a little white lie and said to her that I saw blondy hanging around that other girl before, and only came back to Kuki after getting rejected." He started shaking a little, "That's honestly all I know, now can I go?"

Abby glared at the kid for a moment, then let go, pushing him a little bit. "Yeah, you can get your sorry ass out of this party, douche!"

Dan smirked, "No problem, I've had enough of you and your fucking weird ass friends! Enjoy this shitty ass party, bitch!" he started walking away, but then he heard Abby again.

"Oh, by the way..." She mumbled seemingly chuckling to herself.

"What now?" Dan demanded angrily.

"I'm sure Wally would have appreciated this..." She chuckled just loud enough for him to hear, then she punched him square in the nose, then knee'd him in the groin, sending him to the ground, knocking him out. "No one messes with my friends..." Abby hissed, spitting on his unconscious body.

She walked away from the kid she just knocked out, and then groaned, _Man! Now Abby has to try to explain all of this to Kuki... Wally's innocence may check out by his stupidity, but Kuki isn't gonna buy this... At least, not without girl talk... Bleh... I hate girl talk..._

_

* * *

_"Outta my way! Coming through!" Nigel shouted, trying to help Wally and Hoagie to the bathroom. They finally made it to an open one, after several failed attempts. "Alright guys, get in there!" Nigel pointed to the toilet.

"I don't wanna go in there!" Hoagie begged, "Anything but that! Please! Please!-"

"Pleez Pleez meeeeeeee woahhhhh yeahhhhhh! Lieeee ah pleez youuuuuuuuu" Wally tried to sing 'Please Please Me', still hiccuping uncontrollably.

Nigel pulled the blond to the toilet and shouted, "Go to it! Get it all out!"

Wally looked at the toilet, then Nigel. He shrugged and pulled his pants down, boxers and all, and started urinating into the toilet.

Nigel slapped his forehead, "No! Throw up!"

Wally gave a questionable look to his bald friend as if he didn't know what to do. He finished up pissing and started trying to put his pants back on.

"What is it that makes you nauseous again?" The bald boy wondered, snapping his fingers trying to recall. "Oh yeah! Chinese food!" Nigel shouted. To this, Wally's cheeks bulged, and then he dropped to his knees and started vomiting violently into the toilet.

Hoagie waddled over, "Hey guys! What's going on-" Then he saw and heard Wally getting sick and promptly puked, getting on Nigel's shirt.

"Damn it! What the fuck Hoagie?" Nigel shouted. He started wondering how he was going to get this off of himself, then his phone started ringing. He sighed, and opened it immediately.

"What?" He shouted into his cellphone.

"Nigey?" He heard a familiar voice shout. "Where areeeeee youuuuu?"

"Gah! I mean... Hiiiiii Lizzie... I'm just, you know, taking care of some things."

"Oh really?" Said the girl angrily, "Well word has it you're having a party. And I wasn't invited?"

Nigel felt like he just got sentenced to death. "Oh my... I-I'm very sorry Lizzie, you know how things happen. I was getting preoccupied with everything... It must have just slipped my mind and-"

"Save it! I'm going to hold this over your head until you make it up to me!"

"But we're not even going out anymore!"

"Well..." Lizzie said seductively, "I'd forgive you if you changed that..."

Nigel blushed, "NO! Never! This isn't happening, Lizzie! Now, we're doing another party again tomorrow night. Consider yourself invited. Alright? Bye."

"Thanks Nige-" But Nigel hung up the phone angrily.

The bald boy rubbed his temple angrily, then his phone started ringing again. He answered angrily, " WHAT? What do you want?" He shouted.

"Nigel?..." He heard his mother's voice...

"Oh my... Um hiiiiii mommmmm... How was your flight?" He tried to recover.

"It was spectacular!" Mrs. Uno said as if she didn't hear her son's outburst. "It's quite lovely here! Such a beautiful day!"

Nigel scowled, "Mother have you forgot about the time zones? It's late here, I have to go to bed!" He tried to rush her off the phone.

"Ah yes! Silly me! Just checking on my little prince, making sure you're not doing anything wrong!"

"No mom!"

"Alright well-"

"Bye mom!"

"Love y-" But he hung up on her before she could finish.

"Parents eh?" Nigel sighed to his two drunk friends, who merely groaned in agony, clenching their stomaches.

Hoagie frowned and said to his bald friend, "I think we're gonna head to bed now..."

Nigel sighed in relief, "Alright good, let's go you two..." He helped the two up from the floor and started walking them out.

The three made their way to Nigel's room so he could retrieve a new shirt. Nigel went to his closet and pulled out a new shirt, quickly replacing the old one with the vomit on it and throwing it to the floor. He then looked over to his bed and saw Wally and Hoagie passed out, lying back to back on it. He noticed Hoagie was cuddling with a bottle of vodka.

The british ex leader walked over to his friends and grabbed the alcohol from his brown haired friend. "I guess at this point there's not really much I can do... I'll just clean up in the morning..." He looked at the vodka and shrugged, "Might as well feel a buzz for the first time... Bottoms up!" He pinched his nose and started trying to chug it. He foolishly chugged about 4 shots worth and started gasping heavily. "I don't know how you two do it..." he laughed, looking at his two best friends cuddling on his bed. He simply laid down next to them and shut his eyes, and ignored what the morning was going to hold in store for him...

* * *

A/N: There you have it, another chapter down. The first three chapters were written into one document and then I separated them and edited them individually for the actual fanfiction. With that said, I know where I'm going with this story, but it isn't all written out like the first three chapters. I would like to say I'd be updating future chapters at a 2/3 day pace, but I can't promise it because now I have to write AND edit, instead of just edit. Just a heads up for those of you who actually like this so far. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

PS I'm hoping to have more Nigel in the future for those of you who want more of him, I feel like I haven't been doing him justice until the second half of this chapter.


	4. Girl Talk And Nigel's a Pervert

A/N: Alright, well this chapter was pretty straightforward, and I had a lot of free time to finish, so I managed this one within my estimated time limit of 2 days. Who knows? Maybe I'll get the other ones out soon too? If I can find as much time as I did for this chapter, I may be done with this fiction sooner than I thought!

* * *

Abby moved through the party, which seemed to be clearing out for the night. The girl was thankful that the house wasn't going to be full of strangers until part two of the house party. She cradled her fist, Dan had a pretty hard face, and her hand sort of hurt from it.

"Man, you two better make up after all this work I'm doin'..." She hissed to herself. She looked around for Kuki in the party, not knowing where the girl could have gone off to. She looked high and low, figuring that it would be easier after people left, but she was sadly mistaken.

* * *

Nigel opened his eyes about an hour after falling asleep. He sat up a little and started freaking out, he couldn't feel his feet. He decided not to scream because Wally and Hoagie were sound asleep next to him. Nigel felt very lightheaded and looked at his fingers. "A-am I buzzed?" said the brit, confounded. He tried to get off the bed, but tripped and fell quickly. He looked around to make sure his friends didn't wake up.

"Guys?" Nigel laughed goofily. "I'm gonna take a walk!" he jumped up and marched out of his room, not noticing the now completely empty bottle of vodka lying where he once slept...

Hyped up on more alcohol than he thought he consumed, Nigel walked with a spring in his step, saying 'hello' and 'how ya doin' to everyone he passed. On his journey leading no where in particular, he even passed by Dan's unconscious body, and he bent down to his level. "Taking a little snooze eh? A little shut eye never hurt no one!" Nigel laughed, patting the body on the back.

The brit bounced from room to room in the treehouse until he came across Wally's room. He heard a lot of loud noises coming from the wrestling themed room, and what seemed to be a girls voice. Intrigued, Nigel stepped through the doorway and climbed up to the main platform, only to find Kuki throwing Wally's various belongings everywhere.

"Take this! You stupid boxing gloves! And you stupid sneakers and you stupid pillow! And you stupid-" She stopped as she picked up a small picture frame with a picture of herself in it. The girl looked at it sentimentally and started crying to herself, then she swallowed her tears and shouted, "You fucking teasing son of a bitch!" She chucked the picture off the wrestling ring.

Nigel didn't know if he wanted to bug her... But the vodka he consumed in his sleep convinced him otherwise. He approached Kuki and exclaimed, "What's going on, Kuki? This isn't your room!"

Kuki blushed, dropping the pair of shorts she was attempting to tear apart. "Oh... Hi Nigel... What are you doing here?"

Nigel pondered and then looked at her with a spacey look, "I... Don't know... But better yet, what are YOU doing here?"

The asian girl just frowned and turned the other way, "I'm not doing anything!"

The brit gave her a questionable look, "That's not what it looks like!" He said goofily.

Kuki sighed, "Fine! I was just getting back at Wally for something he did to me..." She whispered.

"What'd he do?" Nigel pursued his questioning further.

"Nothing!" She cried back, but her friend only raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips and gave her an unsatisfied look. "F-fine... But you can't tell him about any of this..."

"You have my word!" Nigel grinned, crossing his heart.

"Alright... Well I saw Wally making out with this girl out there..." She paused, waiting for a response.

The boy gave her a look and said, "And you wanted to get back at him? No fear, Nigel's here!"

Kuki blushed and awkwardly stuttered, "N-n-no, that's not what I meant at all..." She laughed awkwardly

But then Abby's voice came from down by the door, "There you are, girl, Abby knew she'd find you here!" She looked up to the platform Kuki was on and made her way over. "And no, Nigel, she's not trying to get back, she's just upset because he made a stupid mistake in all his drunken stupor."

Nigel fell on his ass and scratched his head. "Oh! I think I... Wait, no... I still don't get it."

Abby sighed and ignored him, "But Abby's here to tell Kuki that she needs to hear another side of this story..."

Kuki crossed her arms and looked the other way, "I don't care what the other side of the story is! I don't want anything to do with that austrailian ass hole!"

Nigel crossed his arms and shouted, "How dare you! He's a nice lady!"

Abby and Kuki ignored his stupidity and started arguing about whether the asian girl should listen to what her friend had to say, while Nigel looked back and forth as if it were a tennis match.

"Just listen to Abby!"

"No! Wally's a douche!"

"He's an idiot, but he's not a douche!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Just shut up, Abby!" Kuki exlaimed, trying to walk away, but the french girl grabbed her arm and pulled her back into place.

"No!" The girl shouted, "You listen to Abby! I just spent all night trying to figure out what was wrong wit' you and how Abby can help, and you're gonna hear her out!"

Kuki gave a grunt and sighed, crossing her arms and pouting. "No one asked you to get involved..."

Abby scowled at her best friend and growled, "Sorry Abby wanted to help her friend out! She thought she was doin' you a FAVOR!"

The asian girl glared back at her, "Thanks but no thanks! I can take care of myself!"

Nigel suddenly shouted on the top of his lungs "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The two girls stopped arguing and looked at their bald guy friend and then looked at one another questionably.

"You two are ridiculous!" He spat, "You're best friends and you're acting like children!" He pointed to Kuki, "You! You're being a baby! Your friend is trying to HELP you and you're being a bitch!" Kuki looked a little taken back by this side of Nigel.

"And you!" He turned to Abby, "You need to let Kuki be her own person, stop worrying about her like she's your daughter, it's insufferable! She's YOUR age!"

The two stared at one another for a moment and seemed to be thinking about what Nigel had just said. After a moment of reflection, Abby looked at Kuki apologetically, "You know... Baldy's right... We need to stop acting like this and just be mature teens like we really are."

Kuki smiled back at her friend, "Yeah... I'm sorry girl, I am being a bitch!" She apologized.

"I know." Abby laughed under her breath so Kuki could hardly hear as she brought the girl in for a hug.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

Nigel smiled, "That's right, hug it out, guys!" He said as the two girls embraced and apologized some more, then Nigel added, "N-now maybe an 'I'm sorry' kiss would be in order."

The two girls glared daggers at him.

"I-it was worth a shot!... Hehe... Uh... Continue!" He laughed awkwardly.

Kuki ignored his perversion and looked at Abby, "Alright, despite the fact you just called me a bitch-" Abby blushed and laughed nervously, "I forgive you... So would you like to hear about this little accident Wally and I had?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Girl, I've heard enough about it for one night, just let me get things straight before I give you the scoop. You walk in on Wally making out with this other girl after Dan told you Wally was going for her all night?"

Kuki nodded in surprise, "Yeah... How'd you already-"

"Never mind that." Abby interrupted. "Then I may as well tell you that you don't know all the sides of the story. There's yours... The one where Wally seems like the dick to you." She raised on finger, then she raised another one, "Then there's this Tiffany girl's story, where Wally is the ass hole to her," She raised on more finger "And that scumbag Dan's where Wally's not the bad guy for once."

Kuki sighed, still not believing anything she said was going to console her. "Alright, let's hear what you've gotten from this little adventure you keep talking about..."

Abby took a deep breath, "Alright, so Abby is walking around and she tries looking in your room, and this Tiffany chick bumps into her. She said something about your sweatshirt."

"Yeah..." Kuki said, "I remember she was wearing it... What a bitch!"

"Abby knows! Seriously! Where does she get off-" The girl started getting side tracked.

"Eh hemmmmm..." An impatient Nigel coughed, trying to get Abby's attention back.

"Whoops... Sorry..." The dark skinned girl apologized. "Anyways, so Abby is talking to her and Tiffany says that she didn't get a look at Wally until after they made out... But before they did, she said he came up from behind her and he was talking to her like he knew who she was, but she swore she'd never seen him before this little run in." Abby fixed her hat a little before continuing, "However, Abby also talked to Dan, who admitted to telling you that Wally and Tiffany were together before the make out happened."

Kuki took a moment to take this all in, Nigel also tried but his head was filled with happy thoughts of small animals and flowers. "But..." Kuki started, "Who's to say that you can believe Tiffany over Dan? I know he was a jerk, but you don't know if Tiffany had any reason to lie too..."

Abby laughed, "Well when you put a fist to a scumbag's mouth, the truth usually come out of it." Abby winked, laughing.

Kuki couldn't help but smile at her friend's comment, but she was still uneasy. "Yeah... But one more thing is still bothering me..." She said, depressed.

"What else could Abby possibly tell you to prove that Wally was just doing something stupid when he was drunk? I believe that he honestly just made a stupid mistake." Abby pleaded, feeling sick that all her work was still not enough to end this feud.

The girl looked at her friend, "I mean, it's comforting knowing that YOU think he didn't do it on purpose... But I've heard Tiffany and Dan's sides, but I still haven't heard the one that matters most... Wally's..."

Abby frowned, there was no way Wally would be in condition to talk right now...

"Maybe I can help you there!" Nigel laughed, standing up heroically.

The dark skinned girl shook her head, "Oh please Nigel, you somehow got drunk, I don't think you know what you're talking about."

The brit scowled, "No! I got to talk to Wally before this stupid accident even happened! I know what was going on! Now listen to me!" he begged.

Kuki sighed and replied, "I don't think you really-"

Nigel growled and started jumping up and down like a little girl, "Listen to me! Listen to me! Listen to me!" He shrieked.

Abby slapped her forehead, "Nigel would you shut the fuck up and just chill out?"

The bald friend scowled and looked at Kuki, "I know that Wally didn't mean to hook up with that girl on the dance floor! Now just listen to me!"

The asian girl frowned, but gave in. "Alright, alright..." She sighed, "Just don't get mad if I cut you off."

Nigel growled, but ultimately continued, "Okay... So I was walking around, minding my own business. But then! Wally came around and he had a bigggggggg cut on his face from shaving!"

Kuki sighed, "I already knew that..."

"Abby was wondering what was going on there!"

Nigel put his hands up as if to silence his girl friends, "ANYWAY!... He told me that he did it to impress a girl..." He giggled and nudged Kuki childishly, but the girl only scowled back at him. "A-anyway, he told me that some guy was trying to take her from him. And then he told me he was going to challenge this guy to a duel for the lucky lady's hand in... Well he didn't quite say..."

Kuki gave the brit a look, "He said he was going to challenge Dan... to a duel? I mean he tried to sing or something but still, I'm sorry Nigel, but I'm not buying this."

He hissed back at his friend, "No! I haven't gotten to the best part yet! As he was walking away... We..."

"Yeah?" The girls asked together.

"We..."

"Yessssssss?"

"WE!..."

"Out with it!" Abby shouted, crossing her arms.

"We sang the Beatles!" Nigel said happily, throwing his hands up.

Kuki scowled at him, "That's it?"

"Don't you get it?" He cheered.

"Um... No not really..." Abby groaned.

Nigel stomped his foot, "Wally would never sing the Beatles unless he was really genuine!"

Kuki lost her temper, "That's retarded!" She shouted, "I'm not forgiving him just because he sang the Beatles!"

"W-why not?..." Nigel asked, sadly.

"Because! I just can't forget the whole thing like it didn't happen!"

Nigel gave a look of anger of his own, "Well... Guess what? You're being a bitch again!"

Kuki started shaking him, "I've just about had it with you! With your 'Oh look at me I'm so mature, then I'm drunk and think I know everything!' face and your stupid sunglasses and your stupid shoes!"

The brit shouted back, breaking free of her hold, "I've had enough of you being a stubborn bitch!"

Abby tried to calm her friends down, "Nigel I don't think you should be-"

"Shut UP, Abby!" He snapped, "Kuki, you're being unbelievable! Wally has had a crush on you since we were ten, and we know you've liked him too! You two have just been too oblivious to notice each other! Coming from me and Abby, people who have known about this all along, it's not hard to see that Wally made an honest mistake tonight, but he most certainly doesn't feel any differently than he did nine years ago! Now if you'd stop being a bitch and take a step back and look at the situation, you would notice something! Wally's your friend, and I really would like to think you know him better than to just do something like that, I really would! So stop being so damn stubborn and just accept the fact that you don't genuinely believe he meant to hurt your feelings, and you're just feeling sorry for yourself! You're just nervous that he doesn't like you back and this is an easy excuse to say that you tried, but he didn't reciprocate. Well guess what? We know you still want him, and the only reason you're making a big deal still is because you want us to convince you to go for it! Because you're too SCARED to follow your own heart!"

Kuki looked in shock at her friend, who was panting, now out of breath for the screaming he just did. "Wow..." She whispered.

Abby just looked at Nigel, then Kuki. "Damn girl, Nigel just roasted the shit out of you..."

Nigel just took a deep breath, and then randomly stated, "Did Wally do something new with this wrestling platform? It looks so much more spacious!" He then started observing the room, and ignored Kuki and Abby.

The dark skinned girl looked at her friend, "A-anyway... In a less vicious way, I agree with him... somehow... I mean, Abby believes that you're only making this out to be more is because you want us to tell you that you should go for it... And deep down you know you want to forgive him."

Kuki looked at her friend and sighed, "I don't want people to tell me what to do... I just don't know what to think right now..."

Abby shook her head at the girl, "You and I both know that you want to forgive him. But Abby understands that you don't want to rush and make that decision too quickly. Unfortunately she can't help you make that choice. Like Abby said earlier today, she can suggest what she thinks is right all day, but when it comes down to it, it's your call to make."

"Again..." the asian girl chuckled, "You didn't really help directly... But at the same time, you sorta did... And you too, Nigey." She looked to her bald friend marching around the room, playing air trumpet.

Abby patted her friend on the back, "Glad to her it, Kooks, now don't go making any decisions right now... It's been a long night... Why don't we all get some shut eye, and we'll worry about the morning when it comes..."

Then the two girls heard a thud, and they looked to see Nigel passed out on the floor...

"Abby swears, boys are just the most obnoxious drunks..."

Kuki gave her a sassy look, hands on hips, and replied, "Oh don't even begin to complain about boys right now!"

Abby laughed, "True, true, alright let's get outta here, girlfriend." The two helped Nigel up and made their ways to their bedrooms, not caring that there were still guests at the party.


	5. The Morning After

"Ugh..." Wally groaned, picking up his head sleepily and rubbing his eyes. Then he looked around and noticed he was in Nigel's room. "What the fu-" Then he looked down and saw that he was sharing the bed with Hoagie. "WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?" He shouted, grabbing his head.

"Huh?" Hoagie groaned as he too stretched out and noticed the sleeping arrangement. "Oh hey Wally!" He said, a little too cheerfully.

"We didn't... Do anything... You know... Gay... Did we?" Wally asked nervously, noticing that he and his best friend were under the sheets.

Hoagie pretended to ponder, "You mean you don't remember?" He shouted.

"R-r-remember what?" The blond asked nervously.

"Oh man! We had to wrestle to see who got to be on top! It was intense, but you won in the end."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, let me say, you're quite the lover, Mr. Beatles." Hoagie grinned widely.

"Dude! What the fuck? You can't be serious!"

Hoagie started cracking up, "Of course I'm not serious! Gosh, you really think I'm gay, don't you?"

The aussie scowled and punched his friend playfully, "Fuck you, Gilligan!" He laughed, "My head was spinning for a second!"

The goggle-wearing boy smirked, "Don't worry, I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship like that, sex complicates things."

"You fuckin' weirdo!" Wally couldn't help but chuckle. But then his eyes bulged, he remembered his night before he blacked out... "Ah shit!... Ah fuck!... I'm such a fucking imbecile! I really did do something stupid last night!"

Hoagie didn't know what he was talking about, and he also didn't like being ignored so he agreed, "No one's objecting to that." He laughed. He got up out of his friend's bed and started stretching out, "Want some breakfast buddy?"

Wally's head was pounding harder and harder with each passing second, "Can you just wait a flippin' second?" He demanded, "I've got a huge hangover and I don't wanna hear you and your yammering!" He rubbed his temple angrily.

Hoagie sat for a moment before noticing his own hangover kicking in... "Ugh... Why'd you have to remind me?..." He saw the australian ignoring him and trying to cope with himself. "Hey, buddy, cheer up! I know just what to do to get rid of that nasty feeling in your stomach!"

Wally turned to his friend, "Oh yeah?... What?"

Hoagie grinned a big, wide grin, "One of Hoagie P. Gilligan's patented bacon sandwiches!"

Wally merely stared his friend down, with his foolish actions lingering over his mind.

"Oh come on!" The brown haired boy begged his friend, "You can't help but feel better with all that greasy bacon and gooey cheese! The pepper, the hotsauce... whatever else I can find in the kitchen! It'll make such a potent mark in your belly that you'll have no choice but to ignore the achy feeling of the hangover!"

Wally still ignored him...

"Come on! You love these sandwiches! You said so yourself!"

The aussie finally looked his friend in the eyes, and grinned. "Alright... You know I have a soft spot for 'em. Get it cookin'."

Hoagie jumped up happily, "Good, because I feel like a fat ass eating one alone! And away we go!" he started running, but then clutched his stomach, "Okay maybe walking might be a better idea... Ugh..." He moaned.

The two made their way to the kitchen, ignoring the drunken party goers that crashed at the treehouse. Wally's cell phone started going off, so he nonchalantly opened it, revealing a text from Abby.

**Good going last night... tried to help you, but abby ain't promisin anything.**

The blond groaned, losing all hope that last night was merely a bad dream... He was afraid to look Kuki in the eyes after seeing how much pain he caused her, and then embarrassing himself so much in the process...

Regardless, the two friends walked into the kitchen, to find a mess of paper towels and spilt drinks and puddles of God knows what. Hoagie seemingly didn't notice all of the chaos in the kitchen and went to the refrigerator as if he were magnetically attracted to it. He began gathering various ingredients for his breakfast sandwich for he and his friend.

Wally looked through the fridge and saw a bottle of soda just sitting there. "Oh thank the good lord... Just what I need." He greedily chugged the contents of the bottle then froze.

"You okay there, bud?" Hoagie asked, starting to prepare the food.

Wally ran to the sink and started vomiting violently into it. He didn't know until after he swallowed a good amount of it that the 'soda' was actually a mixed drink with rum, his last pick for alcoholic beverages, which was even more disgusting during a hangover. "Damn it!" He groaned, clutching his stomach. He turned the water on and started slurping that instead.

Then he heard a voice from behind him, "Well, it looks like you've been doing the same thing since I left you..." It was Kuki, she stood with her hands on her hips and she gave a slight shrug of indifference. "How ya feeling, you two?"

Wally spat out his water and his eyes bulged, "K-Kuki! Are you-" he exclaimed, but stopped when he looked at her.

She glared daggers at him that basically said 'save it for later'. She then turned to Hoagie, "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, back to her usual bubbly self. Which made Wally feel like crap he didn't like the hostility she was showing toward him and him only.

"Oh nothing..." Hoagie tried to contain his excitement, "Just one of my spectacular HOAGIE BACON SANDWICHES!" He tried to make it as dramatic as possible. Kuki giggled at his answer, grabbing the carton of OJ out of the fridge.

"So how was everyone's night?" She asked, pouring the juice into a glass.

Hoagie laughed, "Me and Wally had some fun adventures, let me tell you!"

Kuki gave one of her flirtatious smiles, though it seemed a little sarcastic, to Wally and asked, "Oh really now? Is that so?"

The australian didn't get why she was playing hot and cold, and it was killing him, but he nodded, "Yup... We were regular Lewis and Clark..." He sighed. He tried to grab the OJ that Kuki just finished using, but soon found there was nothing left. "Damn cottonmouth..." He began rummaging for something else to quench his thirst other than warm sink water.

"And that's putting it lightly!" Hoagie added, frying the bacon. "We redefined male bonding!"

"Alright there chief, let's tone it down a notch I don' remember half of it." Wally laughed weakly.

Kuki looked down at her juice and sighed, "Yeah, you did have quite a bit to drink didn't you?" She said somewhat accusingly.

Wally mentally kicked himself for bringing up his drunken stupidity. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to bring up the incident with Hoagie here. "Um... Yeah... I did..." He said shamefully.

"Don't worry," She said sweetly, "it happens to the best of us."

Before Wally could say something back to her bipolar comment, Hoagie slammed a plate down in front of him. "Eat up, pal. We don't want you having that gross belly full o' alcohol all day! Put something that'll kill you ten years early in instead!" He nudged his friend and then plopped down next to him, with a plate of his own.

Wally slowly took a bite out of the sandwich... It tasted delicious, but he was unfocused on his meal and more focused on Kuki and her strange behavior.

Hoagie sloppily stuffed his face with his sandwich and looked at Kuki, just sitting there, "Want some? I can make you one if you want!"

"Aw, thanks Hoag," She smiled, "But I didn't have too much, I'm not very hungover."

The boy shrugged, "Suit yourself! More for me!" He took a bite, with a longing look in his eyes.

Wally quietly ate away at his sandwich and finished fairly quickly. He got up without a word and left the table, he absolutely couldn't stand the tension, and Kuki going from cold to friendly wasn't helping the matter.

Hoagie watched his friend leave, with a look of disappointment, not able to speak thanks to a full mouth.

Kuki waited until he left the room to also get up and leave the table. "I'll see you around, Hoagie." She said.

* * *

"Hey! Wally!" The girl shouted to her blond friend, who turned around on a dime and looked at her, hands in his pockets.

"So want to explain why you got like that in there?" he asked angrily, looking her dead in the eye.

"Why _I_ got like that?" She asked, a little upset, "You're the one being awkward!"

Wally glared at her, "Well I'm sorry I expected a little less from you after last night!"

"You want me to get upset again?" She hissed back, "Because I can manage that!"

The aussie took a deep breath and picked his next words more carefully, "No... I'm just saying, you didn't seem like you'd be forgiving me anytime soon... Certainly not the next morning..."

Kuki put her hands on her hips and gave a cheeky grin, "Who said I've forgiven you?"

Wally fumbled for words, "Well, I mean... You know- I meant that..."

Kuki laughed cutely and walked up to him. "Don't worry..." She consoled, "I did forgive you."

Wally's green eyes bulged, "Wait... Really? You have?" He stuttered.

She smiled back at him, "Yeah... I have. I talked a little with Abby and Nigel and they cleared things up."

"For real? That's great!" He exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, it is... They helped me realize that I was being a little ridiculous about the whole thing... I mean, you clearly had a lot and you weren't thinking straight."

Wally sighed in relief, "Exactly! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he replied.

The asian girl put a hand on his shoulder, "I know, I know!" she laughed sweetly, "You're my best friend and I know that you would never hurt me on purpose, Wally. I just wasn't thinking straight last night..."

The blond smiled at her, "To much to drink, eh?"

Kuki chuckled at him and shook her head, "No, not that actually." She played with her flowing black hair, Wally couldn't help but be a little turned on, even with the make up from last night still on her face. "I was just getting emotional because I was thinking of you as potentially something more than just a good friend last... And I don't know why I was thinking of my favorite guy friend in that light... it was foolish of me to think crossing that line would be a good thing."

Wally's heart felt like it sunk to his feet, he didn't think she was going there with this conversation. "Uh... Oh yeah... I mean, why ruin a good thing... right?" He tried to conceal his disappointment, and he had no clue if he was failing at that or not.

Kuki smiled weakly at him, "I know we both let the alcohol do the thinking for us last night, we were wrong to push things like that... I mean, look at how it almost ruined our friendship. If I just left things how they should be, this wouldn't be an issue right now."

_How they should be?..._ Kuki's words played over and over in his head, the boy couldn't handle this. Screw that, his heart didn't stop at his feet, it kept going straight through the floor. He almost wished that she was still mad at him... Yet... He didn't want to object, he was lucky she was forgiving him... If friendship was all he was given back, he'd take it... But not happily.

The girl looked at him, noticing his uneasy expression. "Are you alright, Wally?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"Y-yeah..." He grinned weakly, "I'm fine, I'm still not feeling too good from all the alcohol I had..." He laughed, not really trying to hide his disappointment anymore. "Listen, I'm gonna go relax a little bit, I'm still not really back to 100% yet, so I'll see ya around..."

Kuki frowned "I'm sorry again that I got like that last night..." She opened her arms for a hug, and Wally slowly walked into the embrace, but it was short lived as he pulled away and walked off.

Kuki was left by herself and she stood for a moment, then she wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, walking the opposite way of Wally.

* * *

Hoagie was cleaning up the kitchen after making another sandwich for himself, then Nigel walked in clutching his head and groaning loudly. "Fuck meeeeee." The brit groaned.

Hoagie frowned, "You don't look so good, what's the problem, chief?"

Nigel looked over his sunglasses and revealed his blood shot eyes. "I feel like bloody hell."

The brown haired boy snapped his fingers, "Truth! I woke up with an empty bottle of vodka next to me this morning. Way to go Nigel! That was like three quarters left!"

The brit looked at him questionably, "What? I only chugged a little bit from it..."

Hoagie laughed, "That's not what it looked like!" He smirked at his friend, "The WHOLE bottle was finished, and it didn't smell in your room, I don't think you spilled.

Nigel's eye's bulged, "The whole thing?"

"Yessir!"

He grabbed his head, "My headddddd! Ugh! Fuck alcohol!"

Hoagie laughed as he finished off washing the utensils he used for breakfast, Nigel went into the fridge to find a drink.

"Soda! Thank goodness!" Nigel said graciously as he pulled out the only bottle of soda in the fridge.

"Nigel wait! Don't drink that its-" Hoagie tried to interrupt but it was too late, his friend already started chugging the drink.

The bald boy's cheeks bulged, and he also ran to the sink, just as Wally did, and threw up.

"Rum and coke..." Hoagie said quietly, knowing he was too late to help anyway.

"Who the fuck puts that in our fridge?" Nigel shrieked, stomach killing him.

"I dunno..." Hoagie shrugged.

Nigel sat down at the table and groaned heavily. Then Wally walked back into the kitchen, and Hoagie noticed his friend take a seat next to the equally hungover Nigel. "

"Where have you been?" The brown haired boy asked his australian friend.

"Nowhere..."

"Ah come on!" Hoagie pleaded, "You've been gone a half hour!"

Wally stood his ground, "It's none of your business, Gilligan!"

The boy frowned in defense, "Fine, be like that... I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah, well..." The blond growled, "Help by not bothering me..."

Nigel grunted, "Stop being a little bitch, Wally."

The aussie glared at him, "Don't you get involved too, I don't need your sass."

The bald brit looked up at his friend, "I know you're upset because of what you did last night... Don't worry though, I tried to convince Kuki to forgive you."

Wally just remained still. "She did forgive me..."

Nigel's ears perked up, "Oh did she?" He asked, "Well that's good, right?"

Wally looked down at the table, "Yeah... I mean why wouldn't it be good?"

"Well..." Nigel grunted, "You don't look too happy."

Hoagie added, "Yeah, you've been acting strange..."

The blond looked at his friends, "Let's just say, if there was a way for making up to go wrong... It happened. Let's just leave it at that."

But his friends knew better than to just let him pity himself, both shouted, in unison, "Spill it!"

Wally took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't wanna go into it..."

Hoagie laughed, "We all know that's a lie! If there's one thing I know about Wallabee Beatles, it's that he loves to tell about himself, no matter how bad it is."

"Seriously! He's got a point, now out with it!" Nigel begged.

Wally blushed a little and sighed, "I've been making fool of myself enough lately, what harm can it do, I suppose... Alright so here's what happened:..."

* * *

Abby sat in her room, reading. She was the only one not really feeling any repercussions from the night before. She heard a knock on the door, but she didn't want to answer it, in case it was a party goer or something. The knock came again. Abby continued to read her book, ignoring the knocks. She tried to read but the continuous knocking and attempts to get into the locked room, she decided she couldn't read with the noise. She got up and opened the door to reveal Kuki standing there, upset.

"Oh girl, you look terrible! What's the matter wit' you? Not enough sleep?" She asked her friend.

Kuki gave her a slight frown, "No, nothing really, I just don't know what to do..."

"What are you talking about, girl?" Abby gave her a weird look.

The asian girl sighed and looked at her friend, "Well..." She said, "I don't know what to do about Wally... I did what you said and did what I thought was right... I made up with him. But then I told him I thought it was foolish of us to play with the idea that we were more than best friends..."

Abby slapped her forehead, "You gave him an 'only friends' talk?" She asked.

"Well... Yeah... I said if I just treated him like a friend, the whole thing wasn't a big deal... It was my excuse for forgiving him so quickly..."

The dark skinned girl shook her head, "No, no, no! Wally's a simple guy, he if very much influenced by other people's words, he believes people to a fault. Now he thinks that you don't feel anything but friendship to him! Is that what you want?"

Kuki gave a conflicted look, "Well... No... But I only said that sort of thing because part of me wanted him to say he was willing to go beyond the friendship..."

"But you played it out to be that you only wanted to be friends! Knowing Wally, he probably just agreed awkwardly, and took what he could get. Like Abby said, he's very easily persuaded, if you didn't sound like you wanted to be more than friends, he's never going to push that boundary!"

The asian girl frowned, "Why are boys so stupid?" She shrieked, stomping one of her feet. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Now, now, Kooks." Abby said sternly, "Don't you worry, you may have fucked things up with your wording, but you took the first step, at least he knows you don't hate him. Now leave the rest up to us, we'll make sure he gets the hint."

"What are you gonna do?" Kuki asked innocently.

"Don't you worry about that, girl." The hat wearing girl laughed, "We'll make it so he won't be able to do anything but want you in that way. We know our friend, and we know exactly how to work this. Like Abby said, leave everything to Nigel, Hoagie and Abby, we got this."

Kuki smiled slightly, "Okay... Well I mean I guess at this point it won't hurt... Just don't do anything too stupid, please." She asked sweetly.

"You can trust Abby, she knows what she's doing... Now run along, Kooks, I'll see you around, I need to finish this book."

Her friend laughed, "Alright, thanks Abby!" she walked out of her friend's room and shut the door.

Abby reached for her phone and texted Hoagie and Nigel:

**alright you guys, I know we haven't had a mission for years, but that changes now. meet Abby in her room in an hour**

**

* * *

**A/N: Screw what I said about the waiting. The story is getting much easier to write than I thought, so I don't think it'll take me more than 4 days to get most chapters out. I have a lot of time on my hands, and I spend a lot of it working on this fiction. Not gonna lie, it's a lot of fun to write, so keep the reviews coming! I love knowing that people appreciate the result of the time I put aside. So I know I haven't really thanked everyone for reviewing, but you guys mean a lot to me for taking time to tell me what you think and encourage me to continue! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	6. The Plan

"And then she started saying all this crap about-"

Nigel and Hoagie's cell phones simultaneously rang, and by nature, Wally checked his own phone, only to find he was left message-less. "Who was that?" He demanded. He didn't like that he was being interrupted during his story.

Nigel mumbled, "Abby sent it..."

"Mine too." Hoagie added, looking at his phone.

Wally growled at being left out and hissed, "What'd she have to say?"

The two read their messages and gave one another a look, neither wanting to reveal what Abby texted... There was clearly a reason for her not getting Wally in on it.

"Er... Nothing, she was just asking me something about stuff..." Nigel fumbled for his words.

"Whatever..." Wally grunted, "I'm just gonna find something else to..." He stopped talking suspiciously and then dove for Nigel's phone, but the brit jumped away in the nick of time and ran off into the hall. The australian took chase, ignoring the fact that Hoagie's phone was just as viable an option as Nigel's. Left alone, Hoagie felt left out, so he pursued Wally.

The three ran through the halls of the tree house, and Nigel tried to come up with something to throw Wally off his trail. The physically superior Wally was in much better shape than the frailer Nigel, so he was gaining on him quickly. The brit needed to act... But how? Then it hit him!

"Hey Wally!" Nigel called, still running as fast as he could, "How ya feeling?"

The blond was still hot on his trail, "Fine, why?"

"Well I don't know... I'm feeling kind of sick from my hangover still..."

Wally felt his own stomach groan. "Yeah... Me too..." He took a breath while still sprinting, "Now that you mention it."

"Maybe you should rest before you get sick! I mean just think about all that alcohol you had!" Nigel laughed. He was starting to feel it in his stomach as well, but he kept running.

"I-I'm fine!"

Then Hoagie seemingly caught on and interrupted, "Wally! You ready for some day drinking?"

The aussie groaned, "Shaddup will ya? I don't even want to think of alcohol right now!" His pace was starting to get unbalanced.

Nigel grinned as they started approaching a bathroom. "Oh, by the way, Wallabee..."

"Eh?" The boy grunted.

"Chinese food."

Wally clutched his gut and hissed, "Fuck you! You win this time, Uno!" He sprinted into the upcoming bathroom to throw up for the second time this morning.

Nigel slowed down finally, and opened his phone and called Abby before Wally could return. "Abby? Yeah it's Nigel. I'm assuming you didn't want Wally knowing? Yup... Uh huh. Yeah. Okay! Let's meet in my parents room, he'll never look there... Yes, we can just meet now. Alright. Bye."

Hoagie caught up and caught his breath. "What's... Going... On?..."

"My parents' room. Now." Nigel said assertively.

"But that's all the way downstairs!" Hoagie whined, but received no pity from his friend, just a pissed off look. "Fine! Let's just rest for a sec-blah!" He was cut off by Nigel dragging him off before Wally recovered.

* * *

Abby walked into Nigel's parent's room about fifteen minutes late, much to the boys' distaste. "And finally Abigail decides to grace us with her presence!" Hoagie greeted sarcastically.

"Abby said she'd be down when she was ready... So shaddup!" The girl said defensively.

Nigel sighed, "Whatever you two, just forget it. Now what sort of mission is this?" the brit asked, excited. He missed the good old days where they had missions galore.

"Oh yeah, _that_ mission..." Abby crossed her arms and then said, "We're gonna do what we thought was never possible!"

Nigel and Hoagie looked at their commander with awe in their eyes. "Ooooooooh!" They sighed together.

"Something that we should have done a long time ago!"

"Yes? Yes?" They chanted in a chorus.

"Something that no one dare attempt!"

Nigel started stomping his feet, "Tell us! Tell us! TELL US!" He begged.

Abby fixed her hat, "We're gonna make Wally finally stop bein' a little bitch and grow a pair. AKA, get him to get with Kuki, something that should have happened years ago... They're both being stupid right now, and despite the little incident last night, that was the closest they've ever gotten. Now we're going to put an end to this age old question of uncertainty, for their sakes... And for our peace of mind."

Hoagie grabbed his hair in terror, "It can't be done! We've spent... No! Wasted! We've wasted years of our lives waiting for this to happen!"

Nigel nodded "It's come so close to happening! But... It just won't! You can't actually expect this to actually work?"

"That's just it though!" The girl exclaimed, "It's almost worked so many times for so many different reasons... Well how about we put all those reasons into one super plan?"

Hoagie frowned, "But it's still so unlikely! I mean, like I said. YEARS!"

The brit frowned in agreement, "Just what exactly did you have in mind?"

Abby sat by a dresser near the bed, "Let me just see if you have some paper in here I could write on..." She opened the drawer and reached in then pulled out a magazine... "What in the hell?..." Abby said in disgust.

Hoagie grabbed the magazine and started cracking up, "Woah baby! Your dad's got porn!" The boy laughed hysterically.

Nigel blushed a deep shade of red and tried to ignore the material and swatted it out of his hands, "Don't touch my parent's things!" He cried.

"Your dad... ACTUALLY owns porn! Bwhahahahahaha!" Hoagie continued to laugh at the awkward situation.

Abby shook in disgust and finished, "Alrighty then... Abby don't need no paper, she can use words just fine..."

The brit angrily shoved the magazine back where it came from and slammed the drawer shut, "Good! Maybe next time you'll think before invading someone's privacy!"

The dark skinned girl paid no mind to her friend's protest, "Anywho, back to Wally... So what are we going to do to make this work? It's not gonna be easy, but if we think this through, I'm sure something will show itself. Let's brainstorm people, start by trying to think of things that almost worked in the past too!"

The three started suggesting multiple ideas:

"More booze!"

"Jealousy!"

"Owing him a quarter!"

"Near death experiences!"

"Crazy cat ladies!"

"Even more booze!"

_Several bad ideas later..._

Abby slapped herself in the forehead, "Alright... that was actually pretty dumb... Let's be realistic here and come up with a _real _super plan. Now put your thinking caps on, and don't say a word until you've got something good..."

_20 minutes later_

"I think we've got it!" Nigel laughed excitedly.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I think we're on to something here."

Hoagie added, "Yeah, it's pretty genius... If I do say so myself."

The girl in the group cleared her throat, "Alright then... We're going to take the best of everything to give Wally no option but to go for Kuki, and actually follow through for once... First, we have to get them alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol... That seemed to help a lot last night. But with that advantage comes risk. So we need to make sure they don't get into any fights again this time." She looked at her two friends to make sure this rule was clear.

Hoagie continued, "Then we have to get them to play against each other in beer pong, and that's were you and I come in, Abby. We need to make sure that Kuki wins so that it can lead to their flirtatious bickering over how Wally wasn't 'trying' to win and that sort of crap." He laughed, then took a breath. "We then have to make sure that they get onto the dance floor. At which point we'll release a guy to try and dance with Kuki, who Wally will hopefully rescue her from."

"And then we pull out the big gun..." Nigel said diabolically, "When a guy friend saves their lady friends from sketchy looking guys at parties, they usually share a dance. It's almost instinctual. So when Wally earns his dance with Kuki, we play 'All My Loving' by the Beatles."

He suggested this song because when Wally entered his own little 'Beatlemania', he tried to get everyone else to join him so he made the group listen to every song by the band. Everyone had their favorite songs, and Kuki's was 'All My Loving', needless to say, Wally soon adopted it as one of his favorite songs also. Everyone used to tease that it would be their wedding song if they ever got married, as unlikely as that situation was.

Abby grinned, "And at that point, they share the moment together, and then the mood is completely set. By then, all we can do is hope that the plan has served it's purpose, and Wally has some sense knocked into his head, which shouldn't be too hard seeing as this plan appeals to every nerve in his brain that's going to tell him 'go for it'."

The two guys nodded in agreement, "Right!" they said together.

Abby gave them a smirk. "Alright then! We have one night to make this work, let's not screw things up. I think we can-" She was cut off by Nigel's phone ringing loudly.

He blushed and awkwardly laughed, "Ha... Sorry about that, I'll be one second..." He figured it was probably Wally, still unable to find their location. "What do you want, moron?" He laughed.

"MORON?"

Nigel's eye's bulged beyond his glasses, "Lizzie? I'm sorry! I didn't think... I mean I assumed..."

"That's that thing about ASSuming Nigel..." She put emphasis on the 'ass' "You make one of yourself! Now I just wanted to know when you'd be picking me up tonight?"

"Picking you up?" The bald boy groaned. "Lizzie, I have things to do!"

"Yeah, well this is one of them!" She shrieked. Abby and Hoagie couldn't help but overhear the conversation and snicker behind their friend's back. They started making whipping motions and kissing faces to distract the brit.

"I- Er- Would you hold on?" He asked, then started mouthing 'stop' to his friends, but this only made them doubly as annoying. "Um. Eight sound good?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Good! Bye!" He angrily hung up his phone, trying to avoid eye contact with his friends.

"You are SO gonna get with her!" Abby laughed loudly.

Nigel blushed and shouted back "Are not! We've been through for years! This isn't going to happen!"

Hoagie shook his head, "I had a bet with Wally, but I'd much rather bet with you on this!"

The brit shook his head, "No! It's not going to happen! Trust me!"

The brown haired boy extended a hand, "Alright then... Prove it! Make the bet!"

"No! Bet's are for gamblers and gamblers are foolish."

"Either that or you're just a bitch and you know you're gonna get a little action from Lizzie..." Abby mumbled under her breath.

Nigel stomped his foot, "Guys! This isn't funny! She's only coming because I would have had to hear about it forever if I didn't!"

"Wow, Nigel..." Hoagie laughed, "Even after you stopped dating she's got you on a tight leash!"

The bald friend scowled, "Say what you will, I have plenty of control over myself, she has nothing over me!"

Abby nudged Hoagie, "Come on, Hoag... Abby don't feel like listening to Nigel try to deny this anymore."

Hoagie chuckled, but denied, " Sorry, Abby, I need to ask Nigel something."

The girl laughed and shook her head, "Whatever... If you want Abby, she'll be in her room."

The two boys watched as their friend left, and then Nigel looked at Hoagie questionably, "What's up, Hoagie?"

The brown haired goggle wearing boy just gave his friend a sly smile. "Want to be part of an even better mission?" He started whispering into Nigel's ear. The british boy's eyes bulged, then he gave a smirk.

"Oh Hoagie! You're bad... You're very bad." He laughed. "Alright! It's a deal!"

The two shook hands then parted ways.

* * *

A/N: The party is going to have part two starting next chapter. I'm not liking these nonparty chapters, but they need to be done for the sake of the story... But like I said, it'll get more interesting soon. I know this chapter isn't great, but hopefully it's good enough to please the fans long enough until chapter 7.


	7. Party Time Again

The night had fallen rather quickly today, as Nigel already saw it was 7:45. "Ugh..." He sighed, "Looks like it's time to get Lizzie..." He gave Wally a desperate look, which then turned to a sly, mischievous one.

Wally gave him a funny look back, then thought for a second. "Huh?... Ohhhhhh no you don't!" The blond shouted, "That bald cap doesn't even fit me anymore, mate! You dug your own grave on this one, Uno! Besides, don't you think she's old enough to see right through it now?"

The ex leader frowned and shrugged, "Ah, I suppose you're right... I just don't want to deal with her tonight..."

"They make something for that, you know." Wally smirked slyly.

"For what?" demanded his bald friend.

"The stress of life and situations such as your current predicament..." The blond laughed, fixing his hair so it covered his eyes better.

The red sweatshirt-ed boy looked at his companion questionably, "Oh yeah? Just what, may I ask, is going to do me any good in this situation?"

"Alcohol, of course!" Wally said simply.

"Wally, I can't drink! I have a house to watch over, I can't be running around like a fool all night."

"Aw, come on Nigel! You need to let loose and just have fun once in a while. It's only one night," The blond reassured his friend, "Besides, you're parents get back next Thursday, they never come to the treehouse anyway. What could go wrong?"

Nigel got up and brought his keys, "I'll think about it, okay?" He promised.

The aussie picked himself up as well, "Alright, I'll hold you to that!" The boy laughed, pointing at his friend. "So I guess I'll get things started here while you're out?"

"Go for it... It's less stress for me..." The british boy sighed, starting his journey to Lizzie's house.

* * *

Kuki was finishing up her make up in her room, she wanted to look extra good tonight, just incase Abby's 'plan' she had mentioned that morning didn't work out, she wanted to try to seduce her friend on her own merit. In fact, she almost wish that Abby didn't take this extra step to 'help' her... She wanted Wally to be genuine about liking her, not forced...

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, still a little upset about the night earlier. And not just for what Wally did with that Tiffany girl... But just that Kuki had let it get to that point because she had to be flirting with that sketchy Dan guy... Had she avoided that, who knows how things would have turned out?

But she would be lying if she said she was completely over the fact Wally was kissing another girl... She knows that it was an accident, and she knows she said it would be alright if they didn't think about each other as more than friends... But this was her childhood crush she was talking about, she couldn't just ignore the fact she's liked him for so long. So she couldn't help but still be hurt by the kiss that wasn't shared with herself.

And even though she should still be upset about the events that occurred the previous night, she ironically felt like forgiving him would make things better. It's like Nigel had said, she knows Wally well enough to know that he didn't mean to do that, and every aspect of the incident is explainable, especially due to Wally being intoxicated, and generally just lacking in the common sense department.

But that's why she phrased her forgiveness to the blond like she did. She wanted to test him and let him make up for his actions by proving he really cared about her in that 'special' way. She understands that it may have been a little to complicated for Wally to understand, but again, she knows Wally well enough to know that if he's genuine, he'll prove it somehow. If she's wrong, however, she'll be heartbroken for more than just having seen Wally kiss some random girl...

Her head was spinning, this wasn't fair! She was nineteen, she wasn't supposed to be stressing out this much about a boy... Yet she continued to worry anyway... Stupid Wally...

* * *

Hoagie and Abby prepared the main room for the second wave of party goers, who were due to start coming soon. "So Abigail..." Hoagie said in his best attempt at a 'sexy' voice, "What are your plans for the evening?"

The girl shook her head and shrugged, "Don't die like Wally and you did last night I guess would be Abby's main goal of the night." She laughed at the memory of the two boys flopping around and just being all around foolish, "But still... she wishes she could have stuck around for more time just to watch the dynamic duo's drunken antics." She looked at her friend and gave a jealous smile.

"Why don't you drink more then? We're all friends here. We take care of each other!" Hoagie promised, genuinely wanting to see Abby let loose for once instead of being so calm and collected. "It'll be funnnnnn!"

"Abby doesn't go for a certain level of drunk, she just goes where her beers take her." The girl laughed, fixing her hat.

The brown haired boy huffed, "Well you're no fun... Come on Ab, live a little! Just throw caution to the wind for once and join me in my drunken stupor!"

The girl looked at him questionably, and seemed to be pondering.

"Come onnnnnnnn, you're not gonna get in trouble or anything, it's completely safe." Hoagie promised, he pulled a bottle out from under the table of drinks and two shot glasses. "It's gonna be fine, no one will judge you because everyone will be in the same boat..." He poured the vodka into the glasses and handed her one. "If not for yourself, then for me?"

Abby looked down at the tiny glass then up at her friend, and she looked him in the eyes. "You know what?..." she took a deep breath and continued, "Abby could use a night without caring, let's do this shit!" They clashed glasses and took the shots.

"Ah!" She hissed, "The burn feels good! Abby hasn't had a shot in weeks! Get another one!" She demanded playfully.

"Yes ma'am!" Hoagie gleefully obliged, pouring two more glasses. "There you go!" The two took another shot together and banged their glasses on the table.

Abby laughed and gave Hoagie a serious look, "One thing though... Don't go crazy right away... Got it? We still have that 'mission' remember?" She chuckled at the stupidity of their task, but it _was_ for the good of their friends.

"Oh there's a lot of fun to be had before I start 'really' drinking, Abigail." He said slyly.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

The goggle-wearing teen laughed, "Oh trust me... You wouldn't want me to ruin it for you yet... It'll be surprise for everyone except for me and for Nigel..."

Abby frowned, "Lame... Abby wants to know now."

"In good time, milady, in good time..." Hoagie promised, leaving to go find Wally and Kuki, the 'plan' was due to start soon, and he wanted a head start.

* * *

Nigel sat in his car and waited for Lizzie to come back out for the third time, after forgetting random items such as her own bottle of vodka, a hairpin, and this time, her makeup. He impatiently looked at what time it was, 8:30... Why did he have to get stuck doing this again, he wondered. And then Lizzie opened the door to his car and plopped herself down.

"Are we all set this time?..." Nigel asked angrily.

"We sure are!" She giggled, fixing her skirt and hair.

"Alright good, then let's go..." Nigel groaned.

The ride was awkwardly quiet, it was almost painful. Nigel reached for the radio, but Lizzie slapped his hand away.

"No music, let's talk!" she suggested happily.

Nigel groaned loudly, but gave in. "Alright, what about?"

"How's college going?" She asked.

"It's good."

"How are you doing as far as grades?"

"Fine."

"Do you party a lot?"

"I go to parties, I don't drink."

"That's good, very responsible of you Nigey."

"Yes."

"Are you gonna ask me about my first year?"

"No."

"Oh..." She looked disappointed, then she looked at him while he drove. "So..." She asked sweetly, "Have any girlfriends while you were away?"

"No."

"So you're saying you're available, then?"

Nigel did a double take, "L-Lizzie! Calm down, I'm not interested in getting back together with you!"

The girl huffed and scowled, "Well why not?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Nigel shouted back, sarcastically. "I just don't want to be starting something with someone who broke up with me, I suppose would be my real reason!"

Lizze huffed yet again and crossed her arms, "Well thanks for killing the mood, Nigey."

"WHAT MOOD?" The bald exboyfriend shouted.

"You passed your house..." She hissed back.

Nigel looked behind him to see the treehouse quite a ways back. "Damn it all!" He shouted, similar to Wally during his drive with Hoagie. "Alright, hold on..." He said firmly, putting the car into reverse, "Wally showed me this one..."

"What are you talking abou-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lizzie shrieked as Nigel shot back in reverse to the driveway.

* * *

Inside, Wally was already starting a beer. There were people who came already for the party, but he just ignored their presence and looked for one of his friends to talk to so he didn't seem like a sketchy loner. He walked to the ping pong table and took a ball and started to bounce it on the surface of the table.

"Whatcha doin' there?" Asked a pretty voice from behind. Wally turned around and saw Kuki, and his jaw almost dropped upon seeing how good she looked, with just enough makeup to add on to her already pretty features. After a few moments of not saying anything, she looked at him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Um... Helloooooo?" she asked, "Wally? You in there?"

Wally shook his head and was awaken from his fantasies and was brought back to reality, one where he couldn't have Kuki... "Oh, uh... Sorry about that I was just about to sneeze!" He recovered.

"Mhmmmm..." She replied questionably, "Just a sneeze?"

"Yup!" The aussie laughed nervously, "Just a little ol' sneeze!"

"Whatever!" Kuki said playfully, "You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing over here by yourself?"

Wally looked at the ping pong ball then at Kuki, he didn't know what to say exactly, so he just said the obvious truth. "You know, just chilling... Playing with balls." Then he froze... Crud! "Er- I mean... Not like testicles... Like ping pong-" But he was cut off.

"Relax, silly, I know what you meant!" Kuki laughed sweetly, it was making him melt inside.

"Hehe... Okay good, I didn't know for a second there..." Wally attempted to say something without embarrassing himself again. He nervously scratched his scab from shaving the night before.

"Oh!" Kuki said, looking at his face, "How's that feeling?... Not gonna do anything stupid like that again, right dummy?" She smiled at him again.

Wally blushed, "No, ma'am..."

The asian girl just giggled and rolled her eyes, "You're so silly, Wally! Come on, now stop playing with..." She tried to contain a laugh, but failed, "BALLS! Hahahaha!"

The australian gave her an angry look, "Oh shut up, like you don't walk into 'that's what she said' jokes all the time!"

"I don't!" Kuki taunted innocently. She gave him a look and then added, "So wanna take a shot with me?"

"What?" Wally asked, "Why?"

"Whadda you mean why?" Kuki demanded, scowling, "You and the guys got to take them together last night, we hardly even saw each other yesterday... except like twice..." And there she goes again with making things awkward...

He just blushed and tried to change the topic of conversation. "Um, yeah I'll take that shot with you, come on." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen and fumbled around for shot glasses and vodka.

Kuki coughed to get his attention. But failed, so she grunted louder this time. Still nothing, so she just flat out growled, "Wally!"

He turned around nervously, and looked at her, having the glasses, but not the drink. "Eh?" He mumbled awkwardly.

She frowned at him, "You know, I only forgave you so easily because I didn't want you to get like this..."

"Like what? I'm not getting like anything. What are you saying?" He ranted at once.

"You're being weird about last night..." Kuki sighed, "Well it still happened, but I'd rather have made up with you than to have it be awkward, so I did... But you're still getting funny about it." She huffed.

Wally bit his tongue nervously, "I-I'm really sorry Kuki... But you have to admit, it's hard to believe you really forgave me after how you got at the party."

The black haired girl gave him a death glare, "You are SO immature, I'm trying to be the better person here and forgiving you, and apologizing for how I got! I could easily get mad at you if you'd like that!"

"No, I don't want that, I'm sorry I-" But it was too late, she was already on a roll.

"No! You listen to me! I'm still pissed you kissed another girl!"

Wally turned red, but not just from blushing, he was angry too... "What about all that crap about not getting like this? Didn't you say you just wanted to be friends or some crap?"

Kuki opened her mouth to say something but then froze. She wanted to tell him there was no way she could just be friends with him, but she held back the urge.

"What? What were you gonna say?" The tall teen demanded angrily.

"Nothing..." Kuki growled.

"Whatever..." He hissed back, "I can't expect a girl to be mentally stable..."

The girl stomped her foot angrily, "Oh please! Stop being such a dick! I'm sorry I have feelings!"

"Feelings of what?" Wally spat back, "Stupidity?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you're attractive!" Then he froze... _Shit! Did that just slip?_

"W-what?" Kuki said, eyes wide open, taken back.

Wally stuttered for words, "Uh... You heard me! I think you're subtractive!"

"Sub...tractive?" She asked doubtfully.

Wally blushed, "Well... Yeah! Obviously, you're subtracting my brain cell count right now! What whatttttt?"

Kuki, as mad as she was, couldn't help but laugh at Wally's stupidity. "Oh man! That's too good!"

"Hey!" The aussie glared at her, "I'm being serious!"

"You are sooooooo stupid, Wally!"

"Excuse me? Where do you go to college? I go to Harvard!" His australian accent showing more than usual.

The two started arguing back and forth over the stupidest little things, but soon the argument became so pointless that it wasn't much of a fight anymore. And during this friendly 'fight' they were having they began reminiscing, and then Kuki began to think to herself.

_Damn it! Why can't I stay mad at this kid? He's just too cute..._

Wally laughed at her, "A-and remember that t-time..." He was laughing to hard to get his sentences out. "Ah... I forget what I was sayin'." He chuckled, taking a breath.

_Finally he's not acting awkward anymore! Hopefully he doesn't go back to doing that, I couldn't stand it._

She looked at him and smiled, "Whatever, I'm sure it was something dumb like video games or something."

He grinned back at her.

_That smile! Ugh... I'm such a little girl falling for all these little things... But then again, since when do I love acting like anything but a little girl? I'll take it any day over being some typical bitchy teenager... Now about those sexy eyes of his..._

She walked closer to him and breathed out gently to blow his hair up a little just long enough so she could observe his emerald eyes.

"What was that for, girl?" He demanded playfully.

"Oh nothing!" She said flirtatiously.

Wally was confused, he wasn't sure if they were still doing this 'friends only' thing, or if this conversation meant they could trash that crappy idea. But before he could analyze the situation more, Hoagie barged into the kitchen.

"Beer pong. Now. Who's in?"

As much as Kuki wanted to stay and keep talking to Wally, she knew this wasn't the time or place to be rebuilding their relationship, so she sang "Sure!" she looked to Wally and said, "Let's go! It'll be fun!"

Wally sighed at the confusion he was facing, but he couldn't pass up the game, "Only if you're my partner, Hoagie!" He laughed.

Hoagie grinned from ear to ear, and replied, "Obviously! Don't tell me you even considered being this one's partner." he nodded to Kuki.

The girl gave a cute smile, "Ha! Too bad, Wally, you coulda won if you stuck with me... I'm gonna show both of you who's the best pong player here! Now where's Abby?"

"One step ahead of you!" The brown haired boy chuckled, "She's in there setting up, now let's go!" He ran out of the kitchen.

Wally and Kuki just looked at each other, expressionless. Kuki began to worry that her friend was going to go back to being awkward, but he merely smiled and said, "You're going down Sanban!"

"Oh it is on!" The girl laughed, as the two walked out of the kitchen and into the party.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7? Wow this is going by faster than I thought! I want to try and hit 10 chapters overall, so hopefully I can reach that goal. This is the last nonparty chapter, promise! Thanks for the reviews, as usual :)


	8. Lizzie Barges In

Wally and Kuki walked over to the table where Abby and Hoagie were setting up the sides, with numerous other teens crowding around the table, anxiously awaiting their own turns.

Hoagie nodded to their friends and gave Abby a look.

The girl smirked, "Alright, now remember, throw the game. We want Kuki to rub it in, you know Wally will react to that, and just make sure he drinks all of your side's beer, we want him buzzed ASAP."

Hoagie shrugged, "It shouldn't be too hard to lose on purpose, I suppose... But I don't know how I'm gonna sneak all my beer into his cups..."

Abby nodded, but remained firm, "Yeah... But you gotta, like I said, as soon as possible. Abby wants to get these two together so she can actually enjoy her evening."

Hoagie gave one final groan before their friends showed up, "Fineeeeeeeee, you better appreciate this..." He hissed.

Then Wally and Kuki arrived at the table, "Glad to see you set up already!" Wally laughed, picking up his ball to go eye to eye with Abby.

The two looked one another in the eyes. Wally bit his lip, Abby licked her own. Both concentrated intensely on making the shot, while still staring one another down. Then they both counted to three, and took their shots. Abby's ball overshot a little, but Wally made his in easily.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" The jock shouted, fist pumping. He and Hoagie took position, and threw their respective ball at their opponent's cups. Wally sunk yet another shot, but Hoagie seemingly chucked his ball at Abby's face, who scowled in return. "What are you doin' buddy?" The aussie demanded.

Hoagie laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry! Just not focusing enough, I suppose!"

The blond growled, "Well change that! I don't wanna lose to them! Now stop flirting with Abby and help me win this..."

As the girls were taking their shots, Hoagie mumbled into Wally's ear, "Actually, that reminds me of something I need to tell you..."

"Oh yeah?" Wally asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you later."

Then Kuki taunted, "Hey lovebirds! That's balls back for us!"

The australian laughed, bouncing the ping pong balls back, "Oh please, me and Hoagie aren't gay, right Hoagie?"

"... Yeah... Totes!" Hoagie said slowly.

* * *

"So what now, Nigey?" Lizzie asked seductively.

The british teen slapped his forehead, "_I_ have things to do... _You_ can do whatever you please, as long as you don't interrupt me."

The girl put her hands on her hips, "Well you're rude!" She started following him as he walked to the party, "I don't know anyone here, so maybe you should entertain me?"

"That's complete rubbish! It's not my fault you wanted to come so badly! Now you deal with the awkwardness... Go on... Go meet people and talk about shoes and boys and tampons, whatever it is you girls talk about these days."

Lizzie tried to argue, but before she could, Nigel snatched her cell phone out of her bag and threw it down the stairs. "Hey!" She cried, "Nigel Uno, you are a terrible person!" She stormed to go retrieve her phone and Nigel quickly blended into the party, hopefully avoiding this nuisance for the rest of the night...

* * *

The table was looking good for Wally and Hoagie, despite Hoagie trying to throw the game. They still had six cups left, while the girls only had four. Abby angrily grabbed her phone and texted Hoagie.

**what in the hell is going on here? since when was wally good at things?**

Hoagie immediately checked his phone, and frowned at the girl, responding:

**beats me! this is ridiculous! you two need to pick it up...**

Abby read her message and nodded, it was their shot, so she whispered to Kuki, "Just make this, I want to win this thing..."

"Why do you wanna win so badly?... It's only a game?"

Abby sighed, "Just go along with it right now, will ya?"

The asian girl simply nodded and they tried to make their shots, but both failed miserably.

Wally picked up his ball and and sunk the shot easily, yet again. "Why am I so good at this game?" He bragged, still blissfully unaware at the attempted rigging going on here.

Hoagie got ready to take his shot, but Wally slapped his wrist. "I think you've done enough, pal... I didn't want it to come to this, but give me the ball..."

"WHAT?" The brown haired teen demanded, "You can't replace me!"

Wally chuckled, "You're right, I can't... But I can give someone a celeb shot." He took Hoagie's ball and dropped it in a random guy's hand. "Here, I can guarantee you're better than my buddy here. Now don't let me down... whoever you are."

The clearly drunk teen gave Wally a look and graciously snatched the ball from his hand. He seemed to be thinking his shot over, and as the stranger took his turn, he made the ball in, immediately returning to whatever it was he was doing before Wally pulled him aside.

"Finally!" Wally complained, "Balls back, please!" He held his hand out. Upon preparing for the next shot, he looked at Hoagie "Alright, pal, just make one shot... For me."

_Hoagie felt bad, he started debating in his head, __Damn... I don't want to betray Abby... But I can't let Wally down too... He'll never play with me again! Alright, alright, I'll just try to make the shot, I'll probably miss anyway and that way I can be on good terms with both of them!_

Hoagie looked at Abby, then at Wally. He picked up his ball and sighed deeply. "Alright... Here it goes..." The goggle-wearing teen released his ball and it went flying into a cup...

_Damn... _Hoagie thought to himself.

Abby looked down at the cup and gave Hoagie a look of betrayal, shaking her head. He blushed and tried to mouth an apology, but she didn't see him, so it went unnoticed.

"About time, Hoag!" Wally laughed, "Alright, I'm gonna end this!" And upon preparing for a minute straight, he sunk his final shot. "Woah baby! I am too good at this!" He continued to boast, "In your face, ladies!" He pointed at his friends.

Kuki shrugged, after a game of remaining silent she just whispered, "Good game, guys!"

Abby grunted and walked toward Hoagie, the boy flinched, as he knew he was in for it now... She grabbed him and pulled him to the side. "Good going, dork..." She hissed at him.

"H-hey!" The boy cried, "It's not my fault! Wally destroyed you on his own! You're the one to point fingers at!"

The girl jabbed her finger into him, "Whatever, just forget it, it's over now. We can't do anything about it..." But then she looked to see Kuki standing alone... "Damn it! Wally left!... This is just perfect!"

Hoagie tried to comfort the leader of this plot, "Hey now... Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine!"

Abby shook her head, "Abby didn't organize this whole thing out just to have it be 'fine'... We need to make sure everything else goes according to plan or these two are gonna just continue in their loop of awkwardness... Now where's Nigel?"

The goggle wearing boy looked around, then shrugged, "Beats me..."

* * *

Wally grabbed a beer from the cooler and made a mixed drink. He carried the beverages back to Kuki, whom he snuck up on. He hoped desperately that it was actually her this time, and he whispered into her ear. "So... Do you come here often?" He reached around her waste and she took the mixed drink from him, and turned around.

"Oh you know..." She said playfully as she turned around. "I suppose you could call me a regular here..."

"So anything new since I left?" The australian asked, grinning.

The girl looked at him cutely, "Wally... You were gone... What?... Like two minutes?... What could have happened?"

"I dunno..." the blond teen shrugged, "Just wondering, I suppose."

Kuki smiled at him, and decided she wanted to toy with him some more and see if that would go anywhere. "Well it's very nice of you to be keeping me on such a tight leash..." She said seductively.

Alright, now things were getting weird for Wally, if he didn't know any better, he'd say Kuki was trying to turn him on right now. The thought of Kuki and leashes made him think dirty thoughts he shouldn't be thinking about a friend... He laughed awkwardly, "Yeah... Well... You know I just love keepin' you on a leash!" He laughed, but then he thought about what he said, and hated himself for letting this slip too...

"What?" Kuki asked, cupping her hand around her ear, it was hard to listen over all the music. "I didn't hear that, say it again?"

Uh... I said, I love keepin' glue on my niece!"

"You have a niece?" Kuki sang happily.

"Uh... No..." He laughed nervously. "I just like glue..." _Damn it Beatles! Stop being an idiot!_

_"_Oh Wally!" The girl smiled again, "You're so weird..." Wally's expression dropped. _Yet also hot... Very, very hot... I'm getting excited just looking at him... Why can't he just take me? I need to get him drunk. Now... Wait... That's wrong isn't it? I'm not a rapist... But... He's pretty sexy, I'd take the charges for rape. Yeah... Fuck that, this is happening. Where's the alcohol?_

"So wanna go take shots now? We never did before..." Kuki laughed sweetly.

Wally went back to grinning, "I dunno if I can spare some of my time for that..." He said sarcastically, as the two walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Nigel was running through the crowd, he didn't know how she did it, but Lizzie always managed to be hot on his trail... He ran to the kitchen, where he hoped his psycho exgirlfriend wouldn't find him, but he found Wally and Kuki pouring vodka into shot glasses. And then he realized he completely forgot about the plan with Abby and Hoagie! Crap!

"H-hey, guys!" He laughed awkwardly, "How's it going?"

Wally took his shot and shrugged, "Can't complain... How about you? You look flustered."

"Well..." The brit said, "I'm currently trying to avoid a certain Lizzie..."

Kuki made a vomiting 'blech' sound at the mention of the girl, she never cared for Nigel's ex, mostly because she was a very stuck up and annoying girl. "Why is she here again?"

Nigel sighed, "I don't know... I just wish she would leave..."

Wally handed him the remainder of a bottle of vodka. "Here, mate, just take a drink and forget about life."

"I can't drink all this! I've hardly ever drank before!" The bald teen spat back.

"Oh?..." Wally asked, "Because I'm pretty sure after last night, I should probably be calling you Bottom's Up Uno, I have to applaud you again on that one! The whole fuckin' bottle!"

"What?" Kuki asked, excited, "I don't know this story!"

"Ah man!" Wally laughed, "Hoagie went to bed with basically a full bottle of vodka last night, then this morning he woke up and it was finished!" He then punched Nigel playfully, "And we come to find that this sissy had drank it all!"

Nigel blushed at his 'accomplishment', he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing in their eyes.

"Oh! So that's why you were drunk last night in Wally's room!" Kuki chuckled.

The blond's eyes bulged though, "Wait... Why were you in my room?..."

Kuki gave Nigel a look that obviously was a warning not to let Wally know about her tantrum in his room. "Oh... No reason." She laughed awkwardly.

Had it been anyone else, this wouldn't have been the end of the topic, but Wally was a simple guy, so he shrugged it off and poured another shot. "Whatever, I suppose it's better you than some stranger."

Nigel agreed, "Yeah! At least you can trust us... Oh hang on..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and saw that Lizzie was calling... "Damn it! I can't get away from this woman!" He cried.

Kuki and Wally looked at one another, then Nigel. Wally grabbed his friend's phone and answered it.

"Wait, what are you-" Nigel asked, but before he could finish, Wally started making sexual grunting noises into the phone. Kuki started giggling uncontrollably, and she decided to add in moaning and an 'Oh yes!' for extra effect.

Nigel grabbed his head, "What are you guys doing?" He demanded, ripping the phone out of his friend's hand and answered it, "I'm sorry Lizzie, that was Wally being a douche."

Wally flipped off the british baldy and started making faces at him.

"I'm sorry, he just took my phone!..."

Kuki started making whip noises, and Wally provided the motion of one.

"I'm in the kitchen..."

The blond started whispering 'bitch' under his breath.

"No... I won't leave unless there's an emergency... Alright bye."

"Finally!" Wally groaned as his friend hung up the phone, "Now let's go, we don't have much time before she gets here!"

Nigel stood still, "I can't leave, guys, I told her I'd only leave if there was-"

Kuki took a bottle of beer lying around and threw it out of this kitchen. "We have a cleaning emergency!" She sang, "... Out there! So let's go!"

Before he could argue, Wally wrapped his arms around him and Kuki went for his legs, and the two carried him out of the kitchen, much to his displeasure.

* * *

"Alright, screw Nigel..." Abby groaned, not being able to find the bald brit.

Hoagie looked around and shrugged, "I don't see Wally or Kuki either..."

"Abby is this close to pounding that british bitch's bum into the floor..." She cracked her knuckles angrily.

"Now, now, Ab, let's not do anything harsh here... He's probably trying to find us as we speak."

* * *

"Guys! Seriously, let me go! I need to go back to the kitchen! You have no idea what she'll do to me if I'm not there!"

Wally ignored him, "We are gonna make you have a good time, and seeing Lizzie is NOT going to help." He chuckled, "Besides, I'm not afraid of Lizzie! What is she possibly gonna do to-" He stopped short as he saw the girl standing right in front of the trio. Wally and Kuki immediately dropped Nigel to the floor.

"Heyyyyyyy Lizzieeeeeee!" Nigel said nervously, starting to break a sweat.

"You said you'd be in the kitchen..." She hissed, with a fire in her eyes.

"I-I know... But these two... They made me!" He said, trying to get up, rubbing his huge ass.

The girl gave Wally and Kuki a look as Nigel blamed them.

Wally groaned at his friend's spinelessness. "Yeah we kidnapped him, what exactly do you plan to do about it?" He laughed intimidatingly. He stood a good half a foot over the girl, so he was looking down at her. "Go ahead, do your worst! I can guarantee that you can't bring me down!"

Lizzie looked at him angrily, Kuki stared out of admiration, Nigel was just trying not to wet himself.

"Come on, now!" Wally taunted, "I don't have all-" But he was stopped by Lizzie kicking the australian jock in the balls, full force. His face froze for a moment, then he immediately grabbed the area and fell to the floor, groaning in agony. "You fucking cheating little bitch!" He managed, while rolling around.

Nigel looked at his friend in pain and thought about his own testicles, and the pain he could be feeling if he doesn't obey the orange haired girl. He gave a nervous look as she simply grabbed his arm and started pulling him. "Come on Nigey, we have stuff to do."

"W-what kind of stuff?" The boy asked nervously.

Then Kuki, who had remained quiet up until this point, intervened. "Hey bitch, let my friend go!" She called.

Lizzie turned around angrily, "What did you just call me?"

Kuki got in her face, losing the cuteness that usually dripped from her voice. "You heard me... I called you a bitch."

The two girls started having a stare down, Wally was still in too much pain to open his eyes, Nigel was trying to escape before he was punished for hanging around his friends. Lizzie grabbed a cup out of a girl's hand as she was walking by, much to the stranger's displeasure. Then the orange haired girl threw the drink in Kuki's face.

The girl gasped in horror as the liquid leaked down her clothes and got in her eyes. She wiped her face, smearing all her make up along with it, and shook her hand off. Then she looked Lizzie in the face and slapped her as hard as she could, which knocked the girl back a little bit.

Lizzie retaliated by slapping Kuki back, equally as hard. The frail asian girl fell to the floor, and saw Wally still in agony from his incident while she was down there. She knew she had to avenge him, and help Nigel from being bullied, so she pushed herself back up and glared at Nigel's ex. She reached her hand back for another slap, but Lizzie beat her to it. And then the girl slapped Kuki again, for fun.

Enraged, Kuki merely took her hand and smudged the other girl's makeup. Lizzie huffed and pulled on Kuki's sleeve, ripping it. The smaller asian girl had had enough, so she put her hands on the girls shoulders and headbutted her as hard as she could. Lizzie went right to the floor, and Kuki hobbled around for a moment to recover from the disorientation.

Nigel stood there, mouth agape. Wally, noticing Lizzie on the floor next to him, said, through clutched teeth, "Good... Job... Kooks..." He was still writhing in pain, "Ugh, my balls..." He whined.

Nigel just stuttered, "You- You knocked her out... She's not conscious..."

"Omigosh! I'm sorry, Nigel! I just got angry and I didn't know what to-"

"You were amazing!" The brit exclaimed, throwing his arms around his friend.

"I was?" Kuki asked, confused.

"Yes! I can't believe you stood up to her! You're my hero! I mean, sure... Knocking her out maybe have been a little much... But I can't say she didn't have it coming!"

Wally started recovering slightly as he got up, and he groaned, "Yeah... Bitch deserved it- Ahhhhhhh my aching balls..."

Kuki looked at Lizzie's body limp on the floor, "What do you suppose we do with her, then?" She asked.

"Leave her there..." Wally grunted.

Nigel laughed, but suggested, "How about we just put her in my room for now?"

Kuki nodded and said, "Sure thing, but how about in return for saving your big butt, you actually relax now, and have fun?"

The brit smiled, "Deal!" he laughed shaking Kuki's hand.

And with that, the three friends brought Lizzie to Nigel's room, where she would _hopefully_ be out of the way for the night...

* * *

A/N: I wrote this out and then it got deleted... So I may have to reread it a few more times to make sure it's up to my standard, but I figured I'd let you guys see it. I'm going away for a few days and without my computer... So basically I'm gonna try for one last chapter before I leave tomorrow, but for the sake of the quality, don't be upset if I don't. And then hopefully I can bang out another two or three when I get back and be done with it! Thanks for the reviews people!

PS CRAP! My italics broke during transfer onto the KND section, so their thoughts got out of whack with their words... I tried my best to fix this, but I can't promise I got them all, let me know if I missed something that seems to be a thought that isn't italic.


	9. All My Loving, The Violent Version

Abby was walking around the party, observing various males around the room, trying to find one that could threaten Wally enough to make him jealous, but not enough so that the australian couldn't overpower him.

Hoagie claimed to be looking for the same thing, but he was really trying to find Nigel to carry out the secondary plan, which he wanted to put into action soon... He figured, why not check in the british teen's room? So he walked through the halls, ignoring the puddles of spilt drinks and unidentified fluids and reaching the boy's bedroom.

When he walked into the room with the door marked "1" and saw Nigel, Wally and Kuki attempting to restrain Lizzie's unconscious body in Nigel's bed. Unsure of what was actually going on, Hoagie assumed the worst: "What the hell are you guys doing? Is this some sort of sex ritual? Why wasn't I invited?" The last question was a result of the alcohol finally starting to kick in in the boy.

Nigel blushed, "We can explain!" He dropped the handcuffs he was using to latch Lizzie's arm to the bed post.

Hoagie gave a look, "Care to, then?"

Wally, still holding his crotch in pain, grunted, "This bitch is like a fuckin' wild animal, so like with every crazed animal, we had to put her down."

Kuki put her hands on her hips, and huffed.

"Fine..." Wally admitted, "Kuki had to put her down..."

"Anddddddd?" The girl pressed on.

"And she kicked me..."

"Whereeeeee?"

"The balls..." He said shamefully.

Hoagie started laughing at his friend's misfortune, then he said, lifting up his goggles so he could wipe a tear from his eyes, "On another note... I mean, as long as you aren't like bisexually gang banging her, I could care less..."

Nigel chuckled, "Rest assured, no one's gonna be going near Lizzie anytime soon... So if we're done here, I'm ready to go out there and enjoy the party, Lizzie's tied up, I'm a free soul!" He started beating his chest happily. He marched out of his room, Kuki and Hoagie followed, but Wally slowly tried to walk, but that kick had left him more crippled than he could have imagined.

"Guysssssss, wait for me!" He called, walking at a slow pace.

Hoagie turned around, then looked at Kuki, "You got this? I kinda needed to talk to Nigel about something."

The girl gave one of her bubbly smiles and nodded, "What are you gonna talk about?"

"Oh you're gonna find out soon, my friend." Hoagie assured, grinning slyly, and walking ahead before the girl could ask more questions.

She didn't like secrets very much, but she also like blond australians a lot more than she disliked secrets, so Kuki turned around and went to go help her friend walk. "How ya feeling, Wally?"

"Like I wanna throw up... Seriously, girls are lucky they don't have balls..." He groaned.

"Well guys don't have to have babies... I'm pretty sure that hurts more." Kuki defended her sex.

Wally scowled, "Yeah, well you only have a baby after nine months! Guys can get kicked in the junk everyday if you're unlucky enough!"

"Okay, Wally, whatever you say..." She gave up, there was no way she was going to win with him.

"Damn straight, woman!" He cheered at his 'victory'.

She supported him and helped him out of the room, but then her dirty thoughts started to kick in as he relaxed his strong arm around her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" _Like kiss it... A lot? Maybe other things too?..._

"Maybe some ice might help..." Wally groaned, feeling like crap due to the pain.

_Maybe I can... Hm... There's nothing sexual about ice... Oh well... _Kuki guided him on the way to the kitchen to attempt to remedy the pain, and the two made their way slowly down the hall, but stopped in the bathroom first.

"Can you hold on one minute?" Kuki asked the boy, "I need to just get this makeup off my face, it's all over..."

"Of course, don't worry, my balls are already broken beyond fixing at this point..." Wally sighed, closing the toilet and taking a seat on it.

The girl rinsed her face and wiped it clean, then turned to her friend. "All gone?"

Wally took a moment to observe her face, but not merely for stray makeup. He was captivated by how good she looked even without makeup

"Wallyyyyyyyy" She whined, "How do I look?"

He snapped out of his trance, "Oh! Sorry... Heh... You look great! Like you never needed any makeup in the first place!" He chuckled awkwardly.

Kuki cooed, "Aw! That's so sweet up you Wally!" She went over to him and hugged him, feeling a little tipsy. She looked him in the eyes, and received an emerald gaze in return, she smiled as she lowered herself onto his lap.

"OW! Ah shit!" He stamped his foot in pain, "That friggin' hurts!"

Kuki forgot about the injury, and immediately jumped up, "Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"Gr... Don't worry about it, Kooks, but can we get that ice now?" He asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

"So, Hoagie..." Nigel asked his friend, as they took a shot. "How goes your other plan? Have you told Abby yet?"

Hoagie sighed deeply, "No... It would compromise everything if I did... I'm not ready to tell her yet..."

Nigel put his arm around his long time friend, "You can't just not tell her, she has a right to know too..."

"I can't!" The brown haired boy shouted defensively, "I can tell her when I'm ready, but not a moment sooner!"

The bald brit shook his head, "You know?... This whole plan is dumb! It's not like you really needed to organize anything... Just do it, and stop being picky!"

Hoagie clenched his fist, "You don't understand! I only have one chance at this, I can't mess it up! No! I can't allow it to be anything less than perfect! So I'm not saying anything to her, yet, because it could ruin everything!"

Nigel glared back, "I think you're being unrealistic."

"Fine, don't worry about me, just don't ruin it... Please?"

Nigel paused for a moment, "Alright, fine... No problem... Now back to this plan of Abby's..." He said, pouring shots for the two of them.

* * *

Abby found one boy, named Joseph, that fit her ideal antagonist perfectly. She had been talking to him, to get him interested. All the while trying to figure out how this was going to work out. She looked at the boy and finished describing her friend, "...and she's single from what I know."

"Oh really?" the boy asked, intrigued. "Where can I find this girl? She sounds... Interesting..."

Abby laughed, "Well that I don't know, but I'll keep my eyes peeled, incase I see her. She should be around here somewhere."

The boy fixed his hair, "Maybe if we don't find her soon, you and I could..." He started, but didn't finish before the girl answered him.

"Woah there. Slow down, cowboy, let's take this one step at a time... Oh! There she is!" Abby pointed out the girl walking Wally to the kitchen.

"You're right... She's pretty hot..." Joseph whispered, observing the girl. As bad as Abby felt letting him talk this way, she convinced herself it was for Kuki's own good, and tolerated the sleezy teen.

* * *

Wally couldn't find any ice so he looked around frantically for something to cool his pain off. He opened the fridge and saw a beer bottle sitting inside of it. "Oh sweet relief!" He cried, grabbing the bottle and putting it down his pants. "Ahhhhhhhh, that's the stuff..." He sighed pleasurably, with his legs spread wide open.

_If he thinks that feels good, maybe I should prove him wrong... _Kuki thought to herself, not even trying to contain the hormones anymore. "Feeling better, champ?" she laughed, winking at him.

Blushing, Wally gave her a look, "What? It feels good! You'd get it if you were a boy..." He said defensively.

"Whateverrrrrr." Kuki laughed, finding another shot glass and filling it up. She immediately chugged it and looked at Wally, "Want one?"

The aussie chuckled, "Well the drunker I get, the less it'll hurt, I suppose. Give it here!" He demanded playfully, taking the shot of vodka.

The girl took a seat on a counter and swung her legs back and forth, letting out a bored sigh.

"What?" Wally asked, "Am I not entertaining or something?"

Kuki shook her head, "No! I'm just not having as much fun as I'd like at the moment... I wanna dance."

Wally waved her off with his hand, "Go out there and dance then... Buddy..." He emphasized the last word sarcastically.

"Okay!" She laughed, jumped off the counter, "Come on!"

The blond shook his head, "No way, I'm still recovering here..."

"Aw come on! You're so boring!"

"No I'm not! I'm just recovering!" He said defensively.

Kuki tried to pull her friend up, but he wouldn't budge, "Recovering is for sissies!" She taunted.

Wally swatted her away, "Just go, Sanban, I'll be out in a minute."

The girl sighed impatiently, "Fine! Just make it quick, I need someone to protect me incase some gross guys start grinding up on me."

"I will, I will! Promise!" Wally laughed, "Now go!"

He waited until she left the kitchen to get up himself, except he didn't make his way to the dance floor like Kuki did...

* * *

Ten minutes later...

* * *

Six shots each later, Nigel and Hoagie both received a text from Abby.

**i found a good guy... now you go request that song.**

Hoagie looked at Wally walking away from the DJ, "Damnnnnnnnnn" He slurred, "We coulda had Wally go! He was just right there!"

Nigel downed a seventh shot and sighed, "I don't wanna do it..."

"But we gotta..." Hoagie groaned, tugging the sleeve of his friend.

"Fineeeeeee!" Nigel hissed, trying not to trip over himself.

"What song were we supposed to get again?" Hoagie asked.

The two boys looked at one another and shrugged, both feeling a little drunk.

"Damn!" Nigel groaned, "Um... Was it Livin' on a Prayer?"

"No..."

"Lucky?"

"Not quite..."

"Lovefool?"

"Doubtful..."

"Barbie Girl?"

Hoagie slapped his forehead sloppily, "Yes, Nigel, the song was Barbie Girl..."

"Really?" The lightweight brit asked, "That's a weird song..."

"I was kidding!" The brown haired boy spat, "Durrrrrr!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Nigel laughed, almost falling over.

Hoagie pondered, "Now... What were we supposed to ask them to play..."

The bald teen thought long and hard, then suddenly snapped his fingers, "Lovefool!"

"No!" Hoagie growled, "You already said that one!"

"Oh yeah... Oh well!" He then shrugged and started humming 'All My Loving' randomly.

"Oh!" the goggle wearer gasped, "That one! What's that one?"

Nigel began freaking out, "Oh crap! I forget what I was humming!"

Hoagie started trying to repeat the sound, but failed. "Damn it all!" He cursed, downing another shot, "All I want to do is remember how 'All My Loving' goes..."

They two took longer than they were proud to say to realize that the mechanic had just blurted the name of the song.

* * *

As Kuki walked alone onto the dance floor, Abby notified Joseph, "There she is! Now remember, don't pull anything funny right away, she's a little childish like that."

"Alright!" The boy laughed, "Thanks for the help..."

"Abby."

"Yeah! Thanks, Abby."

The teen walked over to Kuki who was sipping a mixed drink by her lonesome. "Hey babe..." He said in a seductive voice, when she was within earshot. "What is a pretty face like yours doing without a dancing partner?"

Kuki looked a little taken back, at this "Uh... I'm waiting for someone..."

"Oh, a boyfriend?" Joseph asked, disappointed.

"Well... Not quite..."

"So... you're single?" he asked excitedly, putting his hand around her waste.

"Well, I mean in the literal sense, yes..." She said resistantly, but he didn't care.

"Okay! So then you won't mind sharing a dance, then?" Joseph laughed,

"Well I don't really want-" But she couldn't finish as the boy starting to dance with her. The girl started looking around for any trace of one of her friends to help her out of this situation, she didn't want to flat out leave, but she most certainly didn't want to remain here...

But as soon as she thought it, her wish came true. Joseph was tapped on the shoulder, "What do you wan-" But he was cut off by a fist swiping at his face, knocking him unconscious. Kuki looked at her savior, expecting to see a certain blond australian, but instead saw something much, much worse...

"Well hello, Karen..." Dan said, walking up to her.

* * *

Watching from the distance, Abby stared in awe, "What the hell?" Abby hissed to herself. "Abby kicked his ass yesterday! What's he doin' here?" She cursed as she saw her plan go completely wrong, this wasn't meant to happen!

She looked around frantically for Wally, and saw him walking back to the kitchen, sipping a beer. If she couldn't have the plan the way she wanted, she had to improvise. She ran over to her friend and called his name, "Wally! Wally!"

The blond turned and smiled, "Oh hey Ab, what's up?" The girl didn't even bother to use words, she grabbed the boy and turned him to Kuki and Dan. "What the fuck?" He demanded instantly. "What's this douche doing here?"

"Abby don't know, but you gotta do something before he tries pulling something funny." She hissed, "From what Abby gathered, they didn't exactly end on favorable terms for Dan..."

Wally rolled his sleeves up and shouted, "Oh it is on! Step aside Abby!" The aussie marched over to Dan who was trying to force Kuki into a kiss, despite her strong resistance.

* * *

"DJ! DJ! DJ!" Hoagie shouted as he and Nigel ran to the musician.

"Dude! Dude! Dude!" The DJ laughed back, "What's the rush, the night is still young!"

Trying to catch his breath, the brown haired teen managed, "Play 'All My Loving'! Do it now! It's important!"

"You're in luck, dude!" The teen said goofily, "Someone was just over here and requested that same song!"

Hoagie and Nigel looked at one another, shrugging.

"Who was it?" Asked Nigel.

"Some jacked blond dude... I didn't catch his name. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." The DJ laughed as he placed the CD in the proper location and started the song.

* * *

Wally walked up to Dan, shouted, "Hey fuckface!"

The sketchy teen turned around angrily, "Oh... It's you again..."

"Yeah it's me! Now step away from the girl!" The aussie growled, throwing his fists in the air.

"Just learn your place, moron. Karen doesn't need to hang out with guys like you..." He nodded to Kuki who was still trying to get away from his grasp.

"IT'S KUKI! The blond shouted angrily, throwing a fist at the boy.

Dan dodged, then put his fists up as well, and threw a punch at Wally, who ducked and retorted with a punch to the gut. But then the blond heard the song he requested start playing. _Damn it! It has to start now?"_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

He pushed Dan backward, then dove on him.

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

The sketchy teen pushed Wally back with his feet, then jumped back up.

_Remember I'll always be true_

Wally gave a right hook and knocked him over for a moment, he took this time to look at Kuki, who, despite witnessing a fight, seemed to acknowledge that Wally obviously selected the song. He smiled, but was punished for faltering by Dan's foot kicking him in the stomach before she could return the smile.

_And then while I'm away_

The blond grabbed Dan's fist as he tried to punch him.

_I'll write home every day_

Dan then punched his opponent across the face, Wally did the same in retaliation.

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

Then Dan wiped the blood from his mouth. He tried to hit Wally back, but the australian punched him square in the nose first, sending Dan to the floor.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true_

Wally looked at his rival writhing in pain, but he ignored him, and walked toward Kuki, who was staring at Wally as if she just saw her childhood hero. They didn't say anything to each other, but Wally held his hand out, and Kuki took it, as he pulled her body close to his and started dancing with her. She looked up at him and smiled, allowing herself to enjoy the rest of the song, as if her partner didn't just knock out a fellow teen.

_And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

__

All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true

And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

_All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true  
All my loving, all my loving  
Ooh, all my loving, I will send to you_

As the song ended, Wally stopped dancing, much to Kuki's disappointment. "So..." he said awkwardly, giving her a nervous grin.

"That's a nice song." Said Kuki plainly, grinning.

Wally laughed sarcastically, "Meh... It's alright."

"... I wonder who requested it?" She asked jokingly.

"I dunno," he laughed, "Because sooooooo many people would request that song."

She smiled at him, causing him to blush, she turned and saw Dan still on the floor. "So... That's quite the hook you got there, Mr. Beatles." the asian girl laughed, grabbing his arm to get a feel of his muscles.

Wally laughed, "Oh stop it, it's not that great..." he said modestly as he flexed.

Kuki bit her lip and looked him in his eyes, "Well... I was impressed, and that's all that matters."

The australian teen merely laughed in response, then they looked at each other longingly for a moment before Wally interrupted.

"Hey Kuki?..."

"Yeah Wally?..."

The blond teen was nervous, but he swallowed his fears and took a deep breath. "I don't think this 'friends only' thing is really working out very-"

He was cut off by Kuki, "No not at all! It was a terrible idea!" She laughed, giving him a cute look.

Wally smiled at her and put his hand on her face. The girl blushed as he seemed to be guiding her face closer to his own, she slowly closed her eyes and opened her mouth ever so slightly. The aussie took a deep breath and did what he had waited years to do, and unlike last night's mistake, this kiss felt right.

* * *

A/N Now that Wally and Kuki have finally kissed, I can now focus on the other characters for the last chapter or two. I hope you guys liked this one, and I hope that the last chapters are worth it when I come back from my long weekend. I really hope this one is enough to hold you guys over, enjoy!


	10. Hoagie Announces, Kuki Rapes

Abby watched the two teens do what they've waited years to do and gave a small huff to herself, "Well Abby'll be damned... Did anything she do have any effect on this?" She thought to how everything she wanted to happen happened in some way other than she intended, Dan barged in on his own accord making Joseph obsolete, Wally requested the song on his own, which made Hoagie and Nigel pointless... She shrugged, because it didn't matter, Abby decided, no matter the means, at least the goal was achieved.

She shrugged it off and simply turned around to go find Nigel and Hoagie to let them know that the deed was done. She looked around for the two, but the crowd was still dissolving from the scene that Wally and Dan caused. Abby groaned grabbing a beer and began to search, though not very successfully, but then she saw her companions over by the DJ.

* * *

Hoagie and Nigel were still bugging the DJ despite the fight that had broken out,

"So you have EVERY song?" Hoagie giggled, trying to pick up the DJ's CD's, but was slapped on the wrist.

"Dude! Chill! I have every song that people want to hear. Now why don't you go enjoy your songs you requested?... All fifteen of them..."

Nigel rubbed his chin skeptically, "How about when you start playing Dream On, we'll go!"

The DJ glared at the brit angrily, "Dude! It's halfway through right now!"

The bald teen's eyes bulged, "What? No fair! I didn't hear it start! Restart it... Now!"

"No way, dude! No one wants to hear something repeated so quickly!"

Hoagie then stupidly raised his hand as Nigel continued, "This is MY house, and MY party! And I'll cry if I want to! Now play that song instead, before I start throwing things at-"But he was cut off by Abby grabbing him by the shoulder. "Oh hi Abby... As I was-"

Abby apologized to the DJ, "Sorry, my friend's a little drunk..."

"Clearly..." The boy said, looking to Nigel, "Just get him outta here before I pack up and leave..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Abby grunted, pulling a furious Nigel away from the DJ, and Hoagie followed.

The three of them walked to the kitchen and Abby sat the two boys down at the table and took a seat herself. "Man, you two are like dumb and dumber, I mean, in case you haven't noticed yet, there was no reason to still be requestin' music from the DJ, the mission is over."

Nigel looked her in the eye, with a glassed stare, "It's... Over?..." But I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah well who's fault is that? You were too busy being useless!" Abby scolded.

Hoagie jumped in, "How dare you speak to him like that!" He pushed Abby a little bit, "You're just jealous that we were bonding!"

Abby shook her head, "No... Abby's just pissed that she wasted her time with this stupid 'mission' and you morons just took the back seat and relaxed..." She wasn't too happy that after all the pointless planning, she turned out to have been obsolete. The alcohol wasn't making her any less moody, also.

Hoagie frowned, then he sighed, "I'm sorry Abby... I was just having fun..." He pouted childishly and stood up, opening his arms for a hug. But the girl with the red hat ignored him, crossing her arms. So Hoagie, determined, gave his best 'puppy dog' pout, and held his arms out.

Abby looked at him for a minute, then shook her head, "Ugh... Fine... I guess it doesn't matter anyways... At least it happened..." She rose out of her seat as well and hugged Hoagie.

Nigel looked at the boys face as the embrace was in session, and mouthed the words 'Tell her', but Hoagie looked the other way as his rejection of his friend's silent request.

* * *

"Get a room you two!" Shouted a random voice to Wally and Kuki, much to the blond's anger.

"Oh yeah?" He shouted, "How about you come a little closer and say that?" As mad as he was, he didn't let go of Kuki, afraid that some guy would try to pull something funny.

"Don't worry about it, Wally, it's no big!" The girl giggled, holding the aussie equally as tight.

Wally merely looked at her and then awkwardly began to notice a sudden loss of words. He never dreamed he would be in this situation tonight, and now that he was, he didn't know where to go next...

"Wallyyyyyyy?" Kuki laughed, waving her hand in front of his face, "You gotta stop falling asleep in front of me!"

The blond teen snapped out of it and apologized, "Hehe... Sorry, Kooks, just feeling the buzz a little I suppose..."

"Is that so?" She smiled at him, to his enjoyment.

"Er-... Yeah, that's all..." He rubbed the back of his neck, he was feeling a little drunk, but that definitely wasn't why he was blanking on words.

Kuki obviously didn't buy it, but she was too happy at the moment to care, so she simply pecked him on the lips quickly and smiled at him again. "Whatever you say, dumby..."

The australian boy wanted to keep looking at his long time crush, but his eye was caught by something else... He noticed long orange hair making it's way through the crowd, "What the?..." He hissed, to Kuki's confusion.

"What are you-"

"Hang on a second..."

He followed the hair until it reached the end of the crowd, and revealed to be on the head of a very angered Lizzie, who was pushing around and growling at everyone. Still looking as disoriented, complete with broken handcuffs at her wrists, as when Wally, Nigel and Kuki put her in the british teen's bedroom.

"Ah crud..." He whispered, knowing that if the girl caught sight of the pair, things would certainly not end pretty... "It's Lizzie again..."

Kuki cringed at the mention of the girl, "She's awake alreadyyyyyy?" She demanded, "I'd like to think I put her down for longer than that..." She gave Lizzie, despite her not looking, an angry glare.

Wally simply patted his friend on the back, "Let's worry about that later... We should go let Nigel know for his own safety..."

* * *

Nigel was busy witnessing the hug shared between Hoagie and Abby when the remaining of the core five barged in, and all of the teens stood together all at once for the first time in a while.

"Nigel! Nigel! Nigel!" Kuki shouted.

"What? What? What?" The brit asked fearfully, grabbing at his head where hair should have been. He didn't know what was going on but he still reacted strongly. His drunkenness seemed to ware off for a moment and was replaced with fear.

Wally finished the sentence, "Lizzie is conscious again!"

The bald teen's eyes filled with horror and confusion, "But... But how?" He demanded. He ran to the entrance to the kitchen and looked out the door frantically. "I don't see her..."

Abby, the only one to not know about Lizzie's imprisonment, gave the other four questionable looks. "Say what now?..."

"It's kind of a long story..." Nigel groaned, "Lizzie is out to get me, and her and Kuki got into a little bit of a tussle, in which Kuki knocked Lizzie out-"

"Say what now?" Abby demanded, "Way to go girl! Abby didn't think you had it in you!" She congratulated the girl, who smiled as Abby patted her on the back.

Nigel grew impatient, "Eh hemmmmmmm." He grunted, "ANYWAY... When Kuki knocked her out, we brought her to my room so she'd be out of the way... But I guess she's out and about again, which is bad news for Kuki, Wally, and I..."

Hoagie gave a concerned look, "Yeah... For me too!"

Kuki looked at the boy, "What? Why for you?" She knew that Hoagie had nothing to do with Lizzie's misfortune.

Hoagie gave a little drunken hobble and scratched the back of his head. "Well... I don't want her to be out for Wally... She might hurt him..."

Wally grunted, "Why does it matter to you, Hoagie? It isn't your problem!"

"Yeah... It's not like it has any direct affect on you." Kuki added, cocking her eyebrows.

The goggled teen played with his goggles and started mumbling, "Well it's not something I wanted to... Well- I uh... Wally... Remember when I told you that I needed to talk about something with you?"

The blond thought for a second, "Oh yeah! I forgot all about that! What was it you wanted to say?"

Hoagie looked his friend in the eye and said, "Well I wanted to actually talk to everyone about it... I'm gay... And... this is the part for you, Wally..." He looked at his aussie friend, "I sorta kinda have a little thing for you..."

Wally laughed and looked around nervously, "Oh wow, good one Hoagie! I almost believed you for a second!" He continued to chuckle awkwardly.

The brown haired teen frowned, "I wasn't kidding..." He too was going from drunk to serious rather quickly.

"But... You... There's no way..." The aussie managed, dumbfounded. "So this morning... Were you lying when you said we... uh... Ah shit!"

"Don't be an idiot, I'm gay, not a rapist... I would appreciate it if you were a little more sensitive... I haven't been feeling good about it lately, so I wanted to let you guys know... And now I'm doing it..."

Kuki and Abby's jaws dropped, "What the hell?" Abby shouted, confused, she couldn't help but admit she was a little taken back by this announcement. "You can't be serious..."

"Awwwww!" Kuki cooed, recovering from the initial shock, and letting the alcohol speak for her, "You are so cute! Can you be my sassy gay friend?"

"Wait a second here..." Wally interrupted, "There's no way in hell this is for real! Hoagie, you always said yourself how you wanted to hook up with girls... I totally thought you liked Abby! And to find out you have a crush... On me? What the fuck?"

"Yeah, Hoagie.._._" Nigel agreed, looking a little taken back, "I didn't ever consider you to actually be gay..."

The brown haired teen shook his head, "There's no way of actually knowing, Nigel... I just hope you guys don't treat me any differently."

Nigel shook his head, "I mean... It's a shock... But I'm not going to abandon you just because of this, don't worry Hoagie!"

But Wally had more to say than his british friend, "I still can't believe it... Hoagie, my best friend... Gay?"

Hoagie gave Wally a sad look, "What are you saying?..." He looked hurt, "Are you not okay with this?"

The blond grabbed at his hair and groaned, "I refuse to believe this whole time my best friends have been keeping the fact he was gay from me! What do you expect me to get like? Have you only been friends with me because you wanted to get in my pants?"

The brown haired boy scowled at the australian and shook his head in disgust. "Of course not! It's the same way you have a crush on Kuki..." He said, making the room fall awkwardly quiet, but he broke it by continuing, "She's your friend and you still feel like that toward her! It's the same thing!"

"It's not the same thing! We're both dudes!" Wally shouted, grabbing his hair.

Hoagie looked the other way, "I thought I could expect you to be cool with this... You know, just because I like you doesn't mean that I'm going to get you."

But the blond didn't have any of it, "Whatever... I need to take a walk..." Wally growled, storming out of the kitchen without another word...

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Kuki..." Nigel whispered to the girl, who nodded eagerly and darted off to go console her friend.

Hoagie then turned to Abby and looked for support with her and said, "So..."

The girl shook her head, playing with her hat nervously. "So... I think Abby should go make sure Lizzie isn't doing anything wrong..." She was looking unnaturally flustered as she swiftly exited the kitchen, leaving Hoagie hanging without anyone to sympathize with him...

Nigel, still afraid of what Lizzie was going to do to him, knew he had to follow Abby. He quickly returned to his drunken stupor and grabbed a shot, chugged, and then followed the chocolate skinned girl out into the party, leaving Hoagie alone in the room, but instead of seeming upset, he looked quite satisfied.

* * *

Wally sat uncomfortably in his room, despite the loud partying going on outside his door... He was taken back by his friend's admittance to his homosexuality, especially the crush on Wally he had...

"W-Wally?" he heard the voice of Kuki call from his doorway, sounding a little intoxicated.

He didn't really want to talk at first, but he knew he could speak to her and she would be able to help him through his dilemma, so he grunted, "Come in..." The girl slowly walked up to the main platform of his room and squeezed through the ropes to join him on the ring, she tripped a little in her drunkenness. "What's up?" The blond asked emotionlessly.

"Not much..." She looked at the australian, "But obviously you got something on your mind... Wanna share?" She sat cross legged next to him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Wallyyyyyyy." The girl slurred, "Just talk to meeeeeeee!" But the blond only grunted, turning away from the asian girl. "Stop being so grumpy! You need to talk about how you feel or you're gonna go crazy, silly! Now tell me what's wrong?" She asked cutely, batting her long eye lashes at him, stroking his hand a little.

Unable to resist the temptation of the girl, Wally caved in, "I'm not sure what's wrong, though... I mean, it shouldn't matter that Hoagie is gay... But something about it is bugging me... Am I a bad friend?"

"Of course not!" Kuki cried, "You're just a little shocked is all..."

"Nah... I'm not shocked... I'm just bothered."

The girl couldn't stand seeing Wally beating himself up over this... "By whattttttttt?" She swayed a little, feeling the alcohol more and more.

Wally started talking about what bothered him, but Kuki was blissfully ignoring him, _God he's so hot... I wanna make out with him again... But I'm supposed to be listening to his feelings. Damn stupid feelings... Maybe if I just throw myself at him he'll react..._

"You know what I'm saying?" He asked, conflicted.

Kuki looked around frantically, "Wha- Oh! Yeah! That's completely understandable. I mean it makes sense that you should feel like that."

"Thank you!" the blond said frustratedly, "I just wish I could make Hoagie see that!"

The asian girl, no longer trying to hide the fact she was drunk, leaned forward, getting on her hands and knees. "I know just what you mean..." she smiled seductively.

Wally gave her a look, "What are you doin' Kooks?" he asked stupidly, backing up a little bit, but the girl crawled after him. "Uh... Kuki?"

But Kuki ignored his confusion and squealed, "I want you! I want you so baddddddddddd it's driving me mad!" She sang 'I Want You (She's So Heavy)' knowing that he would get the Beatles reference. She grabbed his hand and started sexually licking his finger, "Do you want meeeeee?" Her intoxication glaringly obvious at this point.

The australian laughed nervously, "Of course I do... I just don't know if now is really the time or the place... Heh..." He tried to keep her from crawling onto him, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Just take me! I waited all night for this! Now take my innocence!" Kuki laughed, straddling Wally underneath herself. "Let's have a good time, just you and me!" She started humping him violently.

The poor boy didn't know if he should be 'happy' or if he should be stern and stay focused. But... He knew that doing things with Kuki while she was drunk would be wrong... Wally didn't want to ruin things, so he knew this had to stop, as much as he didn't want it to. Plus, like he said, this isn't the time for this, he was drunk, but he still wanted to make amends with Hoagie swiftly.

He decided to push the excited girl off of him, and he answered her, "I'm sorry, Kuki, but not right now."

She wasn't going to have any of it though, "Are you friggin' kidding me?" She shouted, she crossed her legs and arms, "Am I not pretty enough for you or something? Is that it?" Wally could see that she was getting ready to cry.

"Of course not!" He tried to prevent the inevitable river of tears, "I think you look great!"

"Then why won't you touch meeeeeeeeee?" She cried, tears starting to trickle down her face.

Wally didn't know what to do, he wanted to give in to her, but he didn't want there to be any regret in the morning... "I want to, believe me, I just-"

"Then why don't you?" Kuki demanded, now full out crying.

"Kuki, c'mon, please?" He opened his arms up for a hug, "Just don't take it personally, I just don't think right now is the best time."

As upset as she was, she still wanted to be in his arms, so she crawled over to his embrace and curled up. "I'm sorry... I think I just had a little too much..."

Wally stroked her hair and whispered to her, "It's alright, Kuki, don't beat yourself up." He assured her, "I just don't want to do this when you're- H-hey! What are you doing?" He demanded, swatting the girls hand away from his jeans zipper.

"Why don't you want meeeeeee?" Kuki sobbed, trying to grab a hold of Wally's face.

"I do! But I don't think this a good situation to do anything!" The australian hissed, trying to pull her hands off of him.

"Just kiss me one more timeeeee! I need it!" The asian girl begged her friend.

But he didn't stand for it, he pulled her off of him and he stood up. "I'm sorry Kuki, but this isn't happening right now..." He turned and walked to the exit of the ring, then climbed down to his door, leaving Kuki alone, crying.

* * *

A/N So some more ideas to keep this story going came to me, so I'm adding another two expected chapters, we'll see how things go. I don't want to finish anytime soon, but I mean how long can you drag out one weekend, eh? So regardless, I'll be working on the next chapters for the next week or two, and you guys just sit back and enjoy! Hopefully this isn't too weird of a chapter, I definitely give it the title of one of the more messed up concepts, especially the last scene.


	11. Kuki the Lovesick Puppy & Abby's Secret

Abby made her way to the cooler out in the party, still not quite sure why exactly Hoagie's announcement was bugging her so much... She never judged for someone being gay or straight or whatever they want... But Hoagie saying he was gay made her rethink he position on the matter...

_How can he be gay?... It just doesn't add up! He just can't!..._

She just didn't get it... Hoagie was always so focused on girls, and like Wally blurted out in the kitchen, she too thought that Hoagie was interested in her, and was Wally's best friend... Maybe she got it wrong? Maybe Wally was the love interest and Abby was the best friend? The thought of all this confusion was beginning to hurt Abby's brain... She wanted a drink, so she quickly opened the cooler and whipped out a beer and immediately started chugging it.

She looked around to see if she could find Kuki, or even better, Wally. She knew he would sympathize with her feelings on how the outting was a tad bit peculiar... _Kuki and Nigel didn't seem as surprised as they ought to have been... I mean... Kuki was clearly drunk, and is typically airheaded... So no fault on her part. But Nigel... I mean he was drunk too... Very drunk. But he got so stern for the announcement, after having been so goofy... It just seemed fake..._

She ignored the fact and simply sat down on the couch... Well... The arm of the couch, there was a lot of 'fluids' on the cushions... "Well this sucks..." The girl whispered to herself, she merely looked at the bottle of beer to notice it was half empty.

"Whatcha got there?" She heard a husky australian accent.

Turning around, Abby replied, "What it looks like, idiot." She couldn't help but chuckle at Wally's simplicity.

He sat down promptly onto the couch and then noticed a huge puddle of... something... next to him, so he immediately leapt out of his seat and onto the arm, next to Abby. "Eh... Yeah..."

She laughed at him, he was cute in a helpless little brother sort of way to the girl, "So... What were you and Kuki doing by yourselves?" She asked, giving Wally a wink and a nudge.

Blushing furiously, Wally immediately growled, "_We_ Didn't do anything! It's more like what she tried to pull on me!"

Abby cocked an eyebrow, "What in the hell are you sayin'?" She asked, "What does that even mean?"

The aussie sighed deeply, "She was drunk... And she kept throwing herself at me... It was mad awkward..." He brushed hair out of his eyes.

She fixed her hat, "But don't you want her to be throwing herself at you?... I mean there's no point in denying it."

"I... Well... Yeah... I won't beat around the bush... I like her and all that mushy lovey dovey crap... So on paper I should have wanted that to happen..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just..." Wally sighed, "I kind of don't want anything we do to be drunk... I'd rather worry about 'getting' with her and stuff when we're both sober... Seeing her drunk and trying so hard to get with me was kind of depressing, because I didn't know if she really felt that way, or if she was just drunk and looking for a good time..." He glanced at his friend, "Sorry, Abs, I must sound like a woman..."

Despite the couple grinding about two feet away from them, Abby remained focused on the conversation at hand, "Yeah you do..." She laughed, but then she messed his hair up, "But it also takes a lot of control to push away some girl you like who's throwing herself at you... So you're not a complete loser."

Wally laughed, "Heh... Thanks... I think? I'm glad at least you understand... I wish Kuki would calm down and think for a minute... I don't like having to explain myself to her, and then Hoagie too..." Just as he was a little brother to Abby, she was like an older sister to him, and he was able to tell when something was wrong with her, despite that being a rare occurrence. So when he saw her face go pale, he instantly knew something was up. "It's Hoagie... Ain't it?" He asked in a wink-wink-nudge-nudge type way.

Abby shook her head and covered her eyes with her hat, "Abby don't wanna talk about it..."

"Well that certainly ain't fair!" The blond huffed, hands on hips, "I spill my guts and you get the get out of a heart-to-heart free card? Nuh uh, you're talking to me!" He jabbed the girl in the shoulder with his finger. "Now spill it!"

Fixing her hat yet again, Abby sighed, "It's not really anything... Abby just thought that Hoagie was crushin' on her, like you said..."

Wally stroked his chin, feeling the gash on his face from the previous night, "Yeah, I know what you mean... You think you know a guy, eh?"

"Tell Abby about it..." She sighed, "What's most annoying is that something about it just doesn't seem to add up..."

"Exactly!" Exclaimed the blond, "And I wanna find out just what exactly is out of place here." He smiled at his friend, "So... Wanna go explorin'?"

Despite not being in the mood for another pointless 'mission', Abby appreciated what the aussie was trying to do for her, so she rose off the arm of the couch, "You know what?... Fine! It can't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Wally laughed as Abby pulled him up.

* * *

"Geez!" Nigel groaned, surveying the party for the face of Abby, but found her, he did not. "How hard is it to find one person?" Frantically, he pushed around, trying to blend into the crowd as to avoid Lizzie. The alcohol severely affecting his performance, however, so his 'hiding' was more like bumping into every other person that he passed. His drunken wandering brought him to the hallway near Wally's room. Sipping on a beer, he nonchalantly kept walking, but then he heard the nearby bathroom door creek open...

"This party is such a waste of my time... Oh when I get my hands on that Nigey and his two stupid friends... I don't even know yet..." Lizzie growled, as she revealed to be the one emerging from the bathroom. Nigel immediately began to sweat bullets down his face, he didn't know if his ex had seen him, but he didn't want to take chances, so he sprinted to Wally's nearby room.

"That was a close one..." He whispered to himself, wiping sweat from his brow... Nigel felt like he was about to have a heart attack, but he just barely managed... He waited for his heart to stop beating so loud that he could hear it, only to have that sound be replaced with a soft cry. Curious, the brit walked his way up to the wrestling ring again, as he did last night, and found a crying Kuki cuddling with one of Wally's pillows.

The girl was faced the other was faced the other way, so she had no knowledge of him being there, so when he tapped her on the shoulder, she freaked out. Jumping about a foot higher than she could usually manage, she shrieked and spun around quickly. Wiping tears from her now makeup-less face she tried to pull herself together

"Why do you keep coming to Wally's room when you're upset?... It's a little weird..." He declared to her.

She attempted to make an excuse, "I'm not upset! I'm fine, I wasn't crying I just had something in my eyes..."

Nigel patted her on the back, "I can't accept that as an answer, Kuki..." He chuckled "Now tell uncle Nigey what the real problem is."

The black haired girl curled up, hugging her knees close to her body, "I'm fine..."

Losing all his credibility as a mature brotherly figure, he whined,"Tell meeeeeeeeeee!", chugging some more beer. "I'm here to listen, and listen I will!"

Kuki bit her lip and sighed, "Fine... Nigel do you think I'm pretty?"

Blushing, the brit replied, "Of course I do! What's that got to do with anything, though?"

"Then why doesn't Wally think I'm pretty too? Do you think he's actually gay too, like with Hoagie or something?" She started crying again, "I was trying to make him happy and he just kept pushing me away! Like seriously? What the fuck?"

Nigel pondered for a moment, "Well... Maybe he is gay... Maybe he's just intimidated?"

"Intimidated?"

"Yeah! Like he doesn't know what to do at this point... I mean... The kid has zero relationship experience." Nigel assured, patting Kuki's back in a friendly way.

But Kuki didn't believe it, "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" She suggested, heartbroken.

Nigel then, in his drunken antic, stupidly asked, "Wait... He loved you in the first place?"

This sent the asian girl into a fit of tears and sobbing, "Wahhhhhhhhh! Why doesn't he love meeeeeeeeeeeee?" She said through a river of tears, and threw herself at Nigel, who was sitting cross-legged next to her. "Nigel you have to help me!"

The bald teen fixed his sunglasses, "Well, I suppose if it's to help you feel better, I can..." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips and started moving in on the crying girl.

Kuki, severely confused, pushed him back, "Ew! That's not what I meant, dummy!"

Nigel scowled, "Well then what do you want, if not a piece of the Uno Man?"

"The Uno... Man?..." She asked awkwardly, then she shook her head, "N-never mind that! I meant help me find a way to make Wally like me again!"

Rubbing his head awkwardly, he replied, "Oh... Yeah! That's what I meant to!" Though Kuki didn't buy it for a second, "Anyway... I can try to help you, but don't go doing what Wally did yesterday and take the advice as a suggestion to sing... That never works out well... Now anyway, I think you should-"

But despite being told _not_ to sing, Kuki took it as a command to actually do it. So instead of listening to Nigel, she began thinking to herself, merely nodding to keep the brit talking while she argued with herself. _Well... If I want to sing it has to be fitting... Hmmmm... What songs can you sing to gorgeous blond hunks with sexy accents that will make them take you back... Well... There's that one... or maybe I can use that one... Or even... No... Wait! I got it!_

"Thanks for the help, Nigey!" She squealed, hugging the brit.

"But I didn't even finish..."

She blushed, "Well... You still helped! Come on! Let's go!" She tugged Nigel's arm to make him follow her.

* * *

"So... That's why Abby thinks that Nigel knew about this already..." She told the aussie, who only gave a confused look.

"I still don't get it... But I'll listen to you, you usually know what you're talking about... But regardless, you really think Nigel knew before the kitchen fiasco?"

The red hat wearing girl nodded, "Yup... I mean it just seemed so staged... Abby don't know what the deal is, still..."

Wally looked hurt, "I can't believe he told Nigel and not me..."

Abby slapped her forehead, "Don't worry about this right now... I still think there's more to it than just that... Now think..."

The two friends pondered, but came up with nothing... Wally looked to the cooler and said, "I'll be back in a minute..." And with that he walked over and reached in, grabbing a beer from it.

But when he looked back up he saw Lizzie marching toward Abby, so despite telling his friend he'd be back, he thought for his own safety and ran, not wanting to get kicked in the balls again, remembering the pain all too well.

Abby was looking around for her blond friend when the orange haired Lizzie came storming over, seemingly reapplied with her makeup. "Hey Abigail!" The girl shouted.

Turning around, Abby replied, "Oh... Hi Lizzie, nice of you to show up..."

"Cut the bullshit, where's Nigel?"

Taken back a little, the red hat wearing teen replied, "Language, please... Abby don't know where your ex is at."

Lizzie was clearly not in the mood, "Okay... Well then where's that jock itch Romeo and his aggressive bitch Juliet?"

Abby clearly knew she meant Wally and Kuki, so she ignored the question, "Oh yeah! I heard about how Kuki went Zidadine Zidane on your ass!" She laughed mockingly at the exgirlfriend.

Obviously not amused, Lizzie stomped her foot and demanded, "Where are they?"

"I'm not telling you, Abby ain't no snitch!" She said angrily, forming a fist. There was no way the less than athletic Lizzie could handle the quick and powerful Abby.

Angry, the girl shook her head, "Whatever... Just make sure you warn them that they're in deep shit if I find them..."

"Whatever you say, Lezzy." Abby mumbled.

"What'd you just say?"

"I said Lizzie... Geez calm down..."

Lizzie scowled, "Whatever..." And then she walked off, angrily.

Abby shook her head in confusion as to what just happened, and then ironically found Kuki over by the DJ just as the conversation ended. She shrugged and decided to go see her friend. As she approached the girl, she greeted,

"Hey Kooks... What's up?"

The girl turned around in surprise, "Oh! I'm just trying to win back the heart of my beloved Wallabee, you know... The usual." Abby couldn't quite tell yet if the girl was really drunk or not. "What?..." The asian girl asked sweetly, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Abby simply shook her head, "Uh... Whatever... Just how in the hell do you plan on doing that?... And what's the DJ for?"

Kuki grinned a wide grin, "I'm gonna sing to him, obviously! I need to put my feelings into song form and then he'll have to take me back!"

"Uh... Sure?..." Abby replied blandly, "J-just don't do anything too stupid... Okay?"

"I can't help how I feel, Abby! When you're in love, it makes you do stupid things!" She said dreamily, voice oozing with romance and her eyes shining brightly.

"Listen, Kooks, I think you're taking this a bit too far... Don't go embarrassing yourself out there..."

"No!" She drunkenly responded, "I have every right to be upset! You don't know what it's like to have your heart wrenched out from your chest and to watch as it's thrown to the floor and stepped on countless times all at your expense!" She acted out each aspect of her sentence, from the tearing out of her heart to the throwing it to the floor and stomping on it.

_Yup..._ Abby thought to herself, _She's drunk, alright. _"Kuki..." she asked, worried, "How much have you had tonight?"

"Well..." The girl replied sweetly, "Only like fourteen shots worth of alcoholllllllll"

"Maybe you should slow down..."

"Maybe you should SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kuki growled, with a sudden burst of anger taking over. Then she stopped herself from continuing, and took a breath, Abby staring at her awkwardly for the outburst... "Whoopsies! Sorry about that... But seriously, I'm fine Abby! Now I'm going to follow my heart!" Kuki sang going back to being overly romantic in a split second, with her hands on her chest.

The darker girl shook her head, "You know what?... Go ahead, there's no use in trying to stop a lovesick puppy... Nothing I say is gonna change your mind... Now go out there and do what you want..."

Kuki squealed with delight, "Yay! Thank you Abby! You're the best!" She wrapped her arms around her friend and skipped off.

"What an airhead..." The much calmer teen said to herself.

**kooks is on the hunt... for you... watch your back, that girl is on a friggin mission... **She texted to her australian friend that she lost track of.

She wanted to know what exactly the girl wanted the DJ to play, but when she looked over to the center of the party's music, she saw Nigel harassing the DJ yet again, this time he was rolling his sleeve up. Abby knew she had to get him out of there before he would cause the music to cease at the party...

"No you listen to me, bub!" The brit growled, "All I want is to hear a little bit of Billy Joel, and maybe some Queen... Is that really too much to ask?"

The DJ spat back, "It is when you spent a half hour complaining to me before! I already played fifteen songs for you, now will you please calm down, other people want to hear THEIR songs!"

"There you are!" Abby said as she ran up to Nigel, grabbing him on the shoulder. Then she apologized to the DJ, "I'm real sorry about my friend over here, he's not usually this high maintenance..."

"Whatever, dude... I just want to do what I do best, and I can't do that with your buddy here... So if you don't mind?"

"Uh... Yeah, no problem... C'mon Nigel..."

Nigel scowled, "Just play 'Crocodile Rock'... Just once and I'll be happy! I promise! Or if you can just play the first half of 'Hey Jude' or- or-" But Abby already started tugging him away from the musician, "Hey! What about this one?" as he was dragged off he started singing, "Why do you build me up, Buttercup baby just to let me downnnnnnnn?"

Abby pulled him aside and slapped him lightly across the face, "Heyyyyyyy! What was that for?" The british teen whined.

But Abby gave him a stern look, "Alright, listen Nigel, something fishy is going on here and you're gonna do some explainin'."

Nigel looked around nervously, "I don't know what you mean! Why don't we just calm down here a second and just stroke some furry walls and talk about-"

But Abby was in no mood for his drunken hijinks, so she held him sternly and said, "Tell Abby what you knew about Hoagie before the rest of us did... Now."

Nigel started hyperventilating, "I still don't know what you mean!"

Abby used his drunkenness to prove her point, "You were acting shitfaced before and after the announcement... Yet when Hoagie actually came out, you were as calm as can be?" She shook her friend a little, "Now don't try to tell me that that doesn't tickle you the wrong way..."

"You know what does tickle the right way?" Nigel asked childishly.

"Save it!" The girl threatened, "Just tell me what exactly is going on here, because Abby ain't buying it."

Nigel gave a confused look, "Why does this matter so much to you?... Why does it matter who Hoagie wants and doesn't want in that way? You should just leave him be..."

Abby blushed, "Abby don't care! She just isn't buying into this whole thing..."

The brit gave a sly smile, "Or maybe you were just disappointed because you thought he had a crush on you... And maybe, just maybe, you thought you had feelings for him... But now you're embarrassed because you were wrong..."

The girl looked the other way, "That's not it at all!"

Nigel gave her a doubtful grin.

"Seriously! That's not the case!"

The brit continued to grin.

"Listen, if you don't stop it right now!..."

"You like Krabby Patties don't you, Squidward?" The brit quoted from Spongebob.

"What in the hell are you talkin' about, foo'? Isn't that from that stupid kid's show or something?" Abby demanded, giving him a look of confusion and frustration.

"Er... Nevermind, my cousin made me watch it... I don't own the DVDs or anything *cough*." He replied nervously. "Regardless! I meant to say, you like Hoagie don't you, Abby?"

The girl sighed, "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

Nigel laughed, "So you DO like him?"

"Abby never said that!" She shot back immediately.

"So... Then you don't/didn't like him?"

This caused the girl to blush, which she remedied by hiding her face with her hat. "Abby didn't say that, either..."

"Abby," Nigel said, "it's not like you to really give a crap about what people think or do... You're my friend... I know you. Now you don't have to say it, but I know deep down you're not looking for a loophole in this whole 'gay' thing just because it doesn't make sense... But it's because some part of you really doesn't want it to be true..."

Abby only stood there quietly blushing, not even breathing loudly.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Another chapter down! This and the next chapter thats soon to come were supposed to be one, so I imagine it won't be long before you get to read another chapter ;) Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	12. Let Me Sing to You!

Wally felt his phone vibrate, and he immediately checked the text that Abby had just sent him, so he swiftly threw his own back at her,

**wait what?... whadda you mean she's on a mission?...**

As he closed his phone, he saw Kuki suddenly in front of him. "Gah! What the hell, Kooks? When'd you get here?"

The girl looked brightly up into his eyes, her own oozing adoration. "That doesn't matter! What _does_ matter is that I'm here! And I'm going to do whatever it takes!"

Wally cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever it takes?... For what?"

"For you to _love _me again!" She sighed dreamily, with extra emphasis on the 'love'.

Blushing uncontrollably, the aussie stuttered back, "W-w-what?... Kuki why are you getting so funny?"

Kuki threw her arms around the blond and cried, "Love makes you CRAZY!" She started laughing hysterically, "And I'm crazy for YOU, baby!"

Wally was completely taken back by her openness, he continued to blush and stutter, but couldn't form sentences. His phone rang, saved by the bell! "Uh... Excuse me will you?" He said politely, much to the drunk girl's displeasure.

**she's drunk, in one of her overly cute moods, possibly horny, and has you on her mind... just thought id warn ya...**

He slapped his forehead, "Well a shitload of good that does me now! Geez!" He hissed to himself. He turned back to Kuki and said, "Um... I gotta do something, Kooks, but I'll come find you again afterwards..."

But Kuki jumped onto the strong bodied australian and latched, "Take me with you!" She squealed.

Wally tried to pry her off of his chest, "Uh... I can't! It's... Um... It's private!"

"You're going to cheat on me, aren't you?" The asian girl demanded, starting to cry again.

"No! Nothing like that! I just don't know if you should-" But he was cut off by another one of Kuki's mood swings...

"TAKE ME WITH YOU OR DON'T LEAVE!" She shrieked, causing some of the nearby partiers to look at the couple.

The blond teen didn't want any further attention, especially if that attention could attract Lizzie... So he gave in, "Alright, alright! Geez..."

Going back to her sweet, drunken personality, Kuki sang, "Yayyyyyyy! Now... Let me sing to you!"

"Sing... To me?... Hey! Are you mocking me?" Wally spat, referring to his Beatles fiasco the prior evening.

The girl gave him a pair of innocent wide eyes of cuteness, "Of course not! I just want to let you know how I feel right now!"

Giving her a questionable look, Wally replied, "Alright, then... Let's hear it then..."

"Hear what?" The girl asked in her usual airheaded tone.

"You sing... Obviously." Wally laughed, shaking his head.

Kuki looked the other way, "I can't..."

"W-what? Why not?" He demanded.

"The song isn't on yet, silly!" She reminded, cutely. She smiled and stared at him longingly, but Wally obviously felt awkward, not knowing what to do while they waited for this song to go on... A song or two passed before he broke the awkward silence.

"Can I just go over-"

"Nope!"

"How about just for a-"

"No!"

"You really expect me to wait until this song-"

"Yuppers!"

The blond sighed deeply and shrugged, "Fineeeeee..."

* * *

Abby stood before Nigel quietly, "It would seem I've struck gold!" Nigel laughed, nudging Abby.

Shaking out of her daze, the girl replied, "Think what you want, but Abby doesn't need to listen to you say the same thing over and over..."

Nigel whined, "Oh come on! Seriously Abby? You really have to be _this_ difficult? You're making this whole thing pointless!"

Now it seemed Abby had struck gold... She laughed and smirked, "Oh... Making _what_, exactly, pointless?"

Knowing he slipped up, Nigel tried to recover, "Ehehe... Uh... Nice day out, isn't it?... Hehe..."

"It's almost midnight, moron."

"Uh..." He stumbled for words, then suddenly he shoved Abby in the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" And with that he took off into the crowd of partiers. Abby started a hot pursuit...

The brit quickly shoved people over, Abby tried to avoid doing the same, all while staying on his tracks. "You are sooooooo gonna get it, Uno!" Abby called, still running at a fast pace.

The bald teen picked up his pace, "Neverrrrrrrrrrrr!" He ran into a fairly empty hallway and made a break for it.

But Abby was saving energy for such an occasion, so she immediately increased her speed enough to be only a step or two behind the british exleader. "Oh yeah?... Think again! Heya!" She cried, jumping onto Nigel, and both went tumbling to the ground with a thud. She had him pinned to the floor and then she glared down at him.

"Tag... You're it." She mocked.

Nigel struggled underneath her, "L-let me go!"

"Then tell Abby what you know."

"Neverrrrrr!" The british boy tried to bite his tongue, but he saw Abby prepare a loogie in her mouth, complete with grotesque gurgling noise. "Gah! You wouldn't dare..." He hissed.

"Try Abby..."

Nervous she would actually do it, he tried to break free from his captivity, "Get off me you fiend!" He thrashed about, but the girl simply opened her mouth and inhaled sharply. "Ah! No! Anything but that! OKAY!"

Abby spat the disgusting substance inches away from her friend's head, "That's what Abby likes to hear!" She laughed victoriously. "Now tell her what exactly you know..."

Nigel gulped nervously, "Well... I sorta knew about Hoagie being gay... Like you thought... Before hand..."

"And why is that?" The girl asked smoothly, grinning a satisfied grin.

"Because... Hoagie told me about it ahead of time..."

"Yes, you just said that... Now why did you know?"

"It was all staged..." He confessed, upset he was betraying Hoagie.

Abby smiled and eased up on the boy a little bit, "Abby knew it was too weird to be true... Now that's the other thing... Why the HELL would he want to pretend to be gay?"

Nigel's eyes shifted around nervously, "He wanted to get back at Wally, because he said that Wally always calls him gay and he thought it'd be hilarious to make Wally look like a fool about the whole thing... See? Just an elaborate prank!"

Abby shook her head in good humor, "Well that's the stupidest thing Abby's ever heard! Hang on a second... I should let Wally know so he don't embarrass himself anymore than usual..." She picked up her phone, still on top of the brit, and dialed the aussie's number.

* * *

Wally reached into his pocket for his phone and pulled it out, and Kuki gave him a furious glare. "Excuse me? Just who is that?" She demanded angrily.

"It's just Abby!" The blond exclaimed, showing the phone to his friend. "See?"

The black haired girl angrily grabbed the phone, "That's a girl's name!"

Trying to get his phone back from the clutches of Kuki, Wally reminded her, "Yeah... Our FRIEND's name. As in you don't need to be jealous!"

Kuki clutched the phone tight and shrieked, "I want you to pay attention to me for once!" So she threw the phone out the nearest window, much to Wally's shock and anger.

"And just what the hell did you do that for? That was my fucking cell phone!"

The girl looked at the window and then Wally's furious expression, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just don't want you to go!" She pressed her face into his chest and started sobbing, which was muffled by his shirt. "Don't hate meeeeeee!"

The australian teen sighed, frustrated, and replied, patting her on the back, "Ugh... I don't hate you Kuki..."

"Yay! Thank youuuuuuu!" She cooed, hugging him tightly.

Wally grunted, he was getting tired of this game of hot/cold, "Yeah... Whatever... Is this song going on anytime soon?"

* * *

Abby looked at her phone, after not receiving an answer, and shrugged, "Whatever..." Then she looked back to Nigel and said, "Alright... That's a start... But you're still hiding something from Abby, she can tell you haven't been completely wrung dry yet."

Nigel looked away from her eyes, "I don't know anything!"

The girl set up yet another loogie.

"Gah! Okay! Okay! He wanted me to talk to you too!"

Abby gave him a stern look, "Talk to Abby about what?..."

Nigel gave an uncomfortable look, but ultimately spoke, "He wanted me to find out what you thought of the whole 'gay' thing."

"And why the hell would he want to do that?" She asked, starting to get a clearer understanding.

But the brit, due to alcohol intake, didn't want her to keep circling the drain with this 'mystery', he knew they both knew what he was going to say, so he said it bluntly. "You know perfectly well why! I don't need to state the obvious. Now get off me, that's honestly all I know. Now don't make me say it, because frankly that would just be wasting your time and mine..."

Abby shook her head happily, "You're right... We don't need to say what we both know... Thanks Nigel, you're a good guy..." She felt like a weight had been lifted and she was able to return to her normally calm self, "Now let's just keep up this charade until Wally embarrasses himself, shall we?" She hopped off of Nigel and helped him up.

"Alright, good, I didn't want to tell Hoagie I compromised the mission... And at least it'll still be funny when Wally finds out Hoagie's actually straight."

The girl ignored her friend and whispered to herself as she took off her red hat, "He actually made a 'mission' to pretend he was gay... Oh Hoagie, you're just too much..."

* * *

Wally stood still for a moment and then looked off into the distance and saw Hoagie walking around with a beer. Finally! He caught sight of his friend, and he can go make things right. But when he started making his way to the brown haired teen, Kuki grabbed his arm.

He was growing tired of her persistence... Being his oblivious self, he was more confused than appreciative of the girl's advances. "Oh c'mon! I have to go talk to Hoagie, Kuki, I promise you I'll be back for you! But only when I finished talking!" He told her, trying to inch away to make a break for the american teen.

However, Kuki had no such plans of letting Wally go, "But... But..." She started tearing up, "My song..."

Wally sighed, "Unless this next song is it, I'm gonna have to take a rain check..."

Kuki gave him a heartbroken stare, but then she heard the introduction to the song... "Wait!... It's here!"

The aussie tried to put his finger on what the song was, but Kuki beat him to it...

"This is for you, Wallyyyyyyyyyyy!" She cheered, grabbing his hands in her own.

"Dear I fear we're facing a problem...  
you love me no longer I know..."

She sang horribly out of key, pulling the blond's hand and holding it to her chest, which caused him to blush furiously.

"And maybe there is nothing I can dooooooooooo  
To make you dooooooooooo"

Kuki shook her head to mess her hair up and gave Wally a longing look, but he merely blushed more and tried to look the other way.

"Mommaaaaaa tells me that I shouldn't botherrrrrrr  
that I ought just stick to anotha  
mannnnn, a man that surely deserves me"

Dragging out most of the words, and slurring occasionally she suddenly froze dramatically.

"But I think you dooooooo!"

She gave him a seductive look and and swung her arms around his neck.

"So... I cry... I pray... And I beggggggg"

Kuki whispered into Wally's ear, licking it a little while she was there. The aussie tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words...

"Love me! Love me! SAYYYYYYYYY that you love me!  
Fool me! Fool me! Go onnnnn and fool me!"

She sang this part aggressively gritting her teeth and scowling at Wally, who only gave a confused look in return.

"Love me! Love me! PRETEND that you love me!"

Wally was being pushed back against a wall as she begged him to 'pretend'.

"Leave me! Leave me! Just say that you need me!  
So I cryyyyyy and I begggg for you to  
Love me! Love me! Say that you love me!  
Leave me! Leave me! Just say that you need me!  
I can't care about anything but youuuuuuuuuu!"

At this point she had him pinned, and he was still trying to figure out if he enjoyed this, or if it would be immoral to think that his clearly shitfaced friend was attractive. She grabbed his face as she sang the 'I don't care about anything but you' part of the chorus.

"Latelyyyyy I have DESPERATELY pondered  
Spent my NIGHTS awake as I wanderrrrrr  
What I could have DONE in another WAY,  
to MAKE you stayyyyyyy!"

The asian girl gave her friend a look of sorrow and sadness as she sang this verse, emphasizing random words of the song.

"Reason will not lead to solution  
I will lie awake in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't goooooooo!"

She gave Wally a pleading look, at this point, it seemed more like she was just saying the lyrics as if it were normal conversation, which actually made the australian regret how he treated her earlier, so he blushed and tried to break free, but Kuki grabbed back onto him and continued the song.

"So... I cry... I pray... And I beggggggg"

This time, she dropped to her knees and hugged his legs, burying her cheek in his crotch, much to his pleasure and a little to his discomfort...

"Love me! Love me! SAYYYYYYYYY that you love me!  
Fool me! Fool me! Go onnnnn and fool me!"

She got up onto a nearby table and started trying to dance, only attracting attention to herself.

"Love me! Love me! PRETEND that you love me!  
Leave me! Leave me! Just say that you need me!"

She stumbled around the table and pointed at Wally, using the song to let the whole party know that the guy she was romantically interested in was being dick and not returning the feelings. The blond didn't like being put on the spot...

"So I cryyyyyy and I begggg for you to  
Love me! Love me! Say that you love me!  
Leave me! Leave me! Just say that you need me!  
I can't care about anything but youuuuuuuuuu!"

She gave Wally a lustful look than stumbled off the table, almost wiping out completely. She was getting to the point where she couldn't sing anymore, so she let the remainder of the song go on while she hobbled over to Wally. "What'd ya thinkkkkkk?" she asked, trying to catch a breath.

"I think you've gone mad!" Wally replied, still not quite sure how to react.

Kuki started to tear up, yet again, "W-w-what do I have to do to make you like me again?"

"I didn't say that I _didn't_ like it, stupid girl!"

"R-really?" She asked happily, her bottom lip trembling, "So you liked it?"

Wally couldn't stay mad at her, even as obnoxious as she was, he found her clueless behavior cute... So he laughed, "Ah... Come here you dumb girl..." He opened his arms up for a hug and Kuki looked him in the eyes and gleefully walked into the embrace, she gave out a very satisfied sigh as he closed his arms around her.

After a very extended hug, Kuki looked up into Wally's eyes yet again. "Wally?... Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it, Kooks." He laughed back.

"Do you like me?"

He stuck his tongue out stupidly, "Well DUH! If I didn't why would I still be here right now?"

This caused the girl to chuckle slightly, then she smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right... So..."

"So what?" He asked, obliviously, he genuinely had no clue where she was going with this.

"Do you want me... to be your... guh-" She tried to talk but hiccuped loudly. "Whoopsies! Sorry! I was asking if you wanted me to be your guhhhhhh... I don't feel so good..." She clutched her stomach.

The blond hesitated, "Ah crap... Uh... Come on, let's get you to a bathroom before you ruin your shirt..." He swiftly scooped the asian girl into his arms and made his way to the bathroom with Kuki groaning in his arms.

"Wally, my tummy doesn't feel so good..." She moaned in pain, clutching her stomach with her tiny hands.

"Don't worry, just wait til' we get to the bathroom and then you can throw up..."

"Throw up? Ew! No! I don't wanna! Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." She shrieked in agony, writhing in the boy's arms as he neared the bathroom. "Can you rub my tummy, Wally?"

He turned red, but after blushing so much already this night, it wasn't too severe. He wanted to find Hoagie, but he felt obligated at this point to stick around with Kuki, as frustrating as she was being, she's been through a lot... Just for him... And the attention, despite possibly being only drunken attention, made Wally feel good about himself.

"Uh... Sure Kuki..." He placed her near the toilet and squatted next to her as he did as the girl asked him, and she sighed joyfully, closing her eyes and smiling as he gently rubbed her stomach as she sat by the toilet.

"Thank yo- Ugh..." She groaned and immediately turned to the toilet and started vomiting. Wally simply patted her on the back as she emptied her stomach of the alcohol that was plaguing her. He grabbed her hair as to not let it get thrown up on, and he simply waited for her to finish. The girl rose from the toilet and flushed it, "I think I'm better..." She then stood up and immediately went to the sink and pulled a toothbrush and paste out of the cabinet and started scrubbing her teeth violently.

"Why are you bothering with that right now?" Wally asked jokingly.

Kuki gave him a look, toothbrush still in her mouth, "Ummmmm... No reathon..." She said with a lisp, blushing.

"Heh... Whatever..." He mumbled, noticing the blood covered razor from last night just sitting in the corner...

As she finished up, she rinsed her mouth out and walked back to Wally, "Alright! All done! Thanks Wally, I feel a lot better now!" She cheered childishly.

The two left with their arms around one another as they walked back to the party. "So Kooks... What were you askin' me before?" Wally questioned her, a bit flustered.

The girl tried to ponder but ultimately sighed, "I don't know... I forgot... Sorryyyyyy..." She frowned.

But Wally smirked, "Oh well, maybe you'll remember later..." He thought he knew what she was going to ask, but he didn't want to say in case he was wrong... But then his mind traced back to Hoagie, "Crap! Where'd Hoag go of to?"

Kuki smiled, "I don't know! But maybe when we find him, he can come shopping with me tomorrow, or maybe we can get our nails done! Or- or- or mayyyyyybeeeeeee-"

Wally shook his head in good humor and ignored the girls plans for the next day, he slowly slid his hand off of her shoulder and grabbed hold of her wrist, and then slid his hand down to her own and took hold of it.

She took a second to stop her ranting and looked down at their hands, and began to blush, but then she recovered by continuing her onesided conversation. "Uh... Anyway! I wanna do thissssssss or maybe-"

_Typical girls... _Wally thought to himself, chuckling. Then his eyes shot open in surprise, "Wait...?" He saw Hoagie carrying a very wasted looking Nigel away from the party, "Oh no!" He turned to Kuki, "Hoagie's going to rape Nigel!"

* * *

_A/N _So to all of you who freaked out about Hoagie being gay... IN YOUR FACES! Haha, I laughed so hard to see some people react so harshly because I knew all along he wasn't ;) Anyway, I tore this chapter apart into two parts, this is part one, and the second part will be out soon, but it's so badly written that it took me out of my element with the writing... So unless I can motivate myself to revise it tomorrow, idk when you folks'll be seeing it... But I mean, for how fast I've been updating, I'm sure you can wait an extra day (if that). So hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Lovefool has been in my head so much recently so I wanted to sneak it into the fic somewhere ;) And then the Wally/Kuki fluff at the end is for the fans of the couple, I feel like I haven't been giving you guys much of that, and I know a lot of people wanted to see it so there ya go! Don't expect anymore cannon couples to be showing themselves in this fiction though, at least to the degree that Wally and Kuki have been portrayed... I'll save other romances for the potential sequel ;) Thanks for the reviews everyone, you're making writing this so much fun!


	13. You're Not Gay?

_5 minutes prior..._

Hoagie walked about the party, trying to figure out what was taking Nigel so long... He promised he'd return once he talked to Abby... What if he was compromised? There's no way... Nigel wouldn't give in that easily... Yet he was drunk... Very drunk... So he couldn't rely on Nigel's success, so Hoagie just wanted to make sure things were actually moving along, so he looked around for any of his four friends.

Then the teen knew where he could look for Nigel! He swiftly glanced by the DJ and noticed that the brit indeed was harassing the man yet again... "Nigelllllllll!" Hoagie whined, slapping his forehead.

Upon further inspection, the bald brit was indeed standing near the DJ... But the DJ himself was unconscious on the floor. Almost spitting out his beer, "Dude what the hell?" Hoagie demanded at once, looking at the body on the floor.

Nigel noticed his friend and waved, "Oh! Hi Hoagie! I wanted my music to go on... So I hit him!"

The brown haired teen's jaw dropped, "So you knocked him out? You don't just go around punching people for not playing your music! Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?"

"Uh..." Nigel said, pondering, "No, not really! Now... Where would you suspect he keeps the Lesley Gore?"

Hoagie grabbed his hair, "Nigel! How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Flipping through the CD collection, the other boy replied, holding a finger to his lips, "Shhhhhhh!" He grabbed a CD and set it to play. "At last! My song!" He climbed up onto a table nearby and started singing,

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to! CRY IF I WANT TO!" He took his shirt off and started twirling it in the air, garnering a few onlookers.

Then he began pointing to the crowd and actually seemed to be shedding tears for some unknown reason, "I-I'm sorry..." He said shakily, "This song just has a soft spot in my heart, you know?" He had a surprisingly decent number of fellow teens swaying along to the song with him as he continued to sing.

"Sing it with me people!" He demanded, "You would cry too if it happened to yo-WAH!" He cried as he fell off of the table with a thud. This called a lot of attention to the general area. A crowd huddled around the boy who was babbling as people took turns looking at him, but not helping.

Then, Hoagie immediately ran to the brit, "Holy shit! Nigel! Are you alright?"

Nigel looked up at him with a dazed look and started babbling, "Die dun no wear dwee arf..."

The brown haired teen shook his head, "You're a party animal, Uno... Alright, let's go pal... You're nights over..." He propped his friend up and started to walk him off to his bedroom. Right before they reached the door, however, Hoagie heard a familiar scream.

"Put the brit down!" He heard Wally demand.

Hoagie turned, "What are you talking about? Can't you see he's blackout?" The boy hissed defensively, as if not surprised by Wally's sudden appearance.

The blond scowled, "Exactly! What do you think you're doing with his unconscious body? Huh?"

Kuki jumped up and down, "I know! I know! He's gonna take pictures of Nigel's GIANT butt!"

The goggle wearing teen gave a look of disgust, "No! I'm not doing anything other than putting him to sleep... He just took a tumble out there and hit his head."

"So..." The aussie hissed, "You're just gonna put him into bed... Then have your way with him?"

"That's disgusting! Of course I'm not!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing here! You're just upset I'm not going to reciprocate, so you target poor blackout Nigel!" Wally shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at his friend.

Hoagie mentally slapped his forehead, _Damn it! I forgot about that... This stupid gay joke is so much more trouble than it's worth... _"Wally, cut the crap, I'm obviously not-"

"Not going to give up without a fight? Alright then! Put 'em up!"

The brown haired boy frowned, "You're not listening to me!"

"You know, I was gonna try and make piece with ya... I really was, because you being gay shouldn't affect our friendship... And I wanted you to know that... But seriously, I can't condone what you're trying to do to Nigel!"

Hoagie gave him a look, "You... You really wanted to say that?"

The blond put his fists down and gave his friend a meaningful look, "Of course, ya moron, you're my best friend!"

Dropping Nigel, the other boy made his way over to Wally, "Even if I'm gay?"

Wally looked at the floor childishly as he blushed, "Clearly..."

Hoagie grabbed his friend by the shoulder, "Oh Wally! I'm so glad to hear you say that! It just makes me want to..."

"Yeah?"

"To..."

"Yeahhhhhhh?"

"TO!..."

"Out with it, already!"

Hoagie paused for a second, trying to keep a straight face, but failed as he broke down laughing, "Oh my GOD! You completely fell for it!"

Taken back, Wally asked, "Wait... What?"

"I'm not gay, you big idiot! You always claim I am so me and Nigel over here planned this out just to teach you a lesson! Maybe next time you'll think before you go calling me names!" the teen laughed hysterically.

"Wait... You're not... But then you... So you really... WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Wally scowled and jumped onto his friend and started punching him in the shoulder. "You're such a fucking LOSER! Who the hell goes through all the trouble of pretending to be gay JUST because I jokingly accuse you from time to time?"

"Oh! Me! Pick me, Wally!" Kuki begged, and then answered anyway, "Hoagie!"

The brown haired boy ignored her and laughed, "Someone who likes to get on their friend's nerves... And clearly it worked..." He winked, puckering his lips at Wally, who in all this confusion of gay or straight, scowled and gave a look of disgust.

Angry, the australian growled, "Whatever... I can't believe you did that... Fucking moron..." He was blushing furiously from the embarrassment for falling for this little charade.

Kuki frowned, "Wait... Now you can't be my sassy gay friend!"

"Sorry, Kooks..." Hoagie apologized, "But you have to admit... I got you guys good!"

The australian scowled yet again, "I'm honestly this close to clobberin' ya, Gilligan!"

"C'mon pal, it was just a joke!" The goggle wearer whined, "Now, help me get Nigel into his room so you can personally make sure I don't rape him. Bwahahahaha!" He wiped a tear from his eye as he laughed.

Wally swallowed his anger and helped Nigel up with the help of Hoagie and the two placed him onto his bed and quietly walked out of the room, turning the lights off on their way out.

Back in the hall, the blond teen gave his friend a look, "Ugh... This night is turning out to be a shitshow..." He thought about the ball kicking, the fight with Dan, thinking Hoagie was gay, hearing Kuki sing, not to mention almost getting raped... It was all too much for one teen to handle in one night, so he looked at his two friends and sighed, "I've just about had it for the night, I think I'm gonna make like Nigel and get some shuteye..."

Hoagie whipped out his phone and noticed it was 3:30, so he nodded, "Good point... I'm sure things will calm down soon enough anyway. Well in that case, goodnight guys! Love you both!... But especially _you_, Wally..." He winked.

"Don't push your luck, Gilligan! You may not be gay today... But I'm watching you..." The aussie warned, clenching his fist.

Laughing at just how stupid his best friend sounded, he replied, "Whatever you say Wallabee... Whatever you say..." He started walking in the direction of his room and noticed that Wally wasn't going toward his own... "Hey! Where are you going? I thought you were going to sleep?" He asked, puzzled.

Wally, with his arm around Kuki, replied, "Uh... Yeah... Just walking Kooks back... You know, making sure she doesn't pass out in the hallway." He laughed nervously, afraid Hoagie would start making fun of him.

"I have my doubts that that's all you're gonna do... But your excuse is believable... She's definitely on the verge..." He nodded to Kuki who was sleepily swaying in all her drunken stupor. "Well, regardless... 'Night you two, don't forget your protection!"

Wally's jaw dropped as his friend walked away, and then Kuki stupidly asked, "Protection for what?... Like bedbugs or something?"

"Ah... Nothing Kooks, don't worry about it..." The blond sighed in relief, thankful that she didn't get the joke.

Then the asian girl pondered, "Oh! Did he mean condoms?"

Wally froze in place. "Uh..."

* * *

Hoagie made his way to his sky-based bedroom, hands in his pockets. As he walked in strides, he noticed that the party was finally starting to clear out, so he decided to look for Abby quickly before heading to bed. So he texted her,

**you still awake? **

He continued his search for the girl as he walked around, avoiding the remaining partiers and the passed out teens on the couches and against the walls. He looked at the damages, broken chairs, stained carpets, and littered beer bottle all over. _Crap... This isn't gonna be a fun clean up tomorrow..._ _I'd hate to be the sucker who has to clean all this... Wait... Ah crap..._

He walked over to the DJ who was still passed out on the floor, Lesley Gore's CD was playing on repeat, and Hoagie knew he had to compensate the poor sap for everything Nigel put him through this evening, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and plucked two twenties out and tucked it into the DJ's pants. "There ya go bud, thanks for the music!" He laughed, patting the body on the shoulder.

As Hoagie rose to his feet, he felt his phone vibrate.

**yeah, abbys still up... shes in the kitchen**

Hoagie read the message and quickly closed his phone and walked to the location of his friend. He went into the kitchen and found Abby sitting at the table, alone.

"Abby was waitin' to see you..." She laughed lowly. She took off her hat and played with it a little bit.

"Abby was?" Hoagie asked stupidly, adopting Abby's 3rd person point of view for a moment. "Er... I mean you were?" He blushed a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah... So, how was your night?" She said slyly, she decided she wanted to have fun with Hoagie and make HIM admit that he wasn't gay. "Find any attractive men out there? Abby kept her eyes peeled for you..."

Hoagie laughed nervously, "Um... Nah... Nothing good tonight..." He didn't quite get what was going on here.

The girl shook her head, ponytail flying along, "That's a shame... Oh well... I could've guaranteed you would have gotten with a girl tonight if you were straight..."

The brown hair teen blushed again, "Wait really? Who?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Abby ain't tellin' you, fool." She laughed, looking at the boy.

"Aw come on! You have to tell me!" He begged.

The girl simply shook her head, "Why does it matter? Abby thought you were gay?..."

Hoagie blushed, "Uh... Well you know... It's just interesting to know who thinks of you in that way..."

"Abby don't know what you're talkin' about... But she'll listen to Hoagie."

Laughing, the boy replied, "S-so... Who's the girl?"

Abby couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, someone cool... You know her... But it doesn't matter if she likes you, you're gay, right?"

Hoagie grunted nervously, the suspense was killing him! He couldn't take it anymore, so he began arguing with himself, then he blurted, "I'm not gay! I made it up to trick Wally! Now tell meeeeeeeee!"

The girl started laughing, "Abby knew you were full up bullshit! You're such a tool, Hoagie Gilligan." She shook her head in good humor.

"Nevermind that! Just tell me who wants a taste of the Hoagie!" He said pervertedly.

Taking off her hat, she answered, "Oh... I just made that up..." She quickly lied, trying hard not to show how she grew flustered.

"WHAT?" Hoagie demanded.

Abby laughed, "Yup! Abby caught you hook, line, and sinker. Hoagie, You are SO gullible!"

Hoagie turned red and started mumbling, "No fair! You can't cheat like that!"

Abby was thankful that he bought the lie. "Abby didn't cheat, she just tricked you." She rubbed his head and messed up his hair.

Hoagie crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine... You win..." He shook his head in disappointment, "Well now that my fun has been ruined..." He started getting up, "I'm going to sleep... And you should too."

"What about the others?"

"Nigel's passed out in his room and Wally is taking Kuki to her room to help her 'sleep'..."

Abby chuckled, "Alright, I guess there really isn't any babysitting that has to be done then... Bed time it is, I suppose." She rose from her seat, "C'mon, Abby'll walk back to your room with you..."

The two left the kitchen together and walked towards their rooms. As they got to Hoagie's, they stopped and looked at one another.

"So... Quite the evening eh?" Hoagie asked awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to say.

Abby nodded, "That's the understatement of the century..."

"Yeah... So..."

"So..."

Hoagie rubbed the back of his head nervously as his friend awkwardly played with her hat. "Well... Goodnight..."

"Uh... 'Night..." She mumbled back. Then Hoagie turned to walk into his room, but Abby stopped him... "Wait..." She tapped him on the shoulder, and he immediately turned around as if he was expecting it. Abby slowly walked closer to him until she was inches from his face. Hoagie got ready for a kiss, but Abby interrupted, "You got some hair on your face... It was buggin' Abby..." She plucked the hair off his face and showed it to him.

"Oh..." Hoagie sighed, disappointed, then gave her a look as if he was trying to set the mood for a kiss again...

"'Night, Hoagie." The girl laughed, tossing the hair away and walking off without another word.

"... See ya... Abby..." The boy sighed as he watched her walk off.

* * *

Wally tucked Kuki into her bed and got ready to walk out, but the asian girl wouldn't stop looking at him. "Can I help you?" He asked jokingly.

Kuki clenched the sheets in her hand, holding them up to her chin and giggled, "You look kinda tired... Maybe you should just sleep here?"

The blond couldn't help but laugh, "Smooth, Kooks, smooth..." But it didn't matter how bad her reason was... He wanted to do it, so he sat down anyway, "Move over, will ya?" He pushed her playfully and she happily obliged. The aussie settled in, a little uncomfortable seeing as he had jeans on... But he ignored it for the chance to be doing this.

The black haired girl waited for him to settle, and then immediately rested her head on the boy's chest and gave out a satisfied sigh as she got comfortable. She grabbed one of his hands in her own and closed her eyes.

Wally blushed as she did this and enjoyed the moment for as long as he could, but then broke the silence.

"Goodnight, Kooks."

"'Night Wallyyyyyy!" She sang happily, and started humming 'Lovefool'.

After a few minutes of silence, Wally still wasn't asleep, something was on his mind... So he asked Kuki, with eyes closed still, quietly, "Hey, Kuki?... Can I talk to you about something?"

The girl sighed, sounding like "Mhmmm?"

"I've been thinking lately... We've been through quite a lot together... And... Well... I like you a lot... A real lot... So, I dunno, like if you wanted to... You know... Go out with me or something?" But he didn't receive an answer, "... Kuki?... Eh... Kooks?" He asked, he opened his eyes and looked at the girl, who was asleep. "Cruddy girl... Figures, I spill my guts and she sleeps through the whole thing..." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

Kuki waited until he started snoring to open her eyes, revealing that she, in fact, was _not_ sleeping. Lifted her head up and slowly looked at the australian... And she couldn't have had a bigger smile plastered on her face as she cuddled up next to the boy again and fell asleep for real.

* * *

A/N So there you have it! The party is over, and the fic is coming to an end... But fear not! Seeing as how successful this fic has been (at least in my opinion) I won't hesitate to start a sequel, which I'll explain more in the final chapter... Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, and keep those reviews coming! I can't get enough of them! Thanks everyone for being such loyal fans, I never imagined surpassing 50 reviews! :)


	14. A Weekend To Remember

Wally's eyes suddenly opened, he looked around and forgot that he had fallen asleep in his crush's room. He was happy to look down and see her still cuddling up against him, sleeping soundly. As much as he wanted to let her sleep, he wanted more to talk to her, this time while she was awake, so he nudged her gently, "Hey... Kooks... Wake up!"

The girl opened her eyes and looked around, then noticed Wally looked down at her. "Oh hi, Wally!", she sang, smiling brightly at him. She sat up and started stretching out on her bed.

"How're you feeling today?" The blond asked kindly, taking the time to stretch out himself. "Better than last night I hope?"

Suddenly Kuki started recollecting the trouble she had caused her friends the night prior. "Oh shoot... How bad was I?" She asked.

The blond smirked, "Well, let's just say you were very... How do I put this?... Affectionate... Last night." He turned his head to reveal his neck, which had an unexplained hickey on it. "Did you take it to far? Meh... Maybe... Maybe not." he chuckled.

She put her hands on her cheeks, "Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I got like that! That's so not me!"

"Why are you getting worked up, Kooks? You were drunk, I'm not gonna get mad at you."

"Well I don't want you thinking I'm like that! I'm not..." She hissed, looking away from the australian.

But Wally was persistent, "Why are you getting so weird about it? I told you... I'm not angry."

Kuki turned around and sighed, "I don't want you to think I'm desperate though..."

"You're being ridiculous, Kooks." He said, messing her hair up. He pulled the girl onto his lap, and stroked her arm gently. "Just calm down and forget about it."

The asian girl gave him a scared look, "You're being sweet... Are you okay?"

A bit insulted, Wally shot back, "Huh?... H-h-hey! I'm sorrY I was just trying to make you happy!"

"Make me... Happy?" Kuki put her hand on Wally's forehead, "You don't feel warm... But there's definitely something wrong with you."

"What's so weird about me being nice?" He demanded angrily.

She stuttered, "W-well nothing... I guess... I dunno, you're usually just a little bit of a bully to me... Well at least when you're sober..." She blushed thinking to back to some of the cuter moments they shared last night, especially him admitting his feelings to her when she was 'asleep'. However, she would never bring that up in front of him... It would be far too awkward to admit to now.

The aussie started to feel bad... Was he really usually that rude to her? "So... You actually think I'm a jerk?"

"No!" Kuki snapped back immediately, "I don't mean it like that... you're just... I dunno..."

But Wally wasn't putting up with this, he hissed back, "Well? Out with it!"

She blushed deeply as she remembered his last words before he fell asleep the night before and said, "I just... never pictured myself liking someone... like you..."

Now it was Wally's turn to blush, "Ah... Well... I'm sorry I don't fit your little girly girl description of a prince charming... I guess that's gonna be an issue?"

Kuki hit him playfully, "Oh shut up, you know exactly what I mean... You're just not the stereotypical image of an ideal boyfriend."

The australian shook his head, "Well what to you propose we do about this then? It's too late to take back the fact you were all over me last night." He laughed, winking.

"Hey!" She squealed in embarrassment, "I told you that wasn't who I usually am!... Now... How about YOU decide what comes next?"

"Me? Why should I?"

"You're the boy!"

"Nuh uh, you're not getting me with that! Why should I have to decide, after what you put me through last night?"

"And you're going to put me on the spot, after what YOU put me through two nights ago?"

Wally stopped arguing, as his friend had a point... "Ah crud... Alright... So where do we go from here?..."

"Beats me..." Kuki laughed as if talking to a child, "That's the question YOU get to answer."

"I know, I know..." He groaned... He felt like such an idiot... Here they were, having been through so much in the past 48 hours that they were essentially dating already, and he STILL couldn't grow a pair and make it official...

"Wellllllllll?..." The girl asked, seeming a little impatient.

"Uh... I don't know what to say!" He stuttered nervously.

Kuki frowned, "Oh well... I guess if you don't have anything to say... or ask me... then you should probably get out now... I need to get changed, and I would never let a guy stay in my room while I changed... Unless he was, like, my boyfriend or something... To bad I don't have one of thoseeeeeee."

Wally laughed at her glaringly obvious hints, gaining a sort of confidence from it, "Ugh... You're not gonna make this easy for me, are ya?" He asked.

"Not a chance!" She smiled back. "Now, do you have something to say or do I have to show you the door?"

The aussie made a noise that sounded like a mix between a nervous gulp and a laugh. "Yeah... So... Do you... I dunno..."

"Out with it, Beatles!" Kuki playfully demanded.

"Um... Kukiwillyougooutwithme?" Wally grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry," The asian girl cupped her ear with her hand and leaned in closer. "I didn't quite catch that... Where you saying something?"

"Ugh... Don't make me say it again!" He begged.

But Kuki wasn't taking no for an answer, "I didn't even hear it! Just say something to me or get out!" She threatened jumping on top of him.

"Fine!..." the aussie whined, "Kuki... Will you be my... Ugh... g-girlfriend?..." He asked nervously from underneath her.

A smile plagued her face, "Why I would love to be your girlfriend, Wallyyyyy!" She slowly got off of him, "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

Wally immediately sprung up and said, with disgust, "What are you talking about? I feel like I need to wash my mouth out with soap now... Cruddy girls and their gushy romantic garbage..."

"Oh please! I would hardly have called that romantic! Now if you want romantic, you can ask me to dinner!" She cooed sweetly to her new boyfriend as he started getting ready to leave the room.

"Don't press your luck!" He called, walking out the door.

As difficult as he was being, she was used to it by now. So even though he walked out on her, that was his way of hiding how happy he was, and Kuki knew it, so she sat there with a smile on her face as she fell back into her bed and sighed dreamily, ignoring the aching hangover she had.

* * *

Abby woke up with her book covering her face, she quickly pulled it off, put a bookmark in it and closed it with a slam, making a small breeze on her face. She yawned and stretched, then looked around. She rose from her bed and put some slippers on and slid into her robe. "Abby needs a coffee..." She mumbled to herself, dragging her feet to the door.

She decided she was going to see how Kuki was doing, since she seemed to be pretty bad last night. Abby was still rubbing her eyes as she made her way across the hall like she was an undead creature, when she suddenly was bumped into.

She fell to the ground with a thud, and saw Wally on the floor across from her. "What's the rush, big guy?" She asked angrily, rubbing her behind as she rose to her feet. "In case you haven't noticed, Abby has a bit of a hangover here and doesn't need you runnin' into her and such."

Wally happily jumped up onto his feet and said, "Whoops! Sorry Abby! I'll be more careful next time!" He started walking away from her, whistling to himself, but the girl stopped him.

"And just what misfortune had to happen to put you in such a good mood?" She asked, confused by his jolly behavior.

The blond shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about!" He was close to sounding sing-songy, then he looked around into space and randomly stated, "Isn't life awesome?" He said full of joy and happiness.

Abby did a double take, and then slapped him as hard as she could. "Wally... You feelin' okay?"

But the boy hardly reacted to the slap, he simply grinned again and replied, "Fine! Fantastic, even!"

"Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

Wally laughed, "Oh Abigail, you're too much! Well, I'll be seein' you around! Have an awesome day!" He playfully slapped her on the back, and continued on his way down the hall.

The girl just watched him as he walked off, "Abby hasn't been this scared in a long time..." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Hoagie slid out of bed, he still couldn't help but feel a little rejected after what happened the night earlier... He made his way out of his room, slipping a shirt on and pulling a pair of gym shorts up to his waist. He tried to fix his hair, but upon failing to get it how he liked, he mumbled, "Screw it..." to himself... He didn't have anyone to impress...

His stomach was feeling a little achy from the night before, so he decided to make himself another bacon sandwich this morning, so he used that as his motivation to actually leave the room, and then he began his trek to the kitchen. He looked at the completely obliterated tree house, it hardly even looked the same anymore... There was garbage and bottles everywhere, broken lights, torn sofas... Hoagie decided that a perfect storm made it's way through their once innocent treehouse.

The brown haired boy walked over to the DJ's location from the night prior to find that the man was gone, thankfully they wouldn't have to deal with that issue... Nigel got lucky... He shrugged off the disaster scene and made his way to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. But when he reached the room, he was greeted, like Abby, by an overly joyful Wally.

"Hoagieeeeee!" The boy called, giving his friend a nod, "What's going on?"

As was Abby, Hoagie found himself a bit taken back. Without even greeting Wally, he hissed, "Somethings going on here..." He began analyzing his friend. "Alright I know you almost as well as you know yourself, so I should be able to figure out what the deal is... Just carry on doing whatever it was you were doing..."

The australian shrugged, and went back to filling his glass with orange juice and hummed to himself pleasantly.

_Alright..._ Hoagie thought to himself _First notice the humming... Wally only does that when he's got something on his mind... And now the grin... Obviously he's thinking of something pleasant... So now we know he's got something pleasant taking over his mind... And now the eyes... That glazed look... He's obviously lovestruck... And the satisfied look on his face... He's obviously done something he's proud of... Now if we put this all together I think I can safely assume that... Wait... No way!_

"Well... After reviewing the body language, I, Hoagie P. Gilligan, your best friend, has reached a conclusion..."

"Oh?" Wally said happily, "And just what conclusion have you reached?"

"Are you and Kuki going out?" Hoagie guessed, after noticing all the symptoms of his best friend.

The blond gave him a look and laughed, but before he could answer, they both heard something...

* * *

Nigel rubbed his eyes as he slowly stretched out, sitting up. "Ugh my aching head... This hang over's even worse than the last..." He rubbed his forehead gently and moaned. He jumped out of bed and realized he wasn't wearing any pants... "What the..." He slowly turned around to see a bump under the covers right next to where he just was...

Slowly he reached for the cover's and carefully pulled them off, and his heart almost stopped when he saw who it was that was residing in his bed... Lizzie... He calmly walked out of the room, putting a pair of pants on, and he travelled down the hallway. Once he was a safe distance away, he froze and let out a scream, "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The roar was so loud that everyone in the tree house could hear.

The several party goers that crashed for the night woke up at once, and looked around for the cause of the noise.

Kuki, who was still lying on her bed in a daze of happiness was shaken from her trance, and looked around, "What the-?..."

Abby, who was on her way to the girl's room, looked around. "... Is that?..."

Back in the kitchen with Wally and Hoagie... The best friends saw glasses and bottles on the table and counter vibrate, the two looked at one another and said in unison, "... Nigel?"

The bald brit took a deep breath and started panting for oxygen as he finished his scream. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?" He ran into a bathroom and immediately looked himself in the mirror, "You're a filthy whore!" He screamed at his reflection, "You don't deserve your friends and family! You're just a dirty, rotten skank!" He then immediately started splashing water onto his face as he shivered in disgust. "How could you do this to yourself, Uno? You're supposed to be the one with control!"

He ran out of the bathroom and straight to the kitchen, knowing that if his friends were up, they would be there.

* * *

Despite the morning thus far being stranger than most, what with jolly Wally and the terrible scream, Abby shrugged everything off and continued to her best friend's room. Abby merely poked her head in and saw Kuki sitting on her bed humming to herself playfully.

"What are you doin' in here, girl?" Abby asked, as if speaking to a two-year-old.

Smiling, Kuki giggled, "Oh nothingggggg... You know, just waking up." The black skinned girl gave the asian girl a look, she seemed a little too cheery for a post party morning...

"How's your hangover?" Abby asked.

Her friend shrugged, "I don't feel that bad... I don't think I got one!"... Alright now this was weird, Abby knew that Kuki had a lot the night before, she saw how she was acting... There was no way she drank that much with no repercussions to show for it the next morning...

Abby played around with her hat, "Well Abby thinks that's a load of bullshit... You must have something else on your mind that's keeping you distracted from it."

As if her friend had just struck gold, Kuki just bit her bottom lip and chuckled cutely, as if telling Abby she wanted her to pry without actually saying it. "Nooooooooooo..." She sighed dreamily.

Her best friend knew that she wanted her to do so, with a groan of frustration, Abby gave in... "Abby hates the girl talk... Ugh... Alright, alright... What's up that's so important?" She asked.

But the asian girl wanted to drag out this game, "Nothinggggggg!" She smiled sweetly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh... Abby doesn't want to do this first thing in the mornin'... I guess you're right... Nothing's up." She said this knowing Kuki wouldn't let her secret remain secret for long... She was still a ten year old in that if there was one thing she loved more than Rainbow Monkeys, she loved talking about her little issues and secrets.

Kuki's jaw dropped, dumbfounded why Abby would just give up on the secret so easily, not thinking once that it was all just a plan... "Wait! No! I'll tell you!"

The black skinned girl laughed at her victory, "Well now... That wasn't so hard! Now tell Abby whatever it is you gotta say that you're trying to contain."

"Well..." Kuki was too happy to realize she was tricked, so she continued, as she smiled, "It's about a guyyyyyyy."

Abby slapped her forehead, "You could have made it a secret for a little longer, girl!... Alright... Tell me about Wally."

"Oh..." The childish girl sighed happily, "You mean my new BOYFRIEND?"

Abby's eyes widened in surprise, "No fucking way!" She gasped, "Good for you two, nice to hear he finally grew a pair for once!"

The tinier girl squealed with happiness, "I know right? He was still Wally, as in he was a complete brat about actually doing it... But he did! Yay!" She was bumping up and down in her bed excitedly.

Her friend merely laughed, "Well Abby's happy for ya... It's about time."

Kuki simply hugged her friend, "I knew you'd come through!"

"Eh... Say what?"

"You remember!" The girl laughed, "You said you would take care of making Wally admit it! And you did!"

Blushing, Abby simply chuckled, "Oh... Yeah!... Uh, Abby knows just how to make things work... See, Kooks, I'm here for ya... Anyway... Wanna go eat? Abby needs a coffee and she needs it now!"

* * *

As Nigel barged into the kitchen, he saw his two friends already sitting there eating bacon sandwiches. "Waths upff?" A chewing Wally asked, looking at his british pal.

"Yeahfth... Didth you scream beforth?" Hoagie too had a mouth full of bacon.

The bald teen ignored them and merely walked over to the table and groaned as he took a seat.

Finishing his sandwich, Hoagie patted his friend on the back, "What's the matter dude? You totally seem out of it... I mean I realize you fell off a table, beat up a DJ and cried in front of everyone while Lesley Gore was on-"

"What?" The blond cried, "Story time!"

"Now's not the time..." Hoagie scolded, much to the aussie's displeasure. "A-anyway... All that trauma? I know you're not okay. Now is something else bugging you?"

Nigel looked down at the table in disappointment, "I..." He took a deep breath, "Woke up to something horrible this morning..."

"A wet bed?"

"Worse..."

"A horse head?"

"More realistic..."

"A baby?"

Nigel slammed his fist on the table, "Guys! This isn't Godfather or the Hangover! I woke up with LIZZIE in my bed, okay?"

Both the two friends looked at one another and simultaneously stuck their tongues out and groaned, "Ewwwwww!"

"That's repulsive!" Hoagie commented.

Wally nodded, "Seriously! Like what the fuck were you thinking?"

Nigel frowned, "That's the problem... I _wasn't_ thinking... Alcohol is not our friend, guys..."

The three boys remained silent until just then, the two girls of the notorious five walked into the kitchen, creating all sorts of awkward tension.

Wally gave Kuki an awkward 'we just started going out and I don't know where to go from here just yet' grin.

Kuki gave Wally a look that begged the question 'have you told the guys yet?'.

Hoagie gave Abby a 'bitch you totally shut me down last night!' scowl.

While Abby responded with a 'get over it, that hair was bugging me' head shake.

Leaving Nigel with a 'I can't believe I got with my exgirlfriend' head bang onto the table.

Just the five teens speaking through their body language alone, still remaining awkwardly quiet despite them being such good friends. This awkwardness, however, was broken only by Lizzie barging in as well. "There you are, Nigeyyyyyyyy!" She happily ignored all that was going on and walked over to the brit and sitting in his lap.

"Ew!" Hoagie shrieked, "It is true!"

Wally growled at the flaming hair colored girl, "What gives? Why'd you rape our friend?"

Kuki looked at Nigel and Lizzie sitting together, "Raped?... You mean... You two?... EWWWWWW!"

"Aw, that's just nasty..." Abby sighed, looking away in embarrassment for her friend.

Lizzie got angry and defensive, "What are you psycho's talking about? Nigel willingly got with me last night! I can prove it!"

Nigel, for the first time all weekend, found his confidence against his evil ex. "What? You're a liar!" He cried, "You took advantage of me in my drunk state!"

"Pff..." She sighed, "As if! Here! Look for yourself!" She shoved her phone into the crowded group of five...

**"Nigeyyyyyyyyyy!" Lizzie's voice came from behind the camera.**

**"Yesh?" Nigel laughed, rolling around his bed, clearly blackout.**

**"Are you sure you're not too drunk? I mean I don't want you getting all weird in the morning..."**

**He nodded violently. "Yes and I won't."**

**"Alright well I'm recording you just incase you try to take me to court or something!"**

**"Good... Now come here and show me what it means to be a man!" Nigel cheered, laying on his bed, sexually positioned.**

The video ended.

"Not so crazy for taking it now, am I?" She laughed proudly, taking her phone back.

Wally was the first to speak up, "What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

"Yeah!" Abby shouted, "I don't care what Nigel said when he was drunk, you're still fucked in the head!"

Hoagie added, "Seriously! You need to seriously see someone if this is the only way you can feel loved! Picking on a poor, defenseless, bald, unworldy-"

"Er... That's enough 'defending', Hoagie..." Nigel interjected.

"Oh... Sorry!" He laughed nervously, then went back to being stern, "... Well either way! Why don't you find someone who actually wants you sober and conscious?"

Lizzie gave the four friends a bitter look, "Why don't you mind your own business! I did nothing wrong!"

Abby cracked her knuckles, "Imma give you to the count of three to get out of here..."

But the exgirlfriend didn't move. "I don't listen to you! I'm capable of doing things on my own!"

"Three..." Abby said plainly.

Lizzie hissed, "You don't scare me!"

"Two..."

"Ha!" The girl laughed, "You think you counting down can stand between me and my Nigey?"

"One..."

Giving an angry scowl, Lizzie grunted, "Do your worst..."

Abby laughed, "Alright! Don't say you didn't ask for it!" She turned to her asian friend and said, "I'm sure Kuki over here is feeling up to another headbutt..."

The giddy girl jumped up and growled, "Go away, stupid face!"

Four against one suddenly seemed like a bad idea to Lizzie... "Fine! Sorry Nigey, but I can't be around you anymore if you're stupid friends are always going to be sticking their noses into other people's business... Especially MY business!" She got up and stormed out of the kitchen furiously, only turning around at the doorway, huffing, "Good BYE!"

As she walked out of the treehouse for hopefully the last time, Nigel looked up at all of his friends... "You guys... You just saved me from-"

"Don't mention it!" The blond australian laughed, slapping his friend on the back.

Kuki added, "Yeah! What are friends for, if not to save each other from crazy heads like her?"

"Yeah... Abby ain't letting some psycho lay a hand on our favorite bald friend ever again!"

"We're here for you, pal!" Hoagie finished, smiling.

Feeling closer to his best friends than ever before, Nigel stood up and faced his four favorite people, "Y-you guys are the best... I'm so lucky I have such great-"

But he was cut off by Abby, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We don't need no gushy friendship crap... On a higher note for gossip, who else didn't know that our little Wallabee asked out Kuki?"

"How'd you know that, you cruddy bitch?" Wally growled at the sudden outburst. Kuki stood happily blushing at the announcement.

"WHAT?" Hoagie shrieked, grabbing Wally by the shoulders, "How could you? You don't even tell your own best friend?"

Nigel merely shook his head as he listened to Abby's single comment turn into a five person debate... And he couldn't help but think about just how much he loved these people, as obnoxious as they all were... And he couldn't help but think to himself, just how did five completely different people make this one, dysfunctional as it was, family?

A smooth talking girl who had a knack for staying calm no matter the situation... A hard headed australian whose brutish simplemindedness was just too funny not to like... An epitome of girlyness who's head had more air than a balloon, but her bubbly personality lit up the lives of everyone... A smart, albeit nerdy, self-proclaimed 'ladies man' who was goofy beyond belief. And a strict, yet friendly bald british teen who acted as a sort of glue that kept this family together...

Somehow they all found a way to put their immense differences aside to get along better than anyone else they knew, and despite these past two days' ups and downs... With all the good and the bad memories that will (and those few that won't) be remembered... The five teens got through this together and somehow, through all the drama, all the hurt feelings, all the vomiting, came out better off than they were before.

Nigel knew that he, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby would all be able to look back on this when they were older. And all of them would agree, with certainty, that this particular weekend was a weekend to remember.

* * *

A/N: So... I dunno how I feel about the last chapter... I kinda wanted to put that little bit of group friendship in there though, so that's how I got it! Anyway, I'm apologizing ahead of time for all of you who wanted some closure on the Hoagie/Abby scene from the previous chapter... But it'll have to wait for the next story ;) As will many other aspects of this fic that weren't quite addressed to their full potential. But on to the idea of the sequel, I (and coincidentally, the awesome Tom Sawyers Dalmatian) seemed to believe that the best fit concept would be an extended, week-long, vacation. Now I have some ideas prepared, and I've heard some good ones from others... But I want to hear what everyone thinks. If you have something you wanna suggest, go for it! I'd love to hear what you all have to offer. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, it's great seeing how much my writing has changed from beginning to end, and how much more attention the later chapters got. I couldn't have done it without you all, and I only pray that the sequel is even half as successful, and can entertain you all like this one did!


End file.
